Hogwarts Reunion
by Spaced Out Space Cadet
Summary: Completed Hogwarts has a reunion that results in an unexpected marriage with unexpected results, Better that it sounds, I promise! HrDr eventually!
1. Chapter I

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: This will be the only one that you find while reading my story, so I hope that you enjoy this! I'm sure that everyone here knows that I am not the wonderfully talented J K Rowling, if I was there would be no chance that you would find me here because I would actually be trying to make money off of this!! OK?? I think that everyone understands! Oh, the plot such as it is, is mine, though I am sure that someone has already written it somewhere before, and if you are reading this, then sorry :) I am trying my best to be original though!  
  
Authors Note: Hello to all of you wonderful people reading my FanFic! I hope that you enjoy this little story, I suggest that if you don't like Draco and Hermione stories then this isn't for you! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be and I'm not sure how long it will be before Hermione and Draco fall in love so bear with me! This isn't going to be a traditional romance either, so with that in mind I hope that you enjoy my little story! Well enough of me prattling on, so on with the story.  
  
Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 1 - How it Started with Hermione  
  
At the far end of a country lane, there was a large house surrounded by lovely flower gardens and beautifully manicured lawns and children's play equipment. The house had a large plaque over the double front door bearing the name 'Granger House'. The house was in fact not just a house it was an orphanage for young witches and wizards who had lost their parents in the war against Voldemort and his Deatheaters. The war had been over for four years and currently there were twelve young children living with Hermione Granger who ran the orphanage. There were many causalities from the war, which had been dubbed the second war by the media, not only did the war leave these young children without families but many young great wizards and witches had lost their lives, they gave up their lives in order for others to have a better life, one free of danger from evil people only interested in power. While Hermione had gained so much by taking in the young children she had also lost someone dear to her, Ron Weasley had been killed by Voldemort while he was trying to protect Harry. Hermione and Ron had been dating since their sixth year at Hogwarts and he had been killed the year after they had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though it had happened four years ago Hermione still felt his death deeply and while she was happy with her life looking after her young charges there was an empty space in her heart that Ron had once filled.  
  
Looking at her calendar Hermione realised that it was five years since she had graduated from Hogwarts, though it seemed like much longer. Hermione didn't see many of her old school friends anymore, Harry who was happily married to Ginny Weasley spent as much of their spare time together, they realised the importance of their love after they lost Ron and the two had been inseparable since the end of the war. With them both working for the Ministry of Magic, Harry in the Magical Games and Sports Department and Ginny in the International Magic Co-operation department they were never far from one another. Though they sent many owls back and forth, Hermione and Harry had not gotten together in over six months and because the couple were so busy it didn't seem that they would be able to get together anytime soon. Fred and George still ran Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and they donated many toys and joke things for the children but Hermione hadn't seen them in over a year.  
  
Hermione did not have many close friends from her Hogwarts days though the army that had stood against Voldemort and his followers shared a special bond, the strangest bond that had been formed during the war had been between Hermione and Draco. Draco joined 'Dumbledore's Army' as they had been nicknamed because of the defense against the dark arts club that had been formed in their fifth year, after being severely beaten by his father for refusing to obtain the dark mark, fighting to stay alive Draco had traveled to Hermione in the flat where she lived after graduating from Hogwarts and she had saved his life. Hermione had begun to train as a medi- wizard and with the skills that she had learnt she was able to save Draco's life and helped to guide him to the light side. In the war Draco had fought with his father, a battle that would result with the death of one Malfoy, Draco prevailed and killed his father though the battle left him with many scars, both visible and invisible. Draco and Hermione had continuously sent letters to one another, back and forth since the end of the war, though neither had seen each other since the death of Voldemort. Draco was working for the ministry now, trying to find ways of making a protecting spell against the fatal Avada Kedava curse. So far they had not had any luck with creating a block for it though they had made some headway in deflecting it.  
  
While Draco and Hermione kept in contact quite frequently, her most frequent correspondent was Neville Longbottom. Neville had been named the Minister of Magic after the death of Fudge. This was probably the most surprising even to occur after the war, though Neville was backed by Professor Dumbledore and no one was going to argue with Dumbledore, after what had happened the last time that they had chosen to ignore what he had to say. Neville wasn't doing to bad a job as Minister, his only problem was a lack of confidence in himself and as a result Hermione was drowning in owls from him, asking advice, Hermione also had a suspicion that he sent as many if not more owls to Professor Dumbledore as well.  
  
The little children that Hermione looked after were each beautiful and unique, and with each of them being a witch or wizard Hermione had her hands full with the youngsters producing magic unintentionally. The children that Hermione were looking after were, Imogen Rose, Jake Hamilton, Tate Raymond, Riley Fraser, Robert Paul, William Luke, Daphne Jane, Lilly Grace, Isobella Indiana, Taylah Jade, Kayla Marie and Travis Joel. Taylah Jade and Kayla Marie were identical twins. They all managed to make mischief with little trouble ands thankfully all of the children got along and there were never many fights, they had each become brothers and sisters and they got along like a family, with Hermione as their mother. If Hermione could have adopted them all she would have but the Ministry would not allow her to adopt unless she were married and Hermione knew that that was not going to happen in the foreseeable future.  
  
Life for Hermione had been running along smoothly as could be expected with twelve children, Hermione mad them all breakfast before giving them lessons in normal muggle studies as well as special classes so that they understood magic better. They were to far out in the country to go to a normal muggle school so Hermione taught them as well as she could, she didn't graduate the top of her class for nothing. Hermione got a special warm feeling inside when she taught the children, she was happy that she was able to pass on her knowledge to children who wanted to learn from her.  
  
Yes, life had been running smoothly for Hermione Granger and she was happy, well as happy as someone with a broken heart can be, but a small tawny coloured owl bearing a letter threw her life into disarray. The letter itself was quite innocent, it was in fact an invitation but it was the events that followed the letter that brought chaos into her otherwise ordered life.  
  
Dear Ms Granger,  
  
You as well as Imogen Rose, Jake Hamilton, Tate Raymond, Riley Fraser, Robert Paul, William Luke, Daphne Jane, Lilly Grace, Isobella Indiana, Taylah Jade, Kayla Marie and Travis Joel are cordially invited to attend the five-year anniversary of your graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The celebrations will be a culmination of events lasting a week, where you will be able to catch up with old friends and make some new ones.  
  
I have discussed with him and the Minister of magic, Mr. Neville Longbottom, has approved your taking your charges from Granger House for a week. As a result there will be no excuses for your nonattendance. The Hogwarts Express will take you to Hogwarts School on Sunday the 26th July, the train will depart at 11:00 am sharp. Please send you acceptance by return owl.  
  
We look forward to seeing you on Sunday week.  
  
Warmest Regards,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster  
  
And  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
It was this little letter and it's contents that changed Hermione Grangers life forever, though it seemed innocent enough, and in fact was an innocent letter, the Professors decided that after the war the people that participated should have a little fun and happiness and to forget all the bad things that had happened. Neither could predict the chain of events that followed their little reunion and while not everything was good, there were definitely more great things than negative and Professor Dumbledore was quite proud of the results even if he didn't have a direct hand in all of the happenings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello again, I know that this was sort of strange, but this chappie is sort of done in flash back, it is just setting up the story, the rest will be done in normal time, I hope that you liked it! If you did feel free to review *hint, hint* hehehehe! If you don't want to leave a review then you can e-mail me at spaced_out_space_cadet@hotmail.com with any suggestions! If you wish to flame me then also feel free, I am up for constructive criticism, I want to write something that people will read! :) Anyway hope that you like and there should be more soon!  
  
Oh and if anyone out there is interested in being a beta reader for me, I would greatly appreciate it! You can e-mail me if you are interested! :)  
  
Spaced Out! *_* Hehehehe! 


	2. Chapter II

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 2 - How it Started with Draco  
  
Draco was sitting in the office of his lawyer, the slight pink tinge to his otherwise pale cheeks showed his displeasure.  
  
"Your trying to tell me that I can not have my inheritance unless I marry with in six months?! You have got to be joking, please tell me you are joking!" Draco glared at his lawyer who sat squirming in his seat.  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid not. Your mother has stipulated that in order for you to receive your inheritance you must marry with in six months of her death, and the marriage must last for ten years and you have to produce at least one heir," the lawyer squeaked.  
  
Draco was quite unsettled, his mother had never been one to put demands upon him, especially demands such as this, she knew that he did not believe in love, so where could he find someone to marry, bear him a child and want to stick around for ten years?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
At home Draco read and reread his mothers will. There were no other details that the lawyer had left out, while married they had to live together for the entire ten years, there could be no infidelity on his or his wife's behalf, there were other more minor conditions that he would look at more closely later. Draco was most surprised that his mother had not stipulated that he had to marry a pureblood witch, though Draco knew that his mothers attitude had changed a great deal since the end of the war and the death of his father he was still surprised at her openness to him not marrying a pureblood witch. Though one had to admit that there were very few pureblood witches left to choose from. Perhaps his mother had simply forgotten to mention it in her will, but no she was not one to forget things such as that. Or maybe she had simply taken it for granted that he would marry a pureblood witch because looking at his past history they were the witches that he had favored in taking out.  
  
Later that night Draco sat in front of a fire in his study and broodily stared into the flames. There were many witches who would love to marry Draco he was young, handsome (read TOTALLY HOT!) and rich. But they would all expect love from him and realistically thinking there were few who would consent to bearing him children. All of the witches that he had dated refused to have children for fear of loosing their figures or something like that. He wanted someone who he could have a happy life with, but from someone who would not expect him to love them. Draco conceded that he would need to find her attractive enough to have a child with her. The list of his expectations from his future wife was growing and so far he could not out a face to the word wife, and that would be a major problem.  
  
Suddenly there was a tapping at his window and Draco jumped with fright, however when he saw the tawny coloured owl he laughed and went over to let it in. The owl was not one he recognised but when he saw the front of the enveloped that was addressed to him in emerald coloured ink and on the back was a waxed crest of his former school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it could only mean one thing, that Professor Dumbledore was sending him a letter. Curious, Draco opened the letter and unfolded the parchment to read his letter, what he read was not what he had expected.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
You are cordially invited to attend the five-year anniversary of your graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The celebrations will be a culmination of events lasting a week, where you will be able to catch up with old friends and make some new ones.  
  
You have been granted leave from your important work in the charms Department, Mr. Neville Longbottom, the Minister of Magic, had approved your holidays and you will not be allowed into the Ministry for ten days.  
  
The Hogwarts Express will be leaving from Platform 9 and ¾ at 11:00am sharp on Sunday 26th July.  
  
We look forward to seeing you next Sunday. Please send your acceptance via return owl.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
And  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Draco shook his head, but was not really surprised by the pushiness of his former headmaster. He would be going it seemed. Draco took out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a short reply.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Thank you for your invitation, as it seems you have worked out all of the details for me I shall be attending the reunion.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco tied the letter to the outstretched leg of the tawny owl and sent him on his way back to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco once again sat in front of the fire and though of his mothers will. He thought that it was probably a good idea if he wrote a letter to Hermione, she would be able to come up with a solution to his dilemma. His friendship with Hermione was a strange one, though they had not seen each other since the fall of the Dark Lord they sent letters to each other continuously and had gained a strong and lasting friendship. Draco felt that he could tell her anything without feeling any rapprochement from her. Hermione felt the same, he was sure and through their letters he was sure that there was nothing that he didn't know about her and nothing she didn't know about him. Suddenly a thought struck him, Hermione! She would be perfect! She was not looking for love, but he knew that she wanted to adopt the children that she cared for so that meant that she was looking to get married. Draco smiled a genuine smile, his first for what he was sure had been many years. He wouldn't write to her just yet, no he would wait, in fact he wouldn't write to her at all, he would talk to her at the reunion. Draco knew that she would be going, because no doubt she received a letter similar to the one that he had received, practically forcing her to go. He would put his plan to her then.  
  
Still smiling Draco thought back over their unlikely friendship and shook his head. Never once in his teenage years had he thought that he could or would be friends with the know it all mudblood Granger, but then again he had also never thought that she would save his life but she had done just that. Over the years he had matured and now in his mind she was simply Hermione. Though Hermione and Draco kept in close contact through their owls and endless pieces of parchment, they had not seen each other since the end of the war. A part of him wondered if she had changed physically since he last saw her, while he knew that her body had developed the curves of womanhood he couldn't picture her with anything other than frizzy hair that hung down to her bottom. Her chocolate brown eyes would be the same and he couldn't picture her in his mind without a book of some sort tucked under her arm. He knew that while had probably not changed much physically since their last meeting, he knew that her personality had changed a great deal, she still had all the great qualities that endeared her to her friends but a part of her was reserved and quiet and people could sense a great sadness about her. In her letters, Draco knew that she never held anything back but he could feel the sadness in her, and even the joy of taking in and caring for her orphans could not take the sadness away from her. Deep down Draco knew that this was because of Ron's tragic death and he couldn't help but feel a small stab of jealously, not because he had feelings towards Hermione, apart from friendship, he knew that while many women lusted after him, if he died no one would really mourn him, especially not years after his death.  
  
It was with these troubled thoughts that Draco walked up to his room that had been made ready for sleeping in by one of his countless house elves. After changing into some green and silver boxer shorts he got into his king size bed and fell into a deep but troubled sleep, filled with disturbing dreams that he could not remember when he woke the next morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello All! I hope that this chapter is to your liking! :) Thank you to all that read the first chappie and especially big hugs and kisses to all who reviewed! It's the reviews that make the story worth writing!  
  
I wasn't going to update this soon but I had my Uni. class canceled so I thought that I would be nice and update nice and quickly! But please don't expect the next chapter to be out as quick, I still haven't written it but I have a couple of ideas, so hopefully if I have time tonight I will start to write it, and it should be up by Friday night!  
  
As usual if you have any suggestions feel free to send them to me via review (hint hint, lol!) or via e-mail, I write the story for you all to read so it may as well have what you want in it!  
  
By the way, am still looking for a beta reader, so if your interested just e-mail me as spaced_out_space_cadet@hotmail.com Ta muchly!  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to all the lovely people who reviewed! You guys are the greatest! :) :) :)  
  
Slytherinquiddichcaptain  
  
RosyCheeks  
  
Cat  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY  
  
Mary Lee (I only put Neville as the Minister of Magic for a laugh, I thought that it would be funny if he was the minister. Besides I didn't want to put Ron down again like I did in my last story, I think that for every story that I write I am going to put in a new Minister, just to keep things interesting! :) )  
  
Danika  
  
Free2rhyme (for both!!!!!!!! :) )  
  
Cailin 


	3. Chapter III

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 3 - The Reunion  
  
The Sunday of the Reunion dawned bright and clear, Hermione was up as usual, to watch the sun rise, a beauty that she never tired of witnessing. She braced herself for when the kids would be up, and then the house would be overrun by the high-pitched squeals and giggles of the twelve young members who resided at Granger House. Their laughter always warmed her heart, but there was a small part that refused to thaw and now Hermione had become used to the small icy bite in her chest and largely ignored though she knew that one day it would come back to haunt her.  
  
"MIONE! MIONE! MIONE! MIONE! MIONE! MIONE!" came the chant of her wards and Hermione couldn't help the smile that crept on her face.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes?" Hermione stood in the doorway of her bedroom, hands on hips looking sternly at the twelve young faces crowded in front of her. They all peered up at her not quite sure of the mood that she was in, they all knew that they shouldn't be yelling inside but today wasn't like other days, today they were going to Hogwarts!  
  
Suddenly Hermione smiled and all of the children visibly relaxed.  
  
"A little excited are we? You should all feel very special; most children do not get to see Hogwarts before they start their schooling there." Hermione kept the smile on her face and little Imogen Rose ran up to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Mione, you help me?" The innocent face of the little two year old never failed to melt her heart. Imogen had bush platinum blonde hair with large blue eyes and the most beautiful smile. Hermione allowed herself to be lead into the little girl's room and for the next two hours she helped each child pack, supervision was defiantly needed, especially as she had caught Jake, who at seven was the oldest and the most mischievous of the lot, trying to smuggle one of the Weasley twins latest and most inventive inventions, 'Everlasting stinksap Squirters.' Hermione had confiscated the squirters and hid them in a cleverly hidden cupboard in her room, which held many other inventions of the Weasley twins.  
  
Finally at 10:30 am they were all ready to leave, Hermione said a handy little spell that turned all of their luggage into miniature and everyone placed their respective trunks in his or hers pockets. They all stood around an old rubber-swimming ring that Hermione had found in the attic and they all stood around holding onto a small piece of it. At 10:35 precisely each person felt a small tug behind their navels and suddenly they were on platform 9 and ¾'s facing the large shiny red steam engine that was Hogwarts Express. Hermione smiled as a wave of nostalgia hit her, she had had many happy memories of traveling on this train. As usual with the happy memories she was hit with the sad but she pushed them aside, this week was going to be a week of fun and happy times, she was not going to dwell on the bad, because there was nothing she could do to change the past. Nodding to herself, Hermione looked down at the smiling faces around her and flashed one at them in return.  
  
"Alright everyone, take out your luggage and I will return it to normal size that way we can go find ourselves a compartment for the trip to Hogwarts." This announcement was met with cheers and lots of jumping up and down from the excited youngsters. They all put their luggage on the floor in front of them and Hermione muttered a spell and the trunks all returned to their normal size. Their trunks were taken away by an old wizard and Hermione led the way to the train and to a compartment.  
  
As they sat in their compartment, the same one that Hermione had shared with Harry and Ron on their final trip to Hogwarts, Hermione let the excited babble of her kids wash over her and she looked out of the window watching the scenery go by.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Hermione looked over to see who it was. Neville Longbottom, Minister of Magic stepped into the compartment, walked over to Hermione, and gave her a big warm hug.  
  
"Hermione it's been ages! It is good to see you again."  
  
"Neville, it's nice to see you as well. How have you been?"  
  
"Good, though I didn't realise what a stress this job was, makes you admire Fudge a little more, I tell you." Neville had not changed much since Hogwarts, he was still slightly plump and round faced but the war had changed him and he grew a lot mentally. While he still had a problem with confidence and could be forgetful, the appointment of Luna Lovegood as his personal secretary had been a blessing. No one would have guessed that she could keep him as organised as she did but, together they made a good team.  
  
Hermione looked down when she felt a small tugging on her sleeve. She looked down and saw Tate tugging gently on her sleeve, he motioned for her to leave down and pick her up, Hermione complied and wrapped her arms around his waist as he sat on her hip. He smiled at her and snuggled into her shoulder.  
  
"Well Hermione, I guess that I better leave you to it, we will have a chance to catch up during the week." Neville smiled and waved as he shut the compartment door behind him. Hermione smiled down at the kids, the twins Taylah and Kayla were playing exploding snap, and Imogen was looking at a picture book. Travis was trying to control his small green tree frog that he had found at home and Daphne was sitting next to him with her nose screwed up quite horrified at the frogs antics. Lilly and Isobella were standing up and looking out the window, hoping for a glance of Hogwarts even though they were still miles away from the castle. Jake and his shadows, Riley, Robert and William were whispering together in a manner that could only lead to mischief but Hermione didn't have the heart to find out what they were up to.  
  
"Hey Mione! Hey kids! How are we all?" Harry stuck his head in the compartment and flashed a wide smile.  
  
"Harry! How are you? Where's Ginny?" upon hearing her name Ginny stuck her head in under Harry's arm and gave him a shove from behind forcing him to go inside the compartment.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Ginny smiled and enveloped Hermione in a hug mindful of Tate.  
  
"How have you been?" Ginny plonked herself down next to Hermione and Harry went to have a look at the frog that Travis was struggling with.  
  
"I've been good, busy but good. How are you coping with this lot then?" Ginny teased.  
  
"Were coping quite well thank you! How has work been?"  
  
"Busy as ever! But you don't want to hear about that! We just thought that we would stop in to say hi, Dean and Lavender and Seamus have asked us to sit with them so I guess we will be traveling along. Oh and the twins are here, can you believe it? They are dating the Patill twins so they got invites as well! Those brothers of mine!" Ginny paused slightly at the mention of her brothers, she knew that it had been a long time since Ron's death and while she was still saddened by it she knew that Hermione was still mourning. After the awkward pause Ginny tried to cover it up by rushing on and saying, "ah. come on Harry, you will have time to play with frogs later on! The others will be wondering what happened to us!" Ginny gabbed Harry by the arm, hauled him up and with a wave they both left, in search of their other school friends. Hermione just gave Tate a slight squeeze and tried not to feel depressed, she had promised herself that she would not let the bad things weigh on her mind and she intended to keep that promise to herself.  
  
Tate had fallen asleep in her arms and Hermione breathed in the baby scent of him. Tate had not spoken a word since coming into her care, he was three years old, incredibly bright but Hermione had learned that he had witnessed the death of his parents and since the night of their deaths he had not uttered a word. It had taken Hermione months to gain his trust and now was rewarded with smiles and hugs, however the fact that he refused to talk to her still weighed heavily on her mind, but that didn't matter today, he would open up to her one day, all she had to do was to keep showing him how much she loved him and everything would work out. Tate soon woke from his nap and began to look out the window also trying to look for a first glimpse of Hogwarts. They were still a long way away but telling them that wouldn't help, they were to excited!  
  
After they had been on the train for a couple of hours the old witch pushing the food cart came by and Hermione succumbed to the demands of the eleven speaking children and the silent pleas of Tate and bought each child a sweet of their choosing. Soon the compartment was filled with wrappers and the sounds of munching and bubbles popping. Tate had chosen a sticky pop that turned out to be very sticky! He had taken it out of his mouth and rested it on his tummy and was now struggling to get it off of his jumper. He was whimpering and Hermione was doing her best to help unstick the pop from his jumper without much success.  
  
There was a knock at the compartment door and all the kids turned to look to see who had knocked.  
  
"Come in," Hermione called still trying to unstick the stickiest stick pop from the front of Tate's shirt.  
  
"Hello Hermione, its been a while," Hermione's head snapped up and chocolate brown eyes collided with icy blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Draco."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hello to all! Do you like my mini cliffie? Depending on how much homework I have to do, it shouldn't be too long of a wait until you get the next installment!  
  
Sorry if this is moving a bit slow, but I need to set up all the back ground so that you all can understand what is going on! Does anyone think that I should put in some flash backs, I later chapters, about the war and stuff, or just leave it?  
  
Thank-you once again to everyone who reviewed, it made me feel special! :) I have only written two chapters (now three) and I already have almost more reviews for this than I did for that one! I feel loved! So thank you all! Hehehe!  
  
If anyone has any ideas for some activities that can be conducted while they are at the reunion, I will greatly appreciate it, because I have a couple but not enough for a whole week's worth!  
  
If there is something you did not like, would like to happen, people that you want to see or anything along those lines you can tell me via the review thingy or you can find my e-mail from the last chappies and tell me that way. Oh yeah, and any one interested in being a beta reader for me, you know what to do, and if you don't look in previous chapters note and you will find instructions!  
  
Who am I kidding I just like the reviews! Lol! Nah, seriously, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them, because it will give me direction in my story. I mean, I know the basic plot like such as it is, but there is always room for additions! :)  
  
Wow, I gotta stop doing this, my authors notes are getting to be longer than my chapters! Hehehe!  
  
This chappie is dedicated to all those who reviewed:  
  
Jivel Malfoy  
  
Danika (again! Ta muchly!)  
  
Sesen  
  
Meg  
  
Cailin (again! Thank you)  
  
Avestia (glad you like it so much!) 


	4. Chapter IV

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 4 - The Reunion, Part 2  
  
At precisely 10:45 am sharp Draco Malfoy, with a resounding crack, apparated for his manor and instantly reappeared on to platform 9 and ¾'s facing the sparkling crimson steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. A ghost of a smile was seen on his face as long forgotten memories came back to him, mostly they were memories of him teasing Hermione, Potter and Weasley. Though thoughts of them brought a scowl to his face as he remembered their train ride home after their fourth year, after a curious mix of hex's sent his way he ended up with tentacles growing from his face and boils on his body. Draco shook his head to remove the memories, handed the old wizard his trunk and walked over to the very small group of ex- Slytherins. As he approached Blaise Zambini turned around and looked at him, as Draco drew near Blaise extended his hand and he and Draco shook hands. Blaise, like Draco, had changed greatly after the war, he also worked at the Ministry but Blaise was in the Magical Law Enforcement Department. (A/N: I am making Blaise a boy in this fic, because I can't remember if JK mentions it anywhere! If you don't it sorry, but he is a boy! At lease I think so anyway! Hehe!)  
  
"Hello Draco, did you receive an invitation practically forcing you to attend as well?" Blaise had a smirk on his face, and while it didn't hold up to the Malfoy smirk, it was still pretty impressive.  
  
"Of course, Dumbledore always did have a very persuasive air about him. How is law enforcement treating you?" Draco was listening to what Blaise was saying but a small part of his concentration was wandering, wondering where Hermione and her herd of children were. He was starting to get nervous, and he didn't like it.  
  
"The amount of hex's I get thrown at me is unbelievable! But all jobs come with certain dangers, it was the reason I took the job in the first place!" They both chuckled a bit and turned to walk onto the train to find a compartment. As he was walking down the corridor to find an empty compartment, he was severely manhandled by a witch in overly tight robes of the most putrid green and was instantly overcome by a cloud of perfume that the owner had decided to marinade in. (A/N: Does that sound bad? I hope it does! Lol!)  
  
"ARGH! GET OFF OF ME!" Draco was alarmed and grabbed the arms that were like vines, off of his neck and shoved the offending witch away.  
  
"Dracy-poo, it's me, Pansy! Haven't you missed me?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and Draco took a horrified step backwards, and bumped into Blaise who was struggling to keep his laughter contained!  
  
"Get away from me! Pansy, you make my skin crawl! Do not touch me ever, ever, again. If you do, you will regret it! Never call me. Dracy-poo again, if you wish to live. Now leave me alone!" Draco scowled and looked down his nose at her. Pansy was quite taken aback, she was sure that Draco would be all over her, once he saw how good she looked now. It was ok she would try again later, she had the whole week to pursue him. Turning around she stalked off to find her won compartment and Blaise could no longer keep his laughter in.  
  
"Well that was something that I never thought that I would see again!" He finally said, Draco just glared at him and continued down the corridor, finally coming across and empty compartment.  
  
"How many of the Slytherin members are left?" Draco asked, his face drawn. Many of his classmates had joined the war against the Dark Lord, Crabbe and Goyle had both gotten themselves killed in the final battle as had Millicent Bulstrode. The Slytherin's were now a pathetically small group, the only ones left had either changed sides, like himself and Blaise had, or like Pansy had managed to stay neutral and then 'joining' the 'winning' side after the war had been fought.  
  
"Not many, there are you and I and of course who could forget the frightful Pansy. Nott and a few others are in Azkaban and there are a few others that I never spoke to while were at Hogwarts and I don't plan on starting now!" Blaise said as he looked out the window. The Slytherin members of Hogwarts were not the only ones to join the Dark Lord in the war, there were a few from Ravenclaw and a couple from Hufflepuff, though the most surprising was a Gryffindor, who was in his fourth year at Hogwarts when the war began.  
  
Draco just nodded, his concentration was limited and his thoughts kept straying to Hermione.  
  
"Blaise I am going for a walk." Blaise nodded silently and looked out the window. Draco stood up and brushed his robes of invisible dust and walked out of the compartment. Ahead of him the old witch that pushed the food cart was making her slow progress down the middle of the train so Draco ducked into the bathrooms to try and compose himself. Looking in the small mirror Draco noticed that he was as pale as usual, but he now had blue smudges under his eyes as a result from not sleeping. His hair was hanging down over his forehead, having run out of gel it had taken on a floppy appearance and he wasn't sure that he didn't like it.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to get any better looking than I am, so I may as well go find her."  
  
"Yes you tell yourself that dear. Though I must say you are a handsome fellow, and this young lady of yours should be quite pleased." Draco jumped back and then realised it was just the mirror talking to him.  
  
"Ah. yeah. thanks." Draco quickly turned and left the bathroom very quickly.  
  
Walking past many of the compartments he heard the unmistakable voice of Potter, he paused and stuck his head in the compartment. Inside was Potter, his wife Weasley, her older twin brothers, the Patill twins, Dean, Lavender and Seamus. Hermione and her brood were no where to be seen.  
  
"And so I say. Can we help you Malfoy?" Harry said, even though Draco had fought along side them towards the end of the war there was no love lost between himself and Draco. Everyone in the compartment turned to look at him, while Lavender viewed him with obvious interest the others all looked down their noses at him and Draco couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I was looking for Hermione, I thought that she would be sitting with you all, but I guess I was wrong. If you could please tell me what carriage she is in I will leave you all to get back to talking about what ever it was you were talking about. Harry looked quite taken aback. While he knew that Draco had changed since their school days he had never expected him to talk to him politely.  
  
"Um, she is three carriages down, she is with all of her kids." Draco nodded turned around and left. The ex-Gryffindor's all turned to look at each other with puzzled looks on their faces, but the moment passed and they returned to doing what it was that they were doing before they had been interrupted.  
  
Finally Draco reached her compartment, but before he walked in, he took a moment to compose himself. He silently opened the door and quietly took in all of the children talking and reading and Hermione sitting there with Tate, Hermione had sent him many pictures of her children, trying in vain to unstick a lollypop from the front of his shirt.  
  
Draco knocked on the frame of the compartment door and without looking up Hermione called out "Come in." All of the children were looking at him with interest.  
  
"Hello Hermione, its been a while," Hermione's head snapped up and her chocolate brown eyes collided with his icy blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Draco." She said breathlessly.  
  
"You look like your having a little trouble there, do you mind if I help?"  
  
"Not at all." Draco pulled out his wand and now all of the other children moved in closer, while they often saw Hermione use her wand to do bits of magic while they were at home, for most of them it was the first time that they were going to see a fully grown wizard do some. Draco muttered a few words and with a flick of his wrist the lollypop came unstuck and there were no traces of the candy on his shirt.  
  
"Thank you Draco." Hermione looked up at him and Tate scampered off of her lap. Draco reached down and gave Hermione a big hug, which she gladly returned.  
  
"There is so much I want to talk to you about." Draco said and Hermione looked up at him slightly confused, but then she smiled.  
  
"We have a whole week to catch up." Draco returned her smile and gave her another hug. Hermione pulled Draco down onto the chair beside her and almost instantly the children all began to squeal excitedly.  
  
Outside the Hogsmeade station pulled into view and all of the children ran to look out the window. But they were all disappointed when they realised that they could not see the castle yet.  
  
"I told you all that you wouldn't be able to see the castle yet, but you will soon." Daphne smiled delicately, she was quite prim for a five-year- old and didn't like to look as if she was acting like a child. She got up from her seat and walked to the compartment door waiting for Hermione and Draco to lead them off of the train. None of the other children were as delicate and they pushed each other out of the way to be at the door first.  
  
"HALT!" Hermione bellowed. This had the instant effect of all the children freezing in position and even Draco paused. Hermione gave a small laugh and organised the children into two lines. She led them off the train and saw Hagrid towering over everyone else on the platform.  
  
"Hello all! Right then everyone on a boat, no need ta push, thars room 'nuogh for evryone." (A/N: ok, pathetic Hagrid voice and all but you guys get the picture!)  
  
Hermione smiled and waved at Hagrid who returned the wave and got Hermione a special boat so that she could travel with all of her children.  
  
"Draco, you can fit in this boat as well if you would like." Hermione was quite shy around him for some reason. They hadn't seen each other in years, yet they were so close.  
  
"Thank you." Draco stepped into the boat and all of the children began to look at him curiously. Draco looked at little Imogen and the thought that if Hermione agreed to marry him and have a child with him, it would look much like little Imogen. The thought brought a smile to his face, but to deter the children from looking at him too much he said, "look, here's the castle now." All the children turned and let out excited shouts of glee, which were echoed from many other boats.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey guys! This chapter was written in my theology class, waiting for the rest of the class to finish the mini exam we had in class, so if it isn't up to usual standards I apologise! I wrote the chapter like this because I wanted to explain them both getting on the train and arriving at Hogwarts separately, but the rest of the story (at this stage) will be written as it is happening, get me??? If not just go with it, am tired and can't be bothered explaining myself!  
  
Does anyone think that I was overly mean to Pansy? Are there any people that you really want me to put in this story? Have I forgotten any important people? You will notice that I have killed off or will be killing off in future chapters, because remember in wars people from both sides get killed. So please don't get mad if I kill of your fave character, JK killed off one of my fave characters and I am dealing with it! *Bawls like a baby* ok maybe not, but you get the picture!  
  
Remember guys, suggestions are welcomed, as well as reviews! I must say I am getting more reviews for this story than I thought that I would, so please keep them coming, they make me want to update faster to keep you guys happy! So you know how to make me happy! Press that lovely little button that says go, and make my day! :) lol!  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Cailin (Thank you again!! I will put some flashbacks in later chappies, I want to work out what happened properly then I will add them! And especially a big Thanx for being my most loyal reviewer!)  
  
Windwalker22 (a lemon? As in you want someone to eat one or what? I will put it in if you explain it to me! Sorry if I am being a bit slow! Lol!)  
  
Jenny (not a problem, consider yourself e-mailed! Lol!)  
  
Wildchartermage (Thanx! I'm glad you are enjoying, and also big hugs and kisses for the fave listing! Makes ya all warm and fuzzy on the inside!)  
  
Befuzzled (did you review my other story? Lol, can't be bothered going and having a look! I am sooooooo lazy!)  
  
Islandgirl4 (formal words? I write how I speak, and I love talking so I usually use more words than I should! Anyway, am glad you like it so much! :) The fact that I like to talk is reflected in my notes at the end of each chapter, I can't seem to shut up even when I'm not physically talking! I think that I need to seek help for it, lol!)  
  
Meg (You rock!! Thank you so much for your suggestions! I will defiantly use them, your right different teams are needed, especially since there aren't to many of those naughty Slytherins left! Many hugs to you! :) And I hope that I didn't make you wait to long! And also another big thank you for reviewing twice, it is so nice when the same person reviews more than once because then I know that you still like what I am writing!)  
  
Moween (Ta muchly! I don't want to give to much of my plot [which isn't all that much] away, so you are just going to have to keep reading to find out what happens between Hermione and Draco!)  
  
And last but not least.  
  
XsesenX (thank you for the fave listing! You made me smile! And you also receive a special thank you for reviewing twice!! :) :) :) ) 


	5. Chapter V

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 5 - The Feast  
  
Once the boats were docked the ex-students walked the familiar path that led them to the entrance of Hogwarts. Walking gracefully down the stairs, was a witch that had not aged a day since they had left the school.  
  
"Welcome to you all," said Professor McGonagall, while she was still the very prim and proper teacher that they remembered, since the end of the war she had mellowed slightly and there was never a smile far from her face, though it must be said that her teaching method had not changed in the slightest. "You will soon be entering the Great Hall where a feast will be held shortly. However instead of the usual house tables, there will be in place smaller separate tables where you can all sit and enjoy the company of your friends, regardless of what house they were once in." When she said this, her gaze paused slightly on Hermione and Draco who were standing next to each other surrounded by the twelve youngsters.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened with a loud groan and the adults and their children surged forward looking for places to sit. Hermione looked around to see where Harry and Ginny were sitting but they were already at a table that was full, sitting with the same people that they had journeyed in the train with. Hermione sighed and noticing this Draco looked at her and said in his most courteous manner, "Miss Granger, would you and these fine young children do me the honor of dinning with me this fine evening." Hermione looked up at him and blushed slightly before accepting, and they took a seat on the opposite side of the Hall to her old school friends. After taking their seats Hermione noticed that there were two spare seats at the table, and looked around to see who was missing a seat.  
  
"Blaise, come on over and take a seat. Bring your friend." Draco smiled ass Blaise shot him a dark look but never the less, he took him female companion by the arm and guided her to the table as Draco requested.  
  
"Hermione you remember Blaise, and this is?" Draco looked at the red head curiously.  
  
"This is Hannah Abbott (sp?), she was in Hufflepuff. Nice to see you again Hermione."  
  
"Nice to see you Blaise, hello Hannah, it has been a long while since I last saw you."  
  
"Hello Hermione! Hello Draco, I don't think I have seen anyone, besides Blaise that is, since I left Hogwarts." At this Draco looked curiously at Blaise who was slightly pink in the cheeks and avoiding his old friends gaze. "And who are all these wonderful children then?"  
  
"My name is Imogen Rose, but you can call me Immy. I'm two years old!" Said the beautiful little blonde proudly.  
  
"I'm Jake Hamilton, but everybody calls me Jake. Oh and I'm seven." Jake had a gruff way of speaking and Hannah just smiled at him  
  
"I'm Riley Fraser, but everybody calls me Riles, and I'm five." Riley said in perfect imitation of his idol, Jake.  
  
"I'm Robert Paul, but everybody calls me Robby, and I'm six." Robby also was imitating his idol.  
  
"I'm William Luke, but everybody calls me Wills, and I'm five." Wills also had the imitation of Jake down pat and Hannah carefully hid her giggles as she nodded at each of the young boys before turning to the twins.  
  
"Hi I'm Taylah Jade" the twins were next and as usual they finished their sentences in sync, "and I'm Kayla Marie" "but you can call us the twins. Were four." Hannah smiled at the and Blaise gave a slight shake of his head when he saw the identical twins, they reminded him of another set of identical twins who had caused much mayhem when they were at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm Travis Joel, but mostly people call me Trav, I'm six years old."  
  
"Hello I'm Daphne Jane, and I'm six years old." She said in her very proper voice and Hannah felt that she should be at a summer garden party sipping tea.  
  
"I am Lilly Grace, but you can call me Lilly, I'm tree." She held up three pudgy fingers and smiled a toothy grin at Hannah, who returned her smile.  
  
"Um. I'm Isobella Indiana, but you call me Bell, I am." she turned her head to Hermione looking for help, Hermione mouthed the word two at her and she smiled and said "twooooo!"  
  
"And this dashing young man is Tate Raymond, but you can call him Tate. Oh and he's four by the way."  
  
Hanna looked at Hermione curiously but simply said, "Hello Immy, Jake, Riles, Robby, Wills, the twins, Trav, Daphne Jane, Lilly, Bell and Tate. I am very pleased to meet you all."  
  
"As am I." Said Blaise, but all conversation stopped at there was a tinkling sound from the front of the room and Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the room.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused as the room was filled with the cheers of the ex-students. "Ah yes, it is good to have you all back here. Especially a certain pair of twins, it is good to see that you both still made it here and it is not even the reunion of your year level!" The hall erupted into cheers again and the Weasley twins stood up to take a bow. Everyone in the room was well aware of the Weasley twins, especially the younger members in the room.  
  
"As I was saying, it is good to have you all back, and I am very happy to know that you will all be staying here for a week to enjoy the many activities that I and the other teachers have planed. However I think that you have all heard enough of an old mans rumblings and even I must pay attention of the other rumbling going around the rooms, I am of course referring your stomachs! Enjoy!" With a clap of his hands food sprung up on all of the tables and every body dug into the piles of food in front of them. After making sure that all the children had food and were eating happily Hermione loaded her plate and dug in.  
  
Their meal passed by with surprising quickness and after the remains of the food had disappeared the room was full of content and full-bellied sleepy people. Leaning back in her chair Hermione looked around at her children and smiled at their obvious attempts at staying awake, none of them wanted to miss a thing, even Jake who was trying to act as though he was unaffected by the whole thing.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up once again and the Great Hall became silent, with everybody looking up at him. "Ah yes, I see that you are all well fed and the time has passed quite quickly, and I for one am getting a little bit sleepy." There was a murmur of laughter but most people were too sleepy to really put their heart into it. "A piece of parchment will appear before you in a few moments with directions for where you will be sleeping. I am sorry to those who thought that you would be sleeping in your old dorms, but I trust that you will find your lodgings to your satisfaction! Before we leave I think that it is only fitting that we have a round of our beloved school song before we go to bed." There were many groans from the ex-students and teachers, while some like the Weasley twins cheered loudly. Professor Dumbledore took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist the words snaked out of the end of his wand. "Now you all should know the rules for singing this song, in your own time!" There was a resounding chorus of, "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."  
  
When the song had finally ended, with the Weasley twins being the last to finish as usual, a piece of parchment instantly appeared in front of Hermione and the rest of the adults with directions to their accommodation.  
  
"Well come on kids, time to go to bed." Said Hermione and for once there were no arguments about it being bedtime.  
  
"Where are you heading off to Hermione." She consulted her piece of parchment and replied,  
  
"I am going near the astronomy tower. How about you?"  
  
"I'm near there as well, I will walk you all."  
  
"Thank you Draco." Blaise sent Draco a look that said more than words could, Draco just scowled at him, glad that Hermione hadn't noticed because she had bent down to pick up Tate.  
  
The children wordlessly followed Hermione up the large staircase and through countless corridors and up more staircases until they reached the portrait of a group of young girls and buys playing in a meadow full of spring flowers.  
  
"Well Goodnight Draco, I shall see you in the morning, we have to be in the Great Hall at 10:00 am so that Professor Dumbledore can tell us about the activities that have been planed for the week."  
  
"How do you know that?" Draco asked, slightly put out. Hermione always seemed to know more than everyone did and that still had the ability to annoy him. Hermione laughed.  
  
"If you had read the entire piece of parchment then you would also know that! Goodnight."  
  
The children all mumbled a sleepy "G'Night," to Draco as the watched Hermione whisper the password to one of the young girls that had run to the foreground of the picture.  
  
"Fairy Tales." The portrait door swung open and Hermione settled all of the children down in a room that held 13 four poster beds and was decorated in Scarlet and Gold. After making sure that they were all tucked in tightly and asleep Hermione collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Draco walked just a little way down the corridor before facing a portrait of a man holding a silver snake.  
  
"Password?" came the evil cackle and Draco looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Draco referred to the parchment before answering, "freedom." The portrait swung open and Draco entered into the room that was decorated in silver and green, his old house colours. Not bothering to look at his surroundings in much detail he sweep through the common room part and went straight into his bed room and collapsed on top of the bed, he fell asleep and dreamt of Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who read, and especially those who leave reviews! And even bigger thank yous to those who leave more than one! You guys are the best!  
  
If you haven't had the opportunity to review as of yet, feel free to do so now! Lol! That was shameless of me! Sorry, but reviews make me feel all squidgy inside! Lol, ok I think I have had far too much sugar! I'll just blame it on that!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to:  
  
Meg!!!! (I am very glad to see that you are as upset as I am!! I loved the Order of the Phoenix, but his death made me so sad!!)  
  
Moween (Ta, again!)  
  
Jesse S  
  
tom4eva  
  
free2rhyme (Ta, again to you to!)  
  
Midnight solitaire  
  
And last but not least.  
  
XsesenX (Glad to hear that it is keeping you hooked!)  
  
Less people are reviewing! Argh! Am starting to get paranoid * looks around her suspiciously and then runs off screaming in the opposite direction from the computer * (5 minutes pass) Ok, I'm back and am over my paranoia * darts a quick look over shoulder * Hope you like this chapter and if you do, you know what to do! Hehehe! Gee that was another shameless attempt to get you to review. did it work???? 


	6. Chapter VI

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 6 - Day One of the Reunion  
  
Hermione was woken up by twelve small people jumping on her bed. Looking over at her clock she saw that it was 7:30, and normally she was getting up now and trying to wake the kids up, but not this morning, they were far too excited, and to tell you the truth Hermione was just as excited as they were!  
  
By 8:00 am the children were dressed and ready and waiting for Hermione, this was a world record for them and Hermione was surprised and a little embarrassed at holding them all up! While they were on their way to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, Hermione decided to give them a tour of Hogwarts by daylight, because the night before they had been far to sleepy to really take anything in.  
  
"That is where Peeve's the poltergeist threw dungbombs at us in our sixth year, that is where Fred and George turned the entire corridor into a swamp so that Professor Umbridge would have a difficult time while she was the Headmistress of Hogwarts. They left straight after that, they summoned their brooms and flew right out that window over there, and it was amazing! I bet the students are still talking about it to this day!" Hermione had the children fascinated and she could not help but smile at all the good memories that were flooding back to her. She was not even feeling sad about Ron because she was to busy remembering his as a carefree teenager having the time of his life at Hogwarts.  
  
"Are you telling stories about us Mione?" Said Fred.  
  
"And all this time, we thought that you didn't approve of us!" Said George, they had their arms around their girlfriends and had identical evil grins on their faces.  
  
"I approved of everything that was done in order to get rid of that evil woman!" Even after all of these years the mere mention of Umbridge still had the ability to make her blood boil!  
  
"Fred! George!" The kids called the twins especially! While Jake, Riles, Wills and Robby were defiantly the biggest troublemakers of the lot, the twins reminded her the most of Fred and George, for their inventiveness of the pranks that they managed to pull, and they were only four! There was a serious case of hero worship towards the Weasley twins, they supplied the children with all of their toys and pranks, so to them they were gods!  
  
"Hey Hermione, remember this is where Ginny and I caught you kissing Ron, in our seventh year!" Said Pravati, pointing to an old statue of Gregory the Smarmy. Hermione blushed and a hint of sadness crossed her face before quickly disappearing.  
  
"Oh yeah, and over there is where Professor McGonagall caught Seamus and Lavender getting up to no good!"  
  
"You are quite right Ms Granger." Came a voice from behind the slowly progressing group.  
  
"Good morning Professor, how are you?"  
  
"I am quite well, nice family that you have there."  
  
"Thank you Professor," Hermione beamed at her old teacher.  
  
"I shall be seeing you all in the Great Hall soon, no doubt." With that the Professor swept down the hall and disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Hey Hermione! That's the stair that moved and took us to the forbidden third floor corridor."  
  
"Hey Harry, Ginny! We could have been killed by that three headed dog, what was his name?"  
  
"Hey Mione" came Ginny's reply before Harry began to talk over her.  
  
"Fluffy, Hagrid's pride and joy, next to Norbert of course!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Mione, there was a three headed dog?"  
  
"The staircases move?"  
  
"You went somewhere that is forbidden?" The last question was asked by Daphne and Hermione couldn't help but be embarrassed, and dully reprimanded by the six year old.  
  
The questions were coming quick and fast and Hermione held up her hands to stop them.  
  
"I promise over the week I will answer as many of your questions about Hogwarts as possible, but now I think that it is time to go and eat some breakfast, because we don't want to miss out do we?"  
  
This had the desired effect and they quickly hurried the rest of the way to the Great Hall. The small tables had been removed and the long house tables had returned.  
  
"This is what the Great Hall normally looks like, that table over there is for the Slytherin House, that one is the Ravenclaw, this one here is the Hufflepuff and that one right there is the best of them all! Gryffindor!" Hermione headed straight for her old table and sat down with the children following her lead. Hermione couldn't help but look around for the blonde head of Draco but the platinum blonde hair was nowhere to been seen, Hermione frowned but quickly forgot about him as her attention was captured by the youngsters asking a million questions and of course eating! Only when she heard Blaise call out his name did Hermione remember about Draco she smiled at him as he walked over to where Blaise sat at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
Hermione was so busy answering questions and having a good time that she didn't notice the time creep closer and closer to 10:00 am until the unmistakable sounds of Professor Dumbledore clearing his throat and standing to address the crowd.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
On the other side of the Great Hall at the Slytherin table that was undoubtedly emptier than usual Draco sat watching the wavy haired (A/N: I thought it was about time for Hermione to learn how to style her hair with stuff to make it wavy instead of bushy, sorry if you have a problem with this!) witch laugh and smile her way through breakfast.  
  
Draco was not paying attention to his surroundings at all and was surprised when Blaise called his name from the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Draco! Come and sit over here!" Draco stood up and smiled and walked over to his friend. Hannah was sitting by his side and again Draco smiled but did not say anything to Blaise. He looked over again at the Gryffindor table noticed Hermione looking at him, smiled at her and sat down facing Blaise and Hannah.  
  
"Morning to you both. Did you have a good night sleeping back in the castle?" Hannah blushed and there was a pink tinge to Blaise's cheeks and Draco made a mental note to talk to his friend when they had a free moment.  
  
"It was nice," squeaked Hannah before taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I ah. I wonder what we will be doing today?"  
  
"I assume we are about to find out," and he pointed to the teacher's table where Dumbledore had stood up to make his announcement.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked over the crowded Great Hall, his baby blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. It was nice to see so many people from different houses mingling, though even he had to admit he never thought that he would see two of the most Slytherin Slytherins sitting at the Hufflepuff table, but it went to show you that even the wisest of wizards do not know everything. His wizened old face creased into a smile and as soon as he stood up the entire hall quieted down to listen to what he had to say.  
  
"Good Morning to you all, I trust that you all had a good night's sleep and are ready for everything that we have planned?" There was cheering from all the people in the Great Hall and the smile on Dumbledore's face grew wider.  
  
"Yes, yes! Today all underage wizards will have a special day away from their parents, your day will include a tour of Hogwarts and a taste of what to expect for when you yourselves attend Hogwarts as students," the younger members all looked excitedly at one another and clapped. "While you are all doing this the ex-students will go outside and enjoy some of the lovely summer weather we have been having, and what better way to enjoy the sunshine than by flying? You will get into small groups and during the course of the week you will be put into Quidditch teams and there will be a week long competitions until we have the final for the Quidditch cup on Saturday afternoon!" There were cheers from most of the Great Hall, however there were a few that did not look excited at the prospect of having to fly again, Hermione Granger being one of them, Neville Longbottom another.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore dismissed the group and before Hermione left her children she hugged them all, "you all behave yourselves ok? Don't let Filch catch you doing anything bad other wise you will be in big trouble!" As the kids all got up to go over to the Ravenclaw table where all the children were meeting Professor McGonagall she pulled Trav aside. "Take care of Tate for me will you?"  
  
"Of Course I will Mione," with that he grabbed Tate by the hand and they walked off together.  
  
"Ready for a flying lesson?" Draco drawled behind her, Hermione jumped slightly but turned around with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, do you think that Harry will give me lessons if I ask him?" At this Draco looked slightly put out.  
  
"You can ask Potter if you wish." The old sneer came back to his face at the mention of Harry and Hermione laughed at him.  
  
"I'm joking Draco, I know if I ask him he would say yes!" Hermione managed to break through the tough exterior that Draco still maintained around himself and a look of shock appeared on his face. "I'm joking Draco, would you please give me some tips on flying, it was the only thing, besides Wizards Chess that I wasn't any good at!"  
  
Draco laughed, "I think it is fantastic that there are two things that you are unable to do well, it is healthy for you!" He placed and arm around her shoulders and led her outside and into the bright sunshine.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Pravati, Seamus and Dean saw Hermione and Draco walking ahead of them, Draco with his arm around Hermione and she was actually laughing. While Harry was happy that Hermione was finally over coming her grief he was not happy that she had chosen Draco to help her heal.  
  
Once they were all outside they made a slow progression towards the Quidditch pitch, talking and laughing and just enjoying themselves. Harry soon forgot about Hermione, as Ginny caught his attention. They hadn't had a holiday together before so they were making the most of their time together.  
  
Madame Hooch stood in front of the assembled group and told them get into groups for each of the four positions, they were going to have try outs for teams and then certain members, picked by the sorting hat would be the captains of each team and then the captain would be able to choose the members of that team. It was up to each team to come up with a name to compete under.  
  
Draco walked straight to the seeker line and Hermione stood to the side, unsure of what group to go in. Harry also walked straight for the seeker line, Ginny went to the chaser line, Fred and George went to the beater line, Seamus and Dean went to the keep line but Hermione just stood back undecided. When Draco saw her standing off to the side by herself he ran over to her.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"Draco I told you that I can't fly well, I have no idea where to go! I am going to make a fool of myself!"  
  
"You won't make a fool of yourself! There are plenty of people here that aren't good at flying, look at Longbottom! Now lets see, are you good at hitting things? I seem to remember that you are!" Hermione blushed as she remembered the incident in their fourth year, when Draco had aggravated her so much that she slapped him.  
  
"Draco, I don't think that I would make a good beater!"  
  
"You know I think that you would do a great job as a keeper, they don't have to do much flying, and you only have to guard the three hoops, do you think that you could handle that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, but I'll give it a try I guess!"  
  
With that Hermione trotted off towards the keepers line praying that she didn't fall off of her broom and kill herself!  
  
Draco sauntered over to his place in the seeker line once again but he couldn't help but feel a tinge of nervousness for Hermione, tonight he would take her out and help her with her flying, if she wanted to that was.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The day passed quickly and Hermione found that she had a fantastic time, while her flying was not up to scratch when she had managed to stay upright on her broom, she had managed to catch the quaffle every time. After they had finished for the afternoon, with the sun sinking low into the horizon Hermione caught up with her kids and they told her all about their day, which had consisted of them taking classes, but at a very basic level so that when they came to Hogwarts they would know what to expect. After washing up they headed down to the Great Hall for their dinner everyone was smiling and laughing and Hermione could not remember the last time she was as happy and as carefree as she was now. The only thing that would make her life perfect at that very moment was if she really was the mother of the twelve fantastic children that she had grown to love.  
  
As they were walking to the Great Hall and the children were yelling over each other to tell her about their day and Tate took a firm hold of her hand, Draco caught up with them and escorted them the rest of the way.  
  
"Hermione, after you have put the kids to bed I was wondering if you wanted to take some flying lessons with me, that way when we have to pick teams tomorrow you will feel more confident?" Draco asked.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea Draco, thank you for your help with the lessons and everything."  
  
"Don't mention it. Besides I have an ulterior motive. I have a proposition for you and I want to tell you about it tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I have been really good lately and keeping these things short, well shorter than normal!  
  
How do you all like my attempt at a cliffhanger?? Did it work? Are you intrigued? Hehehe!  
  
Sorry that it took me longer than normal to update, have had mountains of homework, if you read in the newspaper about a girl in Melbourne buried alive under a pile of homework, don't worry they are just talking about me! Hehehe!  
  
Also people, if you have any good ideas for team names for me they would be greatly appreciated! If you don't send me suggestions via the review system then you can send them to me via e-mail at spaced_out_space_cadet@hotmail.com thank you!  
  
Anyway! Thank you for reading my story, I hope that you are enjoying it!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to those who did review!  
  
DanceChic0869 - hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Smmergurl (cailin) - Am going to read your stories now! So look out for a review!  
  
Angelina-Malfoy - Hey! Thank you, you made me blush! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Stormy Phoenix  
  
Lady-Draco79  
  
Cookie-Fr3ako  
  
Islandgirl4  
  
Meg  
  
And  
  
Free 2 Rhyme  
  
Just wanted to say thank you again! You all made my day! I hope that this chapter lives up to expectation! 


	7. Chapter VII

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 7 - Nighttime Flying and Proposals  
  
Hermione met Draco just inside the large doors that led to the Hogwarts grounds. It was 9:00 p.m. and all of the kids were fast asleep, Hermione had placed a special charm on the room that would let her know if any of the children were out of bed or needed her. Hermione had to admit to herself that she was curious, she wanted to know what the preposition that he had for her was. He couldn't possible need anything from her, she didn't have any money and besides he was rich, and it wasn't like he had any children that he wanted her to look after. Or maybe that was it, he had a child and he wanted Hermione to look after it! Well, Hermione thought, she would just have to wait and see, and of course he was her best friend, she would do anything for him.  
  
Draco walked down the staircase to find Hermione already waiting for him.  
  
"Did the kids go to sleep alright?" He asked.  
  
"As soon as their heads hit the pillows! I forgot how tiring going to Hogwarts really is!" Draco led Hermione outside and over the grounds to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Draco, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione could not stand the curiosity any longer, even though she was sure that he wanted to ask her to look after a child of his. Not that he had told her that he had any children, but then what could it be?  
  
"It can wait until after your flying lesson!" Draco would have told her straight away but there was a small, ok large, part of him that was sure that she would reject his offer. The longer he could put it off the better!  
  
Draco and Hermione flew for over an hour, with Draco playing chaser and throwing the quaffle at her. Though he was a seeker and not a chaser, he wasn't bad at the position and Hermione caught every throw, once she had gained enough confidence in herself and her flying ability. After they touched down Draco led Hermione up to the stands where they could sit in comfort and discuss Draco's plans.  
  
"Hermione, there is something that I need to tell you, and I would appreciate it if you just listened to all that I have to say before you answer me, and you don't have to answer me straight away, you can have until the end of the reunion to think about it." Draco looked at her and she nodded her consent and Draco took a deep breath and began to talk. "Hermione you know that my mother died and when she did she left a will. In her will she made some stipulations. In order for me to receive my inheritance and the Manor I must marry. I will have to remain married for a period of no shorter than ten years and in those ten years I must not live away from my wife. I must also produce a legal heir during those ten years."  
  
"Your mother is forcing you to get married?" Hermione was incredulous.  
  
"Yes, my mother sometimes had a warped sense of humor, it seems that she believed that I would never marry and as a result thought that she would force my hand and make me marry."  
  
"Oh Draco, that is terrible, I know your feelings towards marriage, it was something that you said that you would never do! I can see why she did it! So I am guessing that you want me to help you find someone to marry?" Hermione now understood what he wanted and instantly was going through the names of the girls that she remembered from Hogwarts. "You could always marry Pansy, I'm sure that she would love to marry you! In fact if looks could kill last night and tonight for a fact, I would have been dead where I stood!"  
  
"No, no Hermione you have it all wrong!" Draco could not follow Hermione's logic. Didn't she realise that she was a woman?  
  
"What do you mean I have it all wrong? Though even I have to admit it would be no cup of tea being married to Pansy, actually you are quite right, no I don't think that you should marry Pansy, she would make your life a living hell!"  
  
"Hermione, wait, when I was telling you that I need to be married now I wasn't meaning for you to help me find a wife, in fact I have already found the woman that I want to marry."  
  
"Oh, ok then, well who is she?" for some unfathomable reason Hermione felt a stab of something akin to jealousy, and she couldn't work out why! It must be because they were such good friends, she reasoned, yes that was it she didn't want to loose him as a friend.  
  
"Well Hermione I was wondering if. well I was wondering," Draco cleared his throat, "I wanted to know if you would agree to be my wife and have my child? I mean that way we could adopt your children together, and it would be a win win situation!" Draco looked over at Hermione and her mouth was hanging open in an unattractive way that made her look much like a goldfish!  
  
Hermione closed and opened her mouth a couple of time unable to form words.  
  
"Look Hermione, I can understand if you want some time to think it over, but I will tell you this if we get married it will be for all purposes a real marriage, I care for you deeply as a friend which I am sure is the way that you feel for me, and because we are such good friends I am sure that we will be able to make our marriage work. I was thinking that at the end of the ten years we could sit down and re evaluate our marriage and see if we want to end it or stay married." Draco looked at her, Hermione had finally closed her mouth and a look of deep though was on her face. "Well I will get going now, that way you will have time to think about it. Good night Hermione." Draco got up from his chair, turned and walked down the isle and towards the stairs.  
  
"Wait, Draco wait!" Draco turned and walked back to where Hermione was sitting and sat down in his seat once again. "Before I give you my answer, I have one question for you, why me?" Hermione looked at him with her wise eyes slightly clouded with confusion.  
  
"Mione, you are my best friend in the world, my only friend apart from Blaise, you know me better than anyone in the world, and I have the feeling that I know you better than any other person in the world. You know that I can't love anyone and I know that you're not ready to love anyone. I think that we can be married and that we could make a marriage work for us, we are great friends, and marriages that have been based on less have succeeded and I think that ours could."  
  
"Draco I.(Hermione took a deep breath) I will marry you." She closed her eyes and screwed up her face. "But I have a few conditions of my own," Draco looked surprised but nodded for her to continue. "If we get married and adopt my children then you must treat them as if they are your own. I will not jeopardise their futures for anything! If we have a child of our own then I must insist that we remain married until they are at Hogwarts, I can't have his or her lives disrupted because we divorce. That is all that I can think of at the moment. How many people know that you are being forced to marry?"  
  
"Just you, my lawyer and myself, no one else needs to know, in fact I would prefer if they did not."  
  
"If that is the case then I think that people should believe that we married for love, all my friends know that you and I write to each other and I can just tell them that over time our feelings have deepened towards each other and I hadn't told them until now because I was worried about their reactions because they don't like you and of course because of Ron." Hermione took a deep breath and before she could continue Draco cut in.  
  
"You Ms Granger have a very devious mind, has anyone ever told you that you would have been perfect in Slytherin?" Hermione just laughed at him. "I must say though I agree, I wouldn't want others to know that this is not for love. I will promise you Hermione that we would be a real family, I have no desire to raise children in the manner in which I was raised. I promise you that I will be the best father that I can be, provided you help me, my own father did not set the best of examples and I am sure that your childhood was a much happier one."  
  
"Of course I will help you Draco, but never think that I am an expert in the mater! I was completely lost when I first took in the children and it is only through much practice that I have managed as well as I have so far!" The smiled at each other and with out a word they mutually decided that it was time to head back to the castle, besides Hermione wanted to check in on the children. Draco held out his hand to Hermione who accepted it and they walked the rest of the way hand in hand going over the details of their upcoming nuptials. One deciding factor in the whole marriage would be the reactions of the children, they both agreed that if the children did not like him as a father figure then they would not get married and Draco would have to find someone else.  
  
When they got to the portrait that led the Hermione's rooms they stopped and faced each other.  
  
"Hermione we are going to get married and we have never kissed." Draco said seriously, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Yes we have, I distinctly remember kissing you on the cheek after the war had finished." Hermione said cheekily.  
  
"That was not what I meant and you know it," Draco drawled and still looking deep into her eyes lent down closer and close, inch by inch and let his lips hover mere millimeters (sorry if you don't have those where your from!) a teasing glint in his eyes. Hermione couldn't stand it, she knew deep down that at some level she had always been attracted to Draco, who could not be with his devastatingly handsome good looks and his devil may care attitude, and he was inflicting torture on her by making her wait to see what he was going to do. In fact Hermione decided that she couldn't wait and with an evil glint in her eyes she closed the gap between them and took his lower lip between hers and sucked gently before letting it go and kissing him deeply. Surprise flared in Draco's eyes before he groaned deep in his throat closed his eyes and deepened the kiss even further, his hands snaked their way around her waist just as hers crept over his shoulders and Draco pressed their bodies close together and she could feel the effect that the kiss was having on him. They broke away gasping for breath, both more than a little surprised at the feelings that the kiss evoked in both of them. "Um. good night Draco," Hermione said breathlessly and Draco nodded and turned to walk away to his rooms. Before he had managed more than two steps away from her he turned abruptly and swept her in his arms once again and kissed her, Hermione let herself go and put as much feeling as possible into the kiss. Draco broke away and kissed butterfly kisses all over her face and Hermione couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Deep down she was pleased that she was able to evoke suck deep and almost desperate feelings in Draco, who was notorious for not feeling anything. Finally Draco broke away from her fully, his face flushed red with both embarrassment and desire.  
  
"Good night Hermione," he said just as breathless as she had been earlier, he turned and this time managed to walk away with out turning back.  
  
Both had been so engrossed in the kisses that they failed to notice the couple staring at them opened mouthed shock evident on their faces. Hermione and Draco had been so distracted by their kisses that Peeves could have done a naked belly dance around them screaming at the top of his lungs and they would have failed to notice. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away from Hermione who was leaning against the portrait trying to remember the password. Ginny needed to take Harry away before he said something that he would regret in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry guys for stopping there, I fully intended to put in the next day's activities but it was getting so long! As a result I am going to post the next chapter sooner than this one was (hopefully!). Anyway I hope all of the fluff that I put in more than makes up for the slowness of the story, so how are you guys liking it? Anything you want changed or added? Let me know!  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful people who reviewed! You guys are the best!!!!!!!!!! I personally think that I have the best reviewers in the whole world! Thank you so much to the people who review constantly, and also a big thanks to those who have reviewed me for the first time! I have never got as many reviews for a story as I have for this one and if it wasn't for you wonderful people I probably wouldn't continue writing it!  
  
Oh and by the way, sorry for leaving you with a sort of cliffie, but that looked like the best place to stop, otherwise it would have been pages and pages too long! But I hope that you like it anyway!  
  
Dedicated to.  
  
Meg - Ta, for the team names!  
  
Islandgirl4 - Are you from Australia?  
  
Mysticalfairy-05  
  
Free2rhyme  
  
Malferz  
  
Hermione182  
  
Laura  
  
Gamegirl3 - Thank you so much for ideas for the names of the teams, I think that you will see some familiar ones!  
  
Cookie-Fr3ako  
  
DanceChic0869  
  
Sweet-77-thang  
  
Jenny - Thank you also for names for teams! You will also be seeing some familiar ones too!  
  
Danika - I'm so glad that you found my story again!  
  
Smmergurl  
  
Stormy Phoenix - Well I guess if you want to know what happens your just gonna have to keep reading! Sorry for being mean! 


	8. Chapter VIII

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 8 - Day Two - Confrontations and Quidditch  
  
The next morning Draco woke up with the sun shining on his face and a smile that wouldn't go away. Whistling, he got out of bed and dressed quickly though, he still stopped five times to look at himself to make sure that he was looking his best in his loose fitting white wash jeans and a black Jag T-shirt (saw a guy wearing that today. yummy!). He decided against wearing robes, as they were not compulsory for adults, besides muggle clothing was much more comfortable.  
  
Still whistling Draco walked the short distance to Hermione's room and knocked lightly on the portrait, the young girls were all looking at him curiously and giggling with one another, one batter her eyelashes at him and waved, Draco just laughed as the portrait was opened and Draco was shocked by what he saw.  
  
"Good morning Draco," Hermione looked uncomfortable and instead of inviting him into her room she stepped out of the room and shut the door quickly behind her.  
  
"Good morning Mione, you are looking beautiful this morning." Draco looked at her with shining eyes and Hermione blushed bright red before shaking her head.  
  
"Um Draco, I had some visitors this morning, in fact they are still in my room." Draco looked confused.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry and Ginny are in there with the kids. They were here last night, they came to talk to me, they saw. last night they saw us. well you know, you were there!"  
  
"When we kissed?" Draco looked down at her, slightly annoyed that she was ashamed of the kiss that they had shared. "Was it that bad that you can not even name it?" Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at him with shock.  
  
"No, of course not! I was just embarrassed that we were seen doing something that was private, it was between us." Hermione tilted her head to the side to see if he understood her. Draco gave a slight nod of his head to indicate that he did understand her.  
  
"Mione, do you mind waiting out here, I want to talk to Ginny and Harry. You can take the kids down to breakfast and I will meet you there. Is that alright?"  
  
"What are you going to say to them?" Hermione did not want a war to be waged between her best friends and her now fiancée.  
  
"I just want to talk to them, I want to explain a few things."  
  
"Are you going to tell them that we are only going to be married because of,"  
  
"No one needs to know about that." Draco cut Hermione off and she just nodded at him. She turned, said the password and went into the room. A minute later she returned with the children all of who said hello or waved to him as they passed and Draco pressed a light kiss to Hermione's lips as she passed him and he went into her room to face Ginny and Harry.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Half an hour later Draco swaggered into the Great Hall and casually walked over to Hermione who was once again seated at the Gryffindor table. He waved over at Blaise and Hannah who both got up from their seats and walked over to Draco and sat with him, Hermione and the children. Hermione was looking at Draco curiously but all he did was smile at her and say hello to Blaise.  
  
"How are the both of you this fine morning?" Draco smiled his devastatingly handsome smile and more than one woman was blown away, needless to say so was Hermione. Blaise however was unaffected and wanted to know what had put Draco in unusually high spirits.  
  
"It is far to early in the morning for you to have tortured someone, what are you so happy?" Blaise asked bluntly.  
  
"Blaise you should know that it's never to early for a little torture." An evil predatory grin spread over Draco's face as Ginny and Harry walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, they skirted the area where Hermione and Draco were seated and went to the other end on the long table where Neville was sitting trying to clean the Pumpkin juice that he had spilled all over the table (see, some things never change!).  
  
"What did you do to them?" Hermione demanded her face was flushed and there were frown lines on her forehead. Draco just laughed and patted her hand. Blaise looked interested and Hannah just looked between the two shaking her head, sometimes it was better not to ask questions! Hermione got up and heard Dumbledore announce that it was time for the children to be off, so she was momentarily distracted from finding out what it was that Draco had said.  
  
"Bye guys, I will see you all later this afternoon ok?" They all smiled and waved and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall. Hermione walked over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering if we could have a quick chat before we have to go outside?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"Gee, no Malfoy to protect you now? Why don't you run over to your lover boy and leave us alone." Harry said scathingly, he grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione was shocked but Dumbledore announced that it was time fore the adults to go out to the Quidditch pitch and Hermione was pushed along by the crowd. Hermione walked out in a daze not paying attention to where she was going and she walked straight into George.  
  
"Oh sorry George, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." Hermione looked up at the tall freckled man.  
  
"Daydreaming about that blonde ferret were you?" George frowned down at her before walking off in the opposite direction. Hermione stopped and tears began to well up in her eyes but being a Gryffindor meant that you were brave. And, she told herself, that she should have realised that her friends weren't going to be happy with her choices, but she was all grown up now and it was time that she put herself first and her children.  
  
Draco watched Hermione as she composed herself and walked towards the Quidditch pitch with her head held high. Draco walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Never better. well that may be a lie but I will be fine. What did you say to Harry and Ginny? I have never known George to be like that."  
  
"I just told them that we were in love and that we wanted to get married and that if they were your real friends then they would just have to deal with that." Hermione nodded and unconsciously snuggled closer to Draco.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"The teams captains will be announced in a few moments. The decisions will be made by the Goblet of Fire, the name of the captain and the team name will be decided and then after that the captains will select their team." Madame Hooch said as she looked at the crowd gathered around her. "Once I have called you name come to the front. The teams are as follows, The Lightening Bolts with Harry Potter as the captain. The Dragons with Draco Malfoy as the captain. The Serpents with the captain Pansy Parkinson, Seekers 'n Snitches with Terry Boot as the captain. The Owls and Minister Neville Longbottom as the captain. The Fire Balls, Justin Finch-Fletchley you will be the captain. Drooble's Best Bubble Gum, Ernie Macmillan you will be the captain of that team. The Birds of Prey you will be lead by Eloise Midgeon. And finally we have The Eagles whose captain will be Lavender Brown. You will now have half an hour to choose your teams."  
  
Harry was the first to choose his team with Fred and George as beaters, Ginny as a chaser, and the Patill twins as chasers as well and Seamus as the keeper.  
  
Draco looked around and quickly picked his team, Hermione as the keeper, Blaise, Hannah and Susan Bones as the chasers and Dean Thomas and Bob Moon the beaters, Draco obviously being the seeker. (A/N: Moon is mentioned in the sorting ceremony in the first book, but no first name was given so I made one up, just incase you were wondering! Oh and I am not going to put in the names of the other people's teams, as quite frankly they don't matter!)  
  
Each team spent the rest of the afternoon practicing together as tomorrow was going to be the launch of the Hogwarts Ex-Students Quidditch Competition.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly and as a team the Dragons were good, very good but so were the Lightening Bolts Draco realised and of all of the teams they were going to give them the most competition.  
  
"Draco I have decided that tonight I am going to meet with Harry, Ginny, Fred and George, I think that it is time that I sat with them and sort out this whole. mess. I don't want to fight with my friends, for such a long time they were all that I had and I can't risk that. I was wondering if you would come to my room early, that way we can talk to the kids first and tell them that we are thinking of getting married and then you could stay with them until I have had a chance to talk to the others?"  
  
"I think that sounds like a plan, I will come up to your room straight for dinner that way we don't waste any time for you going to talk to Potter and the rest of them." Draco walked back to the castle with his arm around Hermione, and he stopped walking just before they reached the castle doors. The kiss that they had shared the previous evening had been playing through his mind all day and Draco couldn't contain himself any longer and lent down to kiss her. Hermione gave a start of surprise before relaxing and enjoying the feel of Draco's lips against hers and the slow insistent probing of his tongue. Hermione let herself just go with the good feeling of Draco's kiss. She had had an emotional day and she knew that it was only going to get more so. Draco backed Hermione up against the Castle wall leaning into her body. He had not meant for the kiss to last this long but once he had touched his lips to hers he couldn't seem to help himself. Finally he broke away and they were both gasping for breath, Hermione's cheeks were flushed and she tried desperately to regain her composure. Smiling at him slightly she took hold of his hand and led him into the great hall so that they could eat dinner.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hermione waited nervously for Draco to come to her rooms, she had already explained to the kids that she and Draco want to talk to them about something important, but she was waiting for him to come before she told the kids what was so important.  
  
Draco had showered and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a loose fitting black shirt that made his pale skin and platinum hair stand out. Her realised that he was nervous, the reaction of the kids was the only thing between he and Hermione getting married. He knew that if even only one of them objected to his and Hermione getting married then Hermione would back out. Taking a deep breath he said the password and walked into Hermione's common room.  
  
"Good evening all." Draco said cheerfully. The kids all shouted out hellos to him. They had all become used to his friendship with Hermione and since their first evening, except for once he ate with them. Draco looked at Hermione wanting to get his cue from her.  
  
"Guys, I asked Draco here this evening because we have something to discuss with you. But when I have told you what Draco and I are planing remember one thing, you all have to agree with it, or it will not happen." She looked at them all to see if they understood. When she had decided that they understood what she was saying she took a deep breath and called on her Gryffindor bravery. A small part of her was hoping that even one child would disagree so that she could get out of marriage to Draco even though she was sure that marrying him was the right thing to do. "You all know that Draco and I have been friends for a long time and last night when Draco and I were having flying practice Draco asked me something, he asked me to marry him." Hermione looked at the children reading the surprise there and even confusion. "Before I give him my answer I have decided that if he does marry me I am a package deal, if he wants me to be his wife then he takes me with you all." Hermione looked at them again trying to gauge their reactions. "If you want to ask any questions, we will answer them for you." Jake was the oldest and perhaps the bravest of them children and she looked to him for the first question.  
  
"What will happen to us?" Jake had a surly expression on his face and Hermione's heart went out to him, after he had lost his parents he had withdrawn into himself only really letting in his three little shadows.  
  
"Nothing will happen to you, when Mione said that she was thinking of getting married and she had to ask you your thoughts she meant that she had to ask you because when she gets married you will still be living with her and you would have to like the man, in this case me and I would have to like all of you. I have to say that from Mione's letters I felt like I knew you all before I met you and then having met you all I realised that Mione hadn't done you justice, you are all wonderful people and it would be an honor to me if you all let me take over the role of father as you have let Mione take the role of mother." Hermione looked at Draco grateful that he had take charge, the kids would respect him more if he spoke up for himself.  
  
"What happens when one of us gets adopted out then?" demanded Riles.  
  
"If I get married to Draco it means that I will be able to adopt you all and none of you will have to go anywhere!" Hermione looked at them all and she saw Daphne visibly relax.  
  
"So we wouldn't have to leave, not ever?" Asked Immy.  
  
"No not ever, well you will only have to leave when you get your Hogwarts letters, because I think that when you get that you will want to go!" Hermione smiled at them all. "Now kids you don't' have to make your mind up now, in fact I would really like it if you all took some time to think it over and you can tell me by the end of the week ok?" when she received nod's all round she looked at Draco and smiled, when he smiled back she blushed and their earlier kisses came to mind. "Now if you all don't mind I am going to leave you here with Draco, I have to go visiting, so promise me that you will all behave for Draco while I am gone and I will be back to put you all in bed." After they all made their promises Hermione walked down the long corridors of Hogwarts and headed towards the Gryffindor tower where she knew that Harry and Ginny were staying. After a brief chat with the Fat Lady Hermione made her way around the corner and knocked on an old suit of armour that politely moved out of the way to reveal a door. Ginny opened it up and looked shocked at seeing Hermione standing there.  
  
"Hello Ginny, I was wondering if I could come in and have a chat with you and Harry." Ginny moved aside but her face was far from friendly. Hermione walked in and was surprised to see both sets of twins on the couches that Harry and Ginny had in their common room. "Good evening all, I am glad that you are all here because I have something to tell you," Hermione paused and once again called for that braveness of hers, it was funny she had enough bravery when it came to standing up and fighting against the likes of Voldemort but when it came to her friends she became weak kneed and developed a stutter! "You all know that Draco and I have been friends for a long time and Draco has asked me to marry him."  
  
"He what?" Harry exploded, "Your going to marry Malfoy? The guy that made, yours, mine and Ron's lives a living hell while we were at Hogwarts? Are you made woman?" Ginny had grabbed his arm to stop him leaping out of the chair.  
  
"Draco asked me to marry him, and I said yes on the condition that the kids approve. I know what Draco was like when we were at Hogwarts and he has grown a lot since then, we all have Harry. I'm not asking for your approval but you are all my friends and really I shouldn't even have to ask." Hermione hung her head, her eye's scrunched up trying in vain to hold back the tears that threatened to spill past her eyelashes.  
  
"For Merlin's sake Hermione, what about Ron?" Fred and George demanded at the same time. If it were any other time Hermione would have laughed.  
  
"What about him? Ron is dead and nothing I say or do is going to bring him back, what would you have me do? Live the rest of my life a hermit with no one?" Hermione looked up at them not bothering to try and stop the tears that were freely falling down her cheeks. "I loved Ron with all my heart when he was alive and when he died it almost killed me. When he died I stopped living and now I'm trying to get back some of the life that I used to have and you want to deny me of that?" Hermione's anguish was evident and with shaking hands she angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Why Malfoy? Of all the wizards in the world, why him?"  
  
"Why Draco, or why anyone? If it were someone else would you all be as angry at me as you are now? What if it were Neville would you be mad that in some way I was dishonoring Ron's memory?"  
  
"Malfoy is a slimy ferret Hermione, you know that! Ron is probably turning over in his grave right now!"  
  
"Of everyone here Ginny I thought that perhaps you would understand but I guess not. I love him, he has been my only true friend since the end of the war, the only one that really cared about how I was doing. I love him and with the blessings of my children I will marry him. As my friends I hope that you can all learn to accept that. If you can not then I will understand. Goodnight." With that Hermione turned and left the stunned faces of the people that she thought were her friends, nay the people that she thought were her family.  
  
She walked blindly down the corridors towards her room, tears falling unbidden down her face and as she got to the portrait that concealed her door she fell to the ground, sobs racking her body. Draco ran to the door and when he saw her on the floor gently picked her up and with soothing words brought her into her room and sat in front of the fire comforting her as she cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hello all, I had written two pages of this story when my computer did something funny and I lost all of the stuff that I had written! I was not a happy camper, I can tell you! But I think that I like this version better. I know that I said that I was going to make my A/N's shorter but whenever I get a review, I try to reply to you all personally, and I got so many reviews (YOU GUY'S ROCK!) that I couldn't help myself. So sorry that this is sooooooo late! I know that I promised at least one a week, but computer trouble, the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers came out on DVD (gotta love Legolas!) and homework made me put it on hold, something that I never wanted to do I can tell you! But you have it at last! Hope that you all like! I have decided that I would like to reach 100 reviews, so if you would like to help me. Hehehe.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to.  
  
Carmen Willows - Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I am really loving yours at the moment and I am touched that you took the time to read mine. Thank you!!!  
  
Hallie Walker - Hey, sorry about the delay! I hope that the chapter was good enough that it made up for the delay!  
  
Blue-Dreamz - I hope that the reactions were good enough, I loved writing Pansy's reaction, that was soooooo much fun!  
  
Danika - hey, glad that you liked the part about Peeves, was on a bit of a sugar high when I wrote that so I think it was reflected in my writing. You're right though a naked Peeves it yucky! Besides, it was my very pathetic attempt at humor.  
  
Stormy Phoenix - Hello, I hope that you like the answers to your questions.  
  
Demensha - I update as much as possible but because I am busy at the moment, one a week on average!  
  
RE16 - In my story Ron has died, he was killed in the war against Voldemort. Sorry I thought that I put that in the beginning of the story! Thank you for the suggestions though.  
  
Hallie Walker - I hate having to worry about grammar, so if you find them ignore them, because if you read on later you will see I hate proof reading my work! I will e-mail you.  
  
Moonkeeper - Here you go.  
  
Carly114 - Nothing is perfect, but thank you! You made me blush. :)  
  
Jenny - Thanks to the help of many (hint hint! ;)) I have now decided on the names for the Quidditch teams I was having serious writers block concerning the names. Thanks again for that! You are a lifesaver!  
  
Blackdragonofdeath13 - Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Tom4eva - I update as soon as I can!  
  
Islandgirl4 - The only reason that I thought you were from Australia was because of the time that I got your last review, I got it in the middle of the day here, so I thought that it was probably to late in America for you to be American, but then again, I don't know much about the different time zones but there you go! Draco and Hermione fic's are my fave as well, in case you couldn't tell.  
  
Rachel - I have no idea when I will finish this, but I am going to write the whole thing, I hate when people stop half way through a fic that you are enjoying!  
  
Flutechick - Glad that you like it.  
  
Draco's Girl - Glad that you like it as well.  
  
Meg - Thank you as usual! You never fail to make me smile with your reviews!  
  
LovesBitch2 - I'm glad that I inspired you to be angry and Harry and Ginny, there is going to be more conflict about that, I mean the path to true love is full of potholes! And Ginny and Harry are twin holes, lol, that actually sounds really mean, but you get what I mean, right?  
  
The Elfin Child - Your right about my punctuation, bit I hardly ever read over what I write, because for some reason even when I write essays to hand in, I can't read over them, it makes me feel ill, which is really quite bad but I will do better to read over things so them make complete sense! Ta for pointing it out to me. :)  
  
Gamegirl3 - Hello! Look out for a review from me! I always try to review the stories of the people who review mine. I'm glad that you like it so much, I am getting better at the cliffies, but I hate reading them so I feel bad when I do that to people but you know. Thanks again for the names. And a big thank you for making me smile with your review! It was sweet.  
  
Lady-Solarity - Hey! I am from Melbourne born and bred, since you left me such a lovely review I will not pick on you for being from Tassie! :) There are so few of us on ff.net! I wonder why? You are right though I do use to many !'s but I can't help it, it is such a bad habit! How did I do this chapter, was I good at not using as many !'s or did I fail and use more than usual?? 


	9. Chapter IX

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 9 - Day Three - Peace and Quidditch  
  
Hermione woke to someone tugging on her arm, she looked down and saw Tate but she was disorientated, her pillow was a lot harder than normal and the last time she checked her bed didn't have arms. She looked up into the sleeping face of Draco and the events of last night came crashing back, she must have fallen asleep in Draco's arms after coming back from Harry and Ginny's room.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart, is it time to get up?" Hermione asked him. Tate nodded at her but there was a frown on his little face. "What's wrong darling? I need you to tell me what its wrong, because how can I help you if you don't tell me?" Hermione could feel old frustrations building up inside her again. When Tate was upset she felt it more because she was never sure of what she was supposed to do to fix things for him. Hermione gently pried Draco's arms from around her and she got up off of the sofa. Draco shifted but remained asleep.  
  
"Tate will you tell me what I wrong?" Hermione tried again. He shook his head and went into his bedroom to change out of his pajamas and into day clothes.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Harry, I think that we need to talk to Hermione," Ginny looked at her husband.  
  
"Yeah, we need to tell her again what a bad idea it is for her to marry Malfoy! I still don't understand how she could do that to Ron." Harry said vehemently.  
  
"No Harry I think that we need to talk to Hermione and tell her that we support her no matter what." Ginny said quietly. She did not want to anger Harry but she had been up all night thinking about Hermione and Ron and Malfoy and then she thought of herself and Harry and how she would have felt if someone had told her that she could not marry Harry.  
  
"Have you gone mad as well?" Harry demanded looking at her as if she had sprouted another head.  
  
"Of course I haven't gone mad! But think about it Harry, Hermione must see something good in Malfoy if she says that she loves him and wants to marry him, who am I to stand in the way of love. Hermione has had it tough since Ron died and with her parents dying soon after she has had a bad few years, and again I will ask you Harry who am I to stand in the way of her happiness?"  
  
"Ron was your brother! Are you going to let her betray him like that?"  
  
"Ron was my brother and I love him very deeply! Hermione did to and I am sure there will be a part of her that always will. She isn't betraying Ron, Harry. Admit it you feel betrayed because she is going to marry the one person beside Voldemort that is your enemy!" Ginny's face was red and her hair glowed around her face and for a moment Harry was awestruck, he always thought that Ginny was the most beautiful when she was angry because it meant that she truly felt passionate about something. Harry also knew that when Ginny was like this he didn't have the heart to say no to her.  
  
"Ginny, what if she is making a big mistake?"  
  
"If she is Harry then we will be there for her if things don't work out. I know that Ron would want Hermione to be happy and if Malfoy makes her happy then. well you know we have to support her."  
  
"Well said Ginny!" Came the voice of George Weasley. Fred along with Pravati and Padma were all standing just inside Harry and Ginny's common room.  
  
"We had a chat between the four of us last night and the girls here convinced us that we were being far too hard on Hermione." Padma grinned evilly.  
  
"Yeah we badgered them so much last night that they finny saw our point of view." The girls all laughed and the twins got slightly red around the ears.  
  
"I think that we need to talk with Hermione again today. I think that Ron would be more upset with us than with Hermione, we were horrible to her last night and it was not deserved!" said Ginny.  
  
They all walked away from their common room and headed down to the Great Hall for a little breakfast and a little peace making.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Draco, wake up, it's morning! Draco?"  
  
Draco turned and buried his head deeper into the sofa's cushions, he was dreaming, he had to be. Hw as following a little girl who was running ahead of him laughing, looking back at him every so often just to make sure that he was still following and she would laugh at him because no matter how fast he ran he could never catch up, now when she looked back she would call his name, "Draco, Draco." That's funny, he thought, the little girl sounds just like Hermione. Finally, Hermione had had enough! "Draco Malfoy if you don't wake up this instant I'll let the twins put frog spawn all over your precious hair!" it worked like a charm and Draco instantly woke up his hands moved to check his hair and it was then that he noticed that he was surrounded by laughing faces. He shook his head ruefully and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Good morning," he said groggily.  
  
"It's about time that you woke up, go to your room and get changed, other wise you will be late for breakfast, and remember it is our first Quidditch match today so you better hurry!" Hermione almost shoved him out of the room and she and the kids all went down to breakfast not bothering to wait for Draco to arrive before they dug into the scrumptious breakfast that was on the table before them. Looking down at her watch Hermione noticed that it was 9:30 am and Draco had still not come down to eat breakfast. Hermione waved good-bye to the kids as they went off for their classes; they would e able to attend the matches that were to be played later that day. Draco still had not come down and Hermione was starting to get worried, though why she was worried she did not know.  
  
"Hermione. um I was wondering if we could have a word?" Harry asked tentatively. Surprised, Hermione looked up into the faces of her six friends, she nodded and they took the seats that the kids had occupied.  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Look Hermione, were sorry for last night, we shouldn't have yelled at you, you're a grown woman and you can make your own decisions. besides we all know that Ron would have wanted you to be happy, and we wouldn't deny you the chance to be happy." Harry hung his head waiting for Hermione to yell at him for being such a prat last night but nothing happened. He cautiously looked up, just in time to see Hermione launch herself at him and give him a big hug. She knew what it had cost him to say that to her and she couldn't be happier.  
  
"Thanks, you guys! You don't know how happy it makes me that you are all willing to support me in my decisions!" Hermione beamed at them all and as they began to eat their breakfast Hermione almost forgot about the missing Draco.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"What the.?" Draco was lunged at from behind. Drawing his wand he quickly turned and came face to face with the most horrific sight, Pansy was standing in front of him in the most hideous outfit known to man, he assumed that this is what she thought was appropriate Quidditch wear. She was wearing skin tight lime green lycra, that left nothing to the imagination and Draco could not repress the shudder of revulsion that over came him!  
  
"What the heel do you want?" he demanded, slowly backing away from the offending sight of Pansy.  
  
"Oh Dracy-poosie! Why have you been ignoring me this week?" She said is falsely sweet hurt tones. As he was backing away from her she was slowly advancing on him, however to get to the Great Hall he needed to be on the other side of Pansy, the way he was going now was leading him to the dungeons.  
  
"What is wrong with you? I thought that I told you on the train never to talk to me again or to call me that, that. name," he said disdainfully. The look of distaste and anger would have made most people run for their lives but not Pansy, Draco believed her to be part troll, because apart from her looks she seemed to have an unnaturally thick hide.  
  
"Oh I know that you didn't mean that Dracy," she fluttered her eyelashes at him, "I know that you are only being the way that you are because you don't want anyone to know how much like me, but that's ok Dracy, you don't have to hide your feelings, I love you." At that Draco really did recoil, turn and run away from her. "Dracy, Dracy? Don't run, don't be ashamed of your feelings!" Pansy said breathlessly as she followed him down the halls.  
  
Half way to the old potions room Draco realised what he was doing, he was running away from someone like a scared little boy and while Pansy was made of the stuff nightmares were made of he was a Malfoy and they didn't run away from anything. With that thought Draco stopped abruptly and Pansy not expecting that crashed into the back of him sending them both sprawling to the floor. Draco pushed her off of him and got up, his wand drawn ready to use.  
  
"Pansy I am going to say this once, and once only. You are going to go away and never talk to me again, I do not love you, hell I never even liked you! Stay away from me and never call me any of those sickening names again, on second thoughts never say my name again. I am getting married to Hermione Granger, and if you so much as go near her you will regret it, understood?" Pansy looked up at him with big eyes, shock evident on her face. "I said, is that understood?" Draco said imperiously. Pansy gave nothing more than a small nod of her head and Draco turned and walked away from the lime green lump on the floor, towards the Great Hall and to Hermione.  
  
***************************************************************** Draco finally made his way to the Great Hall and when he opened the doors he was happy to see Hermione surrounded by her friends, they were laughing and talking and Draco knew that they had made peace. While a part of him was repulsed at thought of him going over to sit with Harry Potter and co, another part of him was happy because Hermione was happy again.  
  
"Good morning." Draco drawled behind Hermione, she jumped and turned around to see him.  
  
"What took you so long?" Hermione demanded, her eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"I had a run in with," Draco turned and saw Pansy entering the Great Hall and gave another shudder, "her." Hermione was quite alarmed when she saw Pansy and Fred choked on his porridge.  
  
"What is that?" George asked.  
  
"Now that isn't nice," said Ginny though when she turned to look at Pansy she almost fell off her chair with surprise. "My Merlin, those clothes should be outlawed, it is down right indecent to be walking around in clothes like that, there are children here for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"Let's just pray that we are given Quidditch robes to play in today!" Padma said.  
  
"Well that's done it, I can't even finish my breakfast now," said Harry and he dropped a piece of bacon back onto his plate.  
  
"Draco you better eat something before we go out to practice." Hermione said, the mother in her coming out to make an appearance.  
  
"No, I think that this is the first and probably last time that I am going to agree with Potter, I can't eat after seeing that!" Harry choked on his pumpkin juice.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They spent the morning training as teams, there was to be one match played that afternoon, and depending on the length of that game possibly another one after that. Draco wanted the team to sit together so that they could study their future opponents. When a team won they would advance to the next round, the team that lost by the least amount of points would be given a second chance. The first match was The Lightening Bolts v's The Serpents. After they had eaten lunch Hermione and the kids all made their way to the Quidditch pitch where they would be meeting the rest of the team. Hermione had explained the rules of Quidditch to the kids a long time ago and the older ones had been informed about it by their parents, but this was the first match that they had been too and they were quite excited.  
  
"Hey Mione, we have seats up here!" Yelled down Hannah, Hermione spotted her and waved and they made their way up to their seats. Tate sat down beside her and Jake surprisingly took the other seat. Draco looked a little put out about the seating arrangement and Blaise didn't bother to contain his chuckles at Draco's expense. Draco glared at him but Blaise continued to laugh, even when they were at Hogwarts Blaise was the only person that got away with laughing at Draco. Draco looked over at the kids surrounding Hermione and he couldn't help but notice that they had all gathered around her protectively, as if protecting her from him. He made a mental note to point it out to Hermione later to see what she wanted to do about it. Little did Draco know that Hermione had also noticed and she was already planing to have a chat with them before they went to bed.  
  
Madame Hooch started the game with a blast from her whistle and Professor Dumbledore was doing the honors of being the announcer for the match.  
  
"Aaaaaaaand they're off! Ginny Weasley with the quaffle easily fly's around Miss Parkinson and ohhhhhhhhhhh, watch out for those bludgers Miss Weasley! Miss Parkinson with the quaffle but oh no, it is beautifully taken off her by Miss Patil, I'm actually not sure which on who passes to Miss Weasley who scores! 10 points to the Lightening Bolts!" The crowd cheered and the game resumed play. "Mr. Weasley good hit of that bludger! Watch out Mr. Smith! Ohhhhhh, nasty one that one! Foul!!! Miss Patil to take a penalty shot for Mr. Smith deliberately hitting her with his elbow. She lines up and. scores! 20 to nothing in favour of the Lightening Bolts. I'm afraid that the Serpents aren't having a good game!" The crowd continued to cheer and with the help of Blaise and Draco Hermione was explaining to the kids what was happening. "Wait a minute Mr. Potter has seen the snitch!" Harry went into a spectacular dive on his trusty old Firebolt, Norman Splat, the seeker for the Serpents was to busy picking his nose to look for the snitch and by the time he realised what was going on Harry already had the snitch and was flying loop-the-loops in the air. Hermione jumped up and screamed wildly, she was reminded of the many games that she had attended as a student and as old habits die hard she almost turned expecting to see Ron beside her so that she could give him a hug, but that was not possible anymore, and a sadness overcame Hermione for a moment before she brushed it off and pasted a bright smile on her face.  
  
"The Lightening Bolts win! 170 points to nil! Great game everyone!" Professor Dumbledore smiled at the people surrounding him; the twinkle in his bright blue eyes was almost blinding. Once the crowd had quieted down he announced that, "the next game to be played today will be The Owl's v's The Fire Balls. That game will start in an hour." Hermione went down to congratulate her friends and waited for them all to change so that they could come and sit with her to watch the next match.  
  
The next match was more competitive with The Owl's losing by only 40 points. Dumbledore announced the rest of the draw it would be, Drooble's Best Bubble Gum v's The Birds of Prey, The Eagles v's the Seeker's and Snitch's. The Dragon's were to play the team that earned the wild card.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
At the Gryffindor table there was loud celebrations, as well as the Hufflepuff table. At the teacher's table Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked at each other and shared a knowing smile. Having this reunion was one of their better ideas, it ranked right up their with his idea for the Philosophers Stone back when they were all first year students.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Draco will you come up to my room again tonight, I want to have a word with you and the kids. I think that they may have more questions and there are some things that I want to explain to them, that is of course if it is alright with you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Actually I was going to suggest that we do that, you know what they say, great minds think alike." Draco quipped.  
  
"I'm not sure if I like my mind being compared to yours Draco! I mean look at its history!" Hermione smiled cheekily and stuck her tongue out at him. Draco felt a pang of something that he wasn't quite sure of, in his chest region. He enjoyed it when Hermione spared with him verbally, it was this trait in her, the fact that she wasn't afraid to stand up to him that made him instinctively know that she would make a good wife for him. However when they had previously made fun of each other he was never left with this feeling that he was unable to describe. Draco shook his head and followed Hermione up to her common room.  
  
"Ok kids, I want to have another chat with you today, I noticed that you were a bit upset today Tate and I know that some of you have some more questions that you didn't get to ask last night, so I'm giving you another chance to ask the both of us anything that you want! And remember you can ask the both of us questions at any time, ok?" They all nodded and Hermione waited patiently for one of the kids to talk.  
  
"Where are we going to live?" Will demanded. She knew that he had had a hard transition when he first moved to Granger House. Hermione looked at Draco they had not discussed this and Hermione was also curious as to where they would live.  
  
"Well I was thinking that on Sunday after we leave Hogwarts, that the thirteen of you could come and visit me at my home, the Malfoy Manor and we can see if you all like it there. If you don't then I guess that we will see what we want to do then, does that sound ok to you?" He asked Wills directly but looked around to see the reaction of the rest of the kids. Wills gave a nod of his head and Draco smiled inwardly at the very grown up attitude that the five-year-old had.  
  
"Will we still be able to play together?" asked Immy innocently.  
  
"Of course sweet heart, if Draco and I get married nothing much is going to change except for the fact that we will all get to spend time with Draco as well as each other."  
  
"Are you going to teach us things still?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Yes, I will still stay at home with you all and teach you things. You know that I think that your education is the most important thing, besides how are you going to learn all about the muggle world if I send you all of to a wizards school?" Hermione asked and a few of the younger ones giggled.  
  
"I wouldn't want to change the lifestyle that you have all become accustomed to, I want you all and Mione to be happy. You will all get to have your special time with her, I know that you all have special time with her and I would do nothing to change that." Draco looked at Hermione and they both thought that they had done the best that they could to convince the kids. The decision was now theirs to make. All of the kids looked to Jake for his response, he was the unofficial leader of their group.  
  
"Were gonna go in the bedroom and talk about it, k?" Hermione nodded and all of the kids got up and silently followed Jake into the boy's bedroom, where they shut the door firmly behind them.  
  
"Well I think that we did the best that we could." Draco said and Hermione nodded. A small part of her brain couldn't help but ask why they were going to so much trouble for a business agreement. Hermione was smart enough to know that she didn't want to know the answer to that question at the moment. Half an hour later the bedroom door swung open and the kids all trooped out single file and sat on the floor in front of Draco and Hermione who were sitting on the same sofa that they had fallen asleep on the night before.  
  
"We have decided that." Hermione gasped, Tate had spoken his first words!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So what do you all think of my pathetic attempt at humor in this chapter? I know most of you will be sitting there wondering where exactly I put humor in this chapter and that it quite alright, I know it was pathetic and I shall refrain from putting in anymore! Well intentionally putting in humor that is! Sorry about not putting more detail into the Quidditch match but I don't think that I have the flair for writing such scenes so sorry if you wanted more detail, if you did then I am afraid that you are just going to have to use those wonderful imaginations of yours!  
  
What do you think of my evil cliffie? Hehehe! At least my chappies are longer!  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews guys!! I reach over 100!!!!!!!! Wow! I never thought that I would actually make it to that many reviews, especially since my first story only got 19! So big thanks to all of you who have reviewed and especially to those who review each chapter, you don't know how much your continued support means to me! :)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to.  
  
Weirdo-loser-freak - Hey, thanks for the review, love the name by the way!  
  
Angelina-Malfoy - Thank you so much for your reviews, and the offer!! I love your story heaps as well!! I can't wait for your next chapter!  
  
I give it all to Mr. Black - I'm happy that you think that I am original, but I am sure that someone out there has already done this before and if they haven't, YAY! Lol!  
  
Scholz03 - Thanks for the review!  
  
Elfgirl - Ta for the review! I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last!  
  
Snowbear - Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad that Stormy Phoenix recommended it! Makes me fell special!  
  
Azn-Sweetie - Thanks for the review! I'm gonna have to remember that you changed your name!  
  
Tom4eva - Glad that you liked it so much!  
  
The-Rouge-Thorn - Your right I should use ' more often but I thought that English people spoke a bit more formally so I put in both words, get me?  
  
The Blue Lady1 - Big thanks to you for being my 100th reviewer!! I never thought that I would get there so a extra big thank you to you!  
  
br*tney - Thank you for ALL of the reviews that was fantastic! I hope that I answered all your questions when I e-mailed you, but if I didn't ask me again and I will answer them for you! Did who hear them talking? I had to make her finally good at Quidditch, but your right it is impossible for her to have caught the quaffle every time, but I couldn't help myself! It takes me forever to remember all of the names, I have to keep going back in my story to double check and make sure that I haven't forgotten anyone!  
  
Hallie Walker - As usual, thank you muchly! Sorry that the last chapter took me longer to get out than usual!  
  
DanceChic0869 - I'm glad that you like it!  
  
Gamegirl3 - I thought that the twins deserved a bigger part in this fic because what would a Harry Potter story be without the twins? But I wanted them to get angry because I thought that it would make the story a little more believable.  
  
The Elfin Child - It took me a long time to go over everything to make sure that my punctuation was better, so I hope that you are able to read it better, Hehehe, I'm glad that I inspired you to smack them all in the head, I think that they deserved it!  
  
Blue-Dreamz - It always takes a little while for people to come around, but then what would a story be with out a little conflict every now and then?  
  
Stormy Phoenix - I hope that I was quick enough in getting this chapter out! Thank you for telling your sister to read this story *hugs* to you!!! :)  
  
Moonkeeper - See, all is getting better!  
  
Islandgirl4 - Hey! Thanks for the review!  
  
Meg - Hey!! I hope that you had a great Labour Day weekend! And I hope that this chapter is up to standard!  
  
Moween - Hey, it's all good, you're allowed to be a little nutz! Thanks for the review! 


	10. Chapter X

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 10 - Day Four & Five - Peace at Last!  
  
*** Guys, please read my authors note at the bottom of the chapter, it is important this time! Hehehe! ***  
  
Hermione woke bright and early the next morning, still in awe of Tate, finally he had spoken his first words to her, and they were such important ones.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"We have decided that." Hermione gasped, "we have decided that we don't mind if you two get married, but we will see if we can all live together once we are at Malfoy Manor." Hermione jumped out of her chair and picked Tate up of the floor and swung him up into her arms.  
  
"Oh honey, I am so proud of you!" Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and smiled brightly at her children.  
  
"You know I think that this calls for a celebration! What do you all say we sneak down to the kitchens and ask the house elves for a little dessert?" The kids all yelled and cheered and Draco led them down to the kitchens were they were inundated with sweet food and drink.  
  
***End Flash back***  
  
Hermione was still smiling as she got everyone ready for their day. The fact that the kids agreed to her getting married to Draco was a blessing, she just hoped that everything went well when they stayed at the Manor. Because Hermione had enough sense to know that if that didn't go well then the kids would object to them getting married, and Hermione realised that she was actually looking forward to marrying Draco Malfoy, something that she had never even thought about.  
  
The day passed quickly and they watched the next two Quidditch matches, The Birds of Prey defeated Drooble's Best Bubble Gum by 100 points and the Eagles lost by only 10 points to the Seeker's and Snitch's team. The Dragon's were going to play against the Eagles and Blaise, Draco, Bob and Dean were discussing tactics to beat them, while Hannah, Susan and Hermione tried as best as they could to get involved in the discussion but to be quite honest they weren't interested at all!  
  
Draco spent as much time with the kids as possible, he wanted them to be used to him so that they didn't get shocked when they stayed at his home. And if Draco was honest with himself he wanted to spend as much time with these kids because he wanted to prove to himself that he was going to be a better father than Lucius had been to him.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Draco decided that the night before the match the team were all going to get together to have a chat about strategies for their first game the next day.  
  
"Well we may as well go to my rooms because I have to put the kids to bed, if that is ok with the rest of you?" Hermione offered and after everyone agreed Hermione put all the kids to bed and cast a silencing charm on the room so that their voices wouldn't wake up the kids.  
  
While they were all sitting there the men once again launched into detailed descriptions of flight patterns and goal scoring techniques, and the females soon lost interest, the games of Quidditch were supposed to be friendly but Quidditch was Quidditch and the women just let the men chat about it together.  
  
"So Susan, what happened to you after we graduated?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Well there isn't much to tell really, my aunt is a muggle and I went to live with her, well my parents sent me to live with her because of all that was happening here, they thought that it would be safer for me. I went to a muggle university and I met Chris, the most wonderful man in the world. He's a muggle of course so I couldn't bring him here for the week. Haven't told him I'm a witch yet," she laughed, "I might if the lazy sod gets up off him bum and asks me to marry him!" This time they all laughed. "What about you girls then? I've been out of the loop these past couple of years, I almost had a heart attack when that owl flew threw my window until I remembered what they were for!" Susan laughed at herself. Hermione motioned for Hannah to fill them in on what she had been doing since they graduated.  
  
"Well I got a job with the Daily Prophet and I work with them as a field reporter, I covered most of what went on with the war and I did that series of interviews with witches and wizards who had fought for the light side." Hannah glanced over at Blaise as she said this, which Hermione noticed.  
  
"I remember reading those, is that where you met Blaise again? I remember reading a profile on him." Hannah blushed bright red and both Mione and Susan laughed at her.  
  
"Oh all right, yeah that is where we met, we've been going out ever since." Hannah smiled brightly and all of the girls continued to giggle loudly which disrupted the men and their Quidditch talk. The looked over at the women who were giggling much like they had when they were school girls and Hannah looked meaningfully at Blaise who flushed slightly, cleared his throat and tried to draw the attention of the men back to Quidditch.  
  
"So that is about it really, I still work for the Prophet, though I don't do any field reporting now, I am one of the editors now so I get a squishy office and I love it!" she said gleefully.  
  
"Well Hermione what about you, I think that you will probably have the most interesting story to tell." Susan said in such a way as to inspire others to gossip with her, Hermione just smiled at her.  
  
"Well I doubt that mine is the most interesting but here goes! As soon as we graduated I spent a week at home with my parents, and then I came straight back to Hogwarts I spent the next few months training as a medi- witch as well as doing some specialised defense against the dark arts training. Harry and Ron were here as well as a select few others. Dumbledore thought that it was most important that I have medi training because he knew that with the war coming that they would be needed the most. I continued my training even after the war started because as it turned out I had a natural aptitude for it. However once the war had been going for a month I went out into the field to fight. After a week I was set up in a small ramshackle old hut out past the dark forest, not the one here on the Hogwarts grounds, but the one near to the battlefield. Late one night there was a knock on my door but I didn't think that that was as strange occurrence, in fact most of my visitors came at night. What was odd was that this particular visitor was a person that I had not seen in months and the last time I had seen him I had sworn that at our next meeting I would curse him into another lifetime, how I hate eating my mown words!" As Hermione spoke, the men ceased all their talk of Quidditch and they listened to her tale, Draco knew where this particular part was leading. "Draco collapsed onto the floor in front of me and when I realised who he was there was defiantly a small part of me that wanted to kick him in the ribs and close the door on him, but I thought better of it and I healed his wounds." Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled.  
  
"You saved my life." Draco murmured, the tone in the room instantly became serious, to serious for Hermione.  
  
"And there are will always be times when I regret it," she said dryly and everyone laughed. "I also tried to convince Malfoy here that he was fighting for the wrong side but nothing that I said seemed to convince him. I had in a fully body cast for over 2 weeks, and I put the silencing charm on him more than once, you were the worst patient that I ever had!" Hermione declared and she once again made everyone laugh. "Dumbledore came to visit and I don't know what he said but by the time he left Draco had changed his mind and he decided to fight along side us. I had other patients to heal over those couple of weeks but the war was coming to a head and then we had the final battle. Harry very nearly lost his life that night and many good witches and wizards did. I was fighting beside Ron and Harry and I saw a Deatheater turn and point his wand at Ron but before I had a chance to do anything he killed Ron." Hermione paused for a moment reliving the scene in her head, trying desperately to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill over. She took a deep breath and continued, "while I tried to help Ron even though I knew it was helpless Harry was finally getting ready for his showdown with Voldemort. I finally realised that I couldn't help Ron and I fought off as many Deatheaters as I could." Hermione absently rubbed her shoulder that was still scared from that night. "I got hit by a curse that I have never heard of before, and I can tell you it leaves a mark, and it makes you lose a fair bit of blood, if I didn't have my training then I probably would have died that night as well."  
  
"Did you ever find out who got Ron?" Hannah asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, it was Bellatrix Lestrange. She killed Sirius Black as well, as many other horrible things. She was the only person that I killed. I remember once when Harry faced Voldemort Lestrange said that to do one of the unforgivable curses you have to mean it, and to be honest with you I didn't really think that I had it in me, but as it turns out, I do." Hermione paused again, she had promised herself that when she was at this reunion she would not think about that night, or Ron or the war at all, but then again maybe this is exactly what she needed, to talk about it and maybe she would finally be able to have some peace. "I was never tried for her killing, in fact I probably did her a favour, she would have been given the Dementors kiss anyway. After the final battle I received an owl from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, my parents had been killed by group of Deatheaters who had been attacking muggles. I don't really remember anything much of the next few months, but Dumbledore let me stay here, the school had been closed for that year anyway so I was able to stay here. Then I used the money that my parents left me in their will and opened Granger House and I looked after the children orphaned by the war. And that is about it really. Draco and I kept in contact after the war via owl and I pretty much looked after my kids and everything was going along normally until I got my letter from Dumbledore asking me to come here for the reunion." Hermione looked up for the last part of her story she had been looking down at her hands.  
  
"Wow" Hannah breathed. She knew that Hermione had been through a lot and she had been someone that she wanted to interview after the war, but she couldn't find her.  
  
"Hannah I would.um, can you please not use what I have just told you for a story in the Prophet, I don't really want people out there to know about me, like. that."  
  
"Of course Hermione, I wouldn't dream of it, besides I'm not a reporter anymore." Hermione smiled at her gratefully.  
  
"Well I didn't mean for it to get so. depressing in here! What are we going to do in our Quidditch game tomorrow?" Hermione asked in a not so subtle attempt to change the subject.  
  
So they spent the rest of the evening talking about Quidditch, until Draco declared that it was time for everyone to go to bed so that they would be well rested for tomorrows match.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hermione stayed up most of the night going over in her head the events of the past couple of years and of course, going over Ron's death. At first she had felt guilty because if she had only turned quicker she may have been able to send a curse towards Belatrix that would have prevented her from killing Ron but she had come to realise that that kind of thinking was pointless, and there was nothing that she could do that would have changed the outcome. Finally at dawn Hermione fell into a deep sleep, finally at peace with herself after all that time. She knew tha she would always miss Ron and a small part of her heart would always belong to him, but it was time to move on, and even though she wasn't marrying Draco because she loved him she would be able to have a new life when they married and, she hoped, a happy and safe life together.  
  
Mione was finally woken up by Tate who ran in her room and jumped on top of her. "Wake up Mione! It's morning!" Now that he had finally decided that it was time to talk there was nothing anyone could do to shut him up!  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled dragging her head up from underneath her pillow. For the first time in a long time she woke with a smile on her face and she felt well rested even though she had only had a couple of hours sleep. "Go make sure everyone is up and I'll get changed, I'm playing Quidditch today!" Tate cheered and ran out of the room to wake the others. Hermione laughed and quickly dressed so that she could go down and eat some breakfast.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Ok team, remember this is just a bit of fun so no pressure, though I have to admit that I want to win! So go out there and do your best!" Draco said while they were in the change rooms. As they made a move to walk out onto the pitch Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and held her back just slightly. "You'll be great today, just like in our practice, ok?" Hermione smiled at him and nodded and they quickly caught up with the rest of the team and walked out onto the pitch. The kids were sitting with Harry and Ginny and Hermione waved to them and they clapped as she flew past them on her way to the three hoops that she was defending.  
  
The Eagles who were captained by Lavender Brown took their positions in the air and after a quick blast from Madame Hooch's whistle the game began. Hermione kept her eyes trained on the quaffle silently praying that it wouldn't come flying towards her. While she had been good in practice with Draco she knew that it was pure luck that she had managed to save all of those shots, but Draco was right, this was just a game and she was going to have fun!  
  
Dumbledore was commentating the game once again but Hermione was to busy watching the quaffle to pay any attention to him. She didn't know how Harry and Draco managed to do this when they were at school it was nerve racking! She watched as Ginny scored a goal and then as Susan scored one as well, she had to quickly duck out of the way of a bludger and Dean came flying past her chasing after it. Blaise managed to score a goal before Hermione was put on her guard watching Lavender streak towards her the quaffle in hand. Lav managed to duck past a bludger and was heading straight for Hermione, soon there was nothing between Lav and the goal posts but Hermione, shaking slightly Hermione didn't take her eyes of the quaffle as Lav released it, heading for the left hand goal post, Hermione dived and. missed, the quaffle sailed through, the score was 30-10. Hermione was disappointed with herself, and she looked up at Draco who was circling high above her, he saw her looking at gave her the thumbs up, she just laughed and got back to concentrating on the quaffle.  
  
The game was a long one; Hermione managed to save more goals than she let in! Draco managed to catch the snitch in a spectacular dive, the final scores were 300 to 200.  
  
Because there were an uneven number of teams and the Dragons had played the last game of the round, they were given a bye for the next round. The next round would be The Lightening Bolt's v's The Seekers and Snitch's and the Fire Ball's v's The Birds of Prey. The next round would be announced after the two matches had been played.  
  
The team decided to celebrate and after another trip to the kitchens sweets of every kind were found in Hermione's room and she had much trouble trying to convince the kids to go to bed. Hermione had had the best day of her life, the peace that she felt with in was reflected on the outside and many people noticed the change in Hermione, especially her friends and some of her old teachers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: It seems that everyone is happy that Tate has finally spoken I thought it was about time for him to do it, and of course they have to be important words! Sorry that this wasn't as long as the previous chapter but I wasn't really happy with this chapter, so I hope that you all like it, hopefully the next chapter will be better! :)  
  
Now guys, because it is a condition of Draco's mother's will Draco and Hermione, if they marry, will have to have a child. Now I am asking for suggestions for both girls and boys names, for if they have a child! I can't guarantee that any name that you give me will be used but any suggestions are welcome! Thanks, you guys!  
  
And also I am the Beta-reader for a FANTASTIC story that you should all really go and check out! Hehehe! It is called 'A New Threat' and it is by Angelina-Malfoy. So do yourselves a favour guys and go and read it! :)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to.  
  
The-Rouge-Thorn - Glad that you liked that chappie, Tate and the kids will get a larger role in the next few chapters.  
  
Hallie Walker - Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Scarlett1 - I thought that the story was dragging on a little bit so I thought that I should speed things up a little bit, sorry if you didn't like that. Thanks for complementing my evil side by the way! Ta for both reviews!  
  
I give it all to Mr. Black - Hehehe! I'm glad that you liked it and that you didn't think my attempt at humor was pathetic. I made myself laugh when I was reading that part about Pansy because I could picture it in my head, lol! Little Tate couldn't be mute forever so I thought it was about time for him to have a chat with Hermione!  
  
Gamegirl3 - Happy Birthday for the 8th! I hope that you had a great day, and that you got heaps of pressies!  
  
Merimeet - I think that I am honored to have written the evilest cliffie! So thanks for the compliment!  
  
Azn-Sweetie - Aw! Shucks! Glad that you like it!  
  
Blue-Dreamz - I thought that last chappie was the best yet as well, though hopefully this one is just as good!  
  
Sherrafina - Thank you so much for reviewing my other story! It was my first one so it was very special to me, so big hugs to you for reviewing it!  
  
Moonkeeper - I thought that I would give Hermione a little break and let her have some peace and fun for a little bit!  
  
Sweet-77-thang - Sorry to do that to you, but come on cliffies are good for you, or they keep you interested anyway!  
  
Stormy Phoenix - Thanks for the review, I was proud of myself for getting that chapter out quite quickly!  
  
Snowbear - I'm sorry for being evil, but I hope that this chapter makes up for it!  
  
Scholz03 - Glad that you like it :)  
  
Meg - Thank you as usual! You never fail to make me smile with your reviews!  
  
Danika - I thought that the Idea of Pansy in lycra would make most people loose their appetites!  
  
Br*tney - Your right I did make them both a little OOC, but I thought that it would be good for a laugh if Dumbledore was the announcer, and I have always wanted Draco to loose his cool, so that is why I made him run, but I did put him back into his normal character by having him face her later on.  
  
DanceChic0869 - Thanks for the review!  
  
Weirdo-loser-freak - There will be more Quidditch, the final is going to have a better description because that is the most important game!  
  
Hermione182 - Thanks for reviewing! I read you bio, I am a big fan of romance novels as well, the trashier the better! Lol! When you read my fic you will probably be able to tell!  
  
Jenny - Hey Jenny, thanks for the review, glad that you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you like this one!  
  
Smmergurl - Hey Cailin, glad that you liked it and I will e-mail you! 


	11. Chapter XI

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 11 - Day Six & Seven, the end of the Reunion  
  
The sixth and second last day of the reunion flew past and Hermione was surprised that she felt as sad as she did. She hadn't really wanted to come at all and now she was going to regret leaving. She had had some of the best times of her life had been had on these grounds. She went on her first date, with Viktor Krum, she found her first love, with Ron, she had received her first marriage proposal, from Draco, and she had made friends with people that she knew would be friends for life. She had also managed to make new friends during this week, though she and Hannah had spoken while they were at school, playing on the same Quidditch team this week had made them become real friends.  
  
The Quidditch games had been played and tomorrow, before the goodbye feast, the final was gong to be played, it was the Dragons v's the Lightening Bolts. Hermione couldn't help but think to herself that it wasn't going to help things along with Harry and Ginny and the rest if they beat them, though Draco had never beaten Harry in a Quidditch match when they played against each other so the match was going to prove to be interesting.  
  
After eating an enjoyable dinner with the rest of the team Hermione left them early to put the kids to bed. An owl floated in the open window of her bedroom and Hermione walked over to the familiar while owl and took the piece of parchment from her leg, "Hello Hedwig, its been a while." Hermione lightly scratched her head before fishing out an owl treat from her trunk, with a grateful hoot Hedwig soared out of the window while Hermione unraveled the old piece of parchment. Hermione smiled when she realised what it was. Picking up her wand from where it lay on her bed side table she taped the parchment with it lightly and recited the familiar phrase, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and she smile as line crisscrossed on the pages and finally the map of Hogwarts was visible. She quickly scanned the parchment looking for the small dot that read Harry Potter. He was in the library and Hermione chuckled softly to herself. She quickly glanced at the children who were all supposed to be sleeping and when she realised what the twins were up to she ran into the girls bedroom.  
  
"If so much as a drop of that water lands on Daphne I swear the two of you will have to squeeze bubotubers for their pus for my potions for a whole year!" Taylah and Kayla sprang back form the sleeping form of Daphne and realised that it was no use trying to hide the pitcher of water in their hands. "Honestly girls, you two should know better! To bed with you now and if I catch you doing something like that again, you will be in trouble faster than you can say Quidditch!" Hermione kept her voice low so as not to wake the other sleeping girls.  
  
"Sorry Mione," the both mumbled as they walked back to their beds and pulled the covers around themselves. After Hermione shut the door behind her they turned to look at each other. "I don't know how she does it sometimes!" Taylah declared.  
  
"You'd think that she was using magic," said Kayla and both girls dissolved into giggles before they finally went to sleep.  
  
Hermione tucked the map into her robes and walked the familiar path to the library, she had made the journey so many times in the past that she could have done it now with her eyes closed, but she could hear the evil cackles of Peeves in the distance and didn't trust him enough to be walking down the halls blind.  
  
She paused out the front of the bathroom in which she had been attacked by a 12-foot troll in her first year and had been saved by Harry and Ron. The castle walls held many memories for her, both happy and some sad ones. She consulted her map once again and took the slightly longer route to the library in order to miss talking to Professor Snape, while he had proved his worth to her by fight along side her in the war there was a small part of her that remembered the vindictive teacher that he had been and as such she wanted to avoid him at all costs.  
  
"Good evening Harry," she said as she walked silently into the library. Harry was looking in at the books in the restricted section, there was a low mummer of whispers coming from the books as if they could sense someone watching them.  
  
"Hey Mione, I see you got my. map."  
  
"What's up Harry is there something wrong?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk a little bit. We used to be so close and now we owl each other every now and then and now I don't know anything about you. I didn't even know that you and Malfoy had kept in contact over the years let alone were close enough to want to get married." Harry looked at her imploringly and Hermione went over and gave him a hug.  
  
"Oh Harry, how did we drift so far apart? I know that it was my fault, after Ron died I didn't want any reminders of him, and you and Ginny were the biggest reminders of all, so to save myself and my sanity I guess I let myself drift away from you because I didn't want to hurt anymore."  
  
"Now don't you take all of the blame on yourself Mione, its my fault as well. Ginny made me so happy after the war, I think that I felt that I had someone in my life who wanted to be with me and now that most of the danger had passed she wouldn't leave me, like I felt that everyone else had. In a way I guess I forgot about what you meant to me, so when you distanced yourself I let you go because. well I guess it was selfish of me I wanted Ginny to myself I suppose and I finally had a proper family with the Weasleys."  
  
"I understand Harry, you know if anyone had of asked me what I thought was going to happen in my life and to all of us I would never had guess this. I really am glad that this reunion came when it did, I am finally ready to move on with my life, and I want you and Ginny to be a big part of it." Hermione looked at Harry with big eyes, silently pleading with him to accept Draco properly. Harry laughed quietly.  
  
"To be honest with you Mione, I don't think that Malfoy and I will ever be best friends but I think that I owe it to you to give him a chance, even if the effort may very well kill me." He said dryly and they laughed together. Hermione was glad, something inside of her healed a little more, she finally had her best friend back.  
  
"Thanks for this Harry, I really needed it." Hermione said as they made their way from the library to their rooms.  
  
"You know what so did I," Harry smiled at her and gave her a hug before they parted ways at the old charms classroom.  
  
"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow at breakfast, good luck in the game tomorrow Harry, though I have to say this will be the first time that I wont be cheering for you to win!" Hermione said lightly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! It will be a good game, best of luck to you Mione, I will hand you a tissue when you're crying over your loss!"  
  
"Keep dreaming Potter!" They laughed together and Hermione couldn't help but feel younger, there really was magic in this castle, and not only the kind that you need a wand for.  
  
"Night Mione!"  
  
"Goodnight Harry."  
  
***************************************************************** The final day of the reunion dawned bright and clear. Hermione woke, her tummy a bundle of nerves, little butterflies making her fell jittery. She had now conquered her fear of flying however she still didn't enjoy flying at least not like Draco and Harry did. Besides she had never flown in a Quidditch match against Harry and the Weasleys, and she knew they were good, so she had very good reason to be nervous.  
  
There was nothing planed for the morning so Hermione took the children around the castle and the grounds and told them more stories from her days at Hogwarts and all of the trouble that she had got into, that wasn't her fault of course!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Welcome to the final match of the Reunion Cup! Today we have The Dragon's v's The Lightning Bolts!" The crowd cheered as Dumbledore made his announcement. "And coming out onto the pitch we have The Lightening Bolts, with Finnigan, Patil, Patil, Weasley, Weasley, Potter and Potter! I think they need another Finnigan in their team to make things even!" The crowed chuckled and cheered and waited for The Dragon's to make their appearance. "And now we have The Dragon's with Moon, Bones, Zambini, Thomas, Abbot, Granger and Malfoy!" There were cheers, especially from the twelve youngsters sitting with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Madame Hooch steps out onto the field, the golden snitch is released and the bludgers and finally the quaffle and the game is on!" There were more cheers and shouts from the fans, the game was by far the best of the week and the players were moving so fast that the spectators could hardly keep up!  
  
"A nice hit of the bludger from George Weasley, narrowly missing Blaise Zambini, Ginny Potter with the quaffle throws and it is intercepted by Hannah Abbot who weaves nicely between both Patil twins, she shoots annnnnnnnnnd scores! Scores are 10-0" There were cheers and boos from the crowds below, each team seemed to have an equal number of followers. (A/N: am going to use first names now because it is easier, k?)  
  
"They're off again, and Padma with the quaffle passes to Parvati, who passes to Padma who passes to Parvati, and I am getting dizzy now! Padma passes to Ginny who shoots and. scores! Scores are 10 all!"  
  
The game followed on in that same vein each team scoring and then the other team catching up, there was no sign of the snitch and both Harry and Draco were circling the game from above, trying to keep an eye on the game and an eye out for the snitch, they both realised that the only way to win the game was to catch the snitch.  
  
Suddenly Draco did a vertical dive heading straight down, he wove through bludgers, chasers and beaters keeping his eye trained on the golden snitch. Harry who had been looking at another part of the field when Draco spotted the snitch went into a dive of his own trying to catch up with Draco. Most of the crowd were on their feet trying to get a better look at Draco, and many thought that he was going to crash spectacularly with the pitch. Without warning the snitch changed its direction and Draco managed to pull up his broom and fly straight up into the air with out losing control of his broom, Harry who was also an excellent flyer also kept control of his broom and the change in direction from the snitch allowed Harry and Draco to be neck and neck with each other. Each man was urging his broom to give just a tiny extra spurt of speed that would him the edge that was needed to catch the snitch and therefore win the game. They both were on Firebolts so neither had to worry about the other having a superior broom. Suddenly they both pitched forward, their arms outstretched and at last the snitch was caught.  
  
There was a deafening roar from the crowds, this was by far the best game of the week and it had lasted almost four hours. When the teams were standing on the pitch Draco and Harry walked towards each other.  
  
"Good game," Draco muttered.  
  
"You know it was about time you finally beat me at catching the snitch." Harry smiled ruefully and stuck out his hand, Draco looked at it for a moment before extending his hand and the two boys who had been enemies shook hands and finally realised that they were now both men who hod out grown petty childhood squabbles, but then again that didn't mean that they were friends. Because that was something that was not going to be happening anytime soon!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"That was the best game ever!" Neville said, the Great Hall seemed more crowded than usual with people talking loudly about the game that had been played that day, they were still excited.  
  
"Yeah, even if we did lose I must admit that it was pretty good." Harry said, the Gryffindor table was filled with people to the point where some were standing at the ends because there wasn't enough room for everybody. Both teams sat facing each other talking and laughing, though Hermione noticed that Draco seemed to be the only one not getting into the surrounding conversations.  
  
"Are you ok Draco?" Hermione questioned him quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of those around them.  
  
"Yeah, a little tired I guess." Draco looked at her sideways his head still facing the plate of barley touched food in front if him.  
  
"You're worried about tomorrow aren't you?" Hermione asked wisely.  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Of course not, I just know you very well, and don't worry things will go great I have a good feeling about it." Draco smiled at her, feeling some what comforted by her words and he finally joined in the conversations, and Hermione was pleased to notice that Harry and the rest as well as Draco were polite to each other, if a little formal but that was better than them dueling to the death.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The next day they would be taking the train back to Platform 9 and ¾'s and then take a portkey to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione was asked many questions from the kids that night before they went to bed, about the Manor but Hermione for once didn't have the answers because Draco had failed to mention anything about the Manor to her, and in her excitement over the week she hadn't thought to ask.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Have you packed everything? I want you all to double check everything because I don't want to have you suddenly remember something when we are on the train!" Hermione was nervous about staying with Draco, though she wasn't going to admit it to him because he was nervous enough as it was!  
  
Finally after over an hour of packing and repacking and finding forgotten items they were ready.  
  
"Come on there are a few people who I want to say good bye to before we leave!" Hermione ushered the kids down the hall after reducing all of the trunks and making sure that each child had their belongings.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, thank you so much for making me come, this week has been fantastic."  
  
"I'm glad that you enjoyed it Miss Granger, Albus and I thought that it was the perfect idea, besides it was about time that we all had a little fun." Hermione laughed with her old teacher, and a small part of her brain whispered that she never thought that Professor McGonagall would approve of fun.  
  
"Are you ready Hermione? I have gotten up a carriage." Hermione smiled up at Draco.  
  
"Will you take the kids there, there are a couple of good byes that I want to say before we go." Draco nodded and he led the children to a large carriage that he had chosen.  
  
"Hannah!"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"I just wanted to say good bye, and for the next week I will be staying with Draco at the Manor, and I was wondering if you and Blaise would like to come and visit?" Hermione smiled at her new friend.  
  
"Oh, I would love that, I'll send you an owl." They hugged and Hermione waved good bye to Blaise before going to look for Harry and Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys.  
  
"Bye guys!" Hermione hugged Ginny and the Patil twins and then the boys before making promises to write and get together soon, something that they all promised would happen.  
  
Hermione continued to wave and smile at her friends before finally returning to the carriage.  
  
"Have you had a good time Hermione?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Yes, though I do have to say there is a small part of me that is sad to leave, Hogwarts will always be home to me, but I will get to visit again, when these little ones get their letters, and for that I can't wait!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I thought that that was a good place to stop, next chappie we finally get to see the Manor and I still haven't thought about what that is going to look like, but I'll write it soon! Hope that you like this chapter! :)  
  
Thank you all so much for the names for the kids, I have already chose some to appear in my story, sorry that I can't use them all and as for the name of the Malfoy child.well that is just going to have to wait! But never fear you will not be waiting as long as you think! While I would love to use all of the names that were sent to me, I think that it is a little impossible but I will feature as many as I can! I promise.  
  
Hey, I am so sorry if you have reviewed previous chapters and I haven't written anything to you, I only just realised that not all of my reviews are sent to my e-mail, so I am sorry guys if I appeared rude, I am going to make a better effort to make sure that I put everyone in when I say my thank-yous!  
  
Just a thought guys, does anyone have any ideas for when I should end my story? If you read the summary and the conditions of the will you will have so ideas for where this is headed but when do you think I should end it? Let me know you thoughts! Ta! :) Besides I don't want you to be reading this and asking yourself, 'is this story ever going to end?!?!'  
  
This chappie is dedicated to.  
  
Draco's-Girl81 - Thank you for the review!  
  
Chel - Thanks for the e-mail! I am happy that you like both of my stories! :) I love getting reviews for my other story because as I have mentioned before I have a soft spot for it because it was my first!  
  
Krazymelmo5385 - Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Chelsea - Thanks for the review! I love getting e-mails! :)  
  
Desera' - I'm glad that you think I'm funny, I do try but it doesn't always work! Thanks for the review!  
  
Hermione M. Malfoy - Thanks for the review, consider yourself e-mailed! Lol!  
  
Azn-Sweetie - Glad that you still like it! Thanx for the review!  
  
I give it all to Mr. Black - Thank you so much for the suggestions! I am definitely going to use one of them. but not for what you would expect! So Ta muchly! :)  
  
Summergurl - Thanks for the name suggestions! I very much appreciate it!  
  
Danika - Once again many thanks! I loved all of the names and I am going to pinch one! Lol!  
  
Blue-Dreamz - Hey, the wedding will be soon enough, I have to get through a few things before that can happen. but soon!  
  
Hells Angel - I loved the names that you sent me, thank you so much, if I can use on I will!  
  
Polei - I must say I am glad that I am inspiring you to become a Hermione/Draco fan!  
  
Snowbear - I love the names sooooo much! I am definitely going to use one. but your going to have to wait to find out! Thanks for the long review!  
  
Ashley023 - The wedding will happen. eventually! Lol!  
  
Quello Bello - The names that you sent me were so gorgeous! Thank you so much!  
  
RE16 - Thank you for the names! They are lovely!  
  
Moonkeeper - I love the names that you sent as well.Destiny!  
  
Meg - Thank you once again!! Your reviews mean so much and thank you big time for all of the names!  
  
Br*tney - Harry and the others will make an appearance soon  
  
DanceChic0869 - I thought that it was about time you were filled in on some of the gaps of her past!  
  
Jenny - I love those names as well! I know that at least one is going to make an appearance, thank you so much!  
  
Hufflepuff1324 - I hope that you like this chapter too!  
  
Serpena - I hope that reading my chapter didn't make you to late!! Thanks for the review!  
  
Captain Oblivious - I love the name change!!! Love it, Love it, Love it!  
  
Hermione182 - I love the names that you sent me! They were so nice, I especially love one.Great job on the names! 


	12. Chapter XII

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 12 - The Malfoy Manor  
  
"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." They were standing in a small huddle each person holding onto the deflated rubber tire that had been their portkey. If Hermione opened her eyes just a little more they would have popped out of her head, the children all had suitable looks of awe on their faces.  
  
The Manor was an impressive stone structure that greatly resembled the Hogwarts castle, though it was smaller, but not by much. Hermione counted up five stories and the house was wide enough to ensure that if you wanted to walk around the entire perimeter you would need to pack a picnic lunch.  
  
"You live in this house all by yourself?" Hermione asked him incredulously.  
  
"Well I have a staff of 30 house elves but apart from that yes I do live here alone." Hermione thought that she has a hint of loneliness in his eyes but the look was gone that quickly that she wasn't sure that she had even seen it at all. "Well there is no point standing out here and just looking at it, come inside and you can explore the Manor." Draco ushered them all into the front entrance, which was a large square area with a marble floor and high arched ceiling with big arches that led off in three different directions.  
  
"Master Malfoy, you are home! Is there anything Blonkers can get you sir?" came the high pitched squeaking of a bright little male house elf.  
  
"Everyone take out your trunks please," Draco addressed the children and Hermione who all obediently took out their trunks put them on the floor and took a couple of steps back. "Engorgio." Draco said with a flick of his wand and all of the trunks returned to their normal size.  
  
"Blonkers can you please take these trunks to the rooms that I had you prepare, we will be taking a tour of the manor." Blonkers nodded and bowed at Draco who smiled and shook his head, in a manner that suggested that the had told the house elf numerous times not to bow but the elf still did it any way.  
  
"Yes sir, anything sir." Hermione couldn't help the slight frown and thoughts of S.P.E.W. that crossed her mind but when she saw the smile on Blonkers face she knew that the little elf was happy.  
  
"Well kids, which way should we go, left, right or straight ahead?" Draco asked.  
  
"Left!" Yelled out Jake, Hermione was happy to see excitement on his face, in the past he had been a sullen and quite child content to only to open himself up around Robbie, Riles and Wills and her sometimes. Hermione was glad that Jake was starting to come out of his shell and warm up to Draco, it would help in getting the other boys to follow his lead.  
  
"Any objections?" Draco looked around at the kids smiling. "No? Good, left it is!"  
  
Hermione was just as excited, if not more than the kids. She had heard quite a bit about the Malfoy Manor when she was in Hogwarts, it was now time to see if the rumors were true.  
  
"Well this is the lower left wing of the Manor, each level above us is a replica of this floor, however each room has its own special qualities. The right side of the house is the same, the middle corridor which we did not follow is the only section of the Manor that is different on every level, except two there is one room that's contents was so great that it took two levels to contain it. But I will leave that room till later."  
  
They walked passed the high arches and down the left corridor, the floors were all marble and their footsteps echoed around the otherwise silent hall. Tate walked over to Hermione and grabbed her hand, the echoing sounds were starting to scare him and Hermione had to admit that it was a little creepy. Draco motioned for them to follow him into the first room on the right side of the hall. The room was a bright sunny open lounge area.  
  
"The left wing of the house was my mothers, and as you can see she decorated it according to her tastes. When we visit the right wing of the house you will notice how different it is from this wing, only because it was decorated with my fathers tastes."  
  
"Where are your mother and father?" Daphne asked. She looked inquiringly up at Draco and again he was struck with how she appeared much older than she really was.  
  
"My father died four years ago and m mother passed away just recently." A look of sadness passed over Draco's face and Immy went over and grabbed his hand.  
  
"I don't have a mummy or a daddy either, none of us do." Immy smiled at him in the way that only young children can and Draco felt something inside of him melt, perhaps some of the ice that surrounded his heart.  
  
"Well that just means that we all have something in common then doesn't it? Anyway on with the exploring!" Draco said trying to levitate the mood in the room that had rapidly turned somber.  
  
"These are pretty flowers," Daphne said as she walked over to a stand that held a vase full of blood red roses, in fact this room was decorated entirely with roses.  
  
"Do you know what type of flower that is?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Roses," said Jake. "My dad used to buy them for my mum." Hermione smiled at him, taking him to the reunion and then here was probably the best thing that she could have done for him, Jake seemed to be opening up more now than he ever had.  
  
"That's right Jake, my mother loved flowers and each room in this wing is decorated with one flower in mind." Draco showed them around the rest of the wing, Hermione had to say that her favorite room was the day lounge that was decorated with violets.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Sir, Miss and little sir's and miss's, lunch is served," said a small house elf, this one obviously female.  
  
"Thank you Phonix, we will be there shortly." Phonix scampered off and Draco turned to look at everyone, Immy's small hand remained enclosed in his and Draco looked quite pleased that Immy trusted him enough to want to hold his hand. "Well I am hungry, are you all?" Hermione was surprised to find that she was hungry now that food had been mentioned, and she looked down at her watch and noticed that it was 1:30 pm, well past the time that she had normally fed the children their lunch. However, they had been busy this morning and they had had fun.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"It is to nice a day to spend the rest of it inside, how about we look around the grounds and leave the rest of the Manor for tomorrow and later on in the week?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me, come on everyone outside we go."  
  
They spent the rest of the day running along the sweeping lawns and hiding behind the large shrubs and trees. Hermione ran, played, and laughed with the children, enjoying the feeling of being carefree, Draco however seemed to withdraw into himself at the large display of affection that was unfolding before him, because he had nothing in his past that could relate to scene before him Draco began to feel uncomfortable. As if being able to sense this Hermione was about to call all of the children in so that they could go inside, where she knew that Draco felt more comfortable but before she could open her mouth Robbie ran up to him.  
  
"Draco, do you know where the best place to hide is?"  
  
"Hide?"  
  
"Yeah were playing hide and seek and I want to win!"  
  
"What is hide and seek?" Draco asked confused, when he was young and needed to hide it was because his father was after him to punish him for something that he had done, and as a result he did know the best places to hide.  
  
"It's a muggle game, the person who is it has to close their eyes and count to 40 and everyone else goes to hide and then that person has to find everyone else, the first person who is found is it for the next game. Get it?" Robbie looked up at him his nose scrunched up trying to determine if he understood or not.  
  
"Yes I know the best place to hide, can I hide with you?" Robbie nodded enthusiastically grabbed Draco's hand and waited to be led to the best hiding spot.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They played outside until it got dark and cold out, Draco couldn't remember having had a better time at the Manor. After eating a light meal Hermione got the kids ready for bed.  
  
"Now guys we are going to start our classes tomorrow, Draco has assured me that there is a room that we can use and he is going to attend the classes to. So you all need to get a good nights sleep tonight."  
  
"But I thought that we were on holidays!" Said Jake indignantly.  
  
"Well you are, sort of think of it as a working holiday." Hermione said with a smile the kids all groaned but shuffled off obediently to bed.  
  
Draco had been surprised that some of the boys requested that he tell them bedtime stories, and after Hermione whispered to him the type of story that he was expected to tell he happily did so, and eventually without to much fuss all of the kids were in bed sound asleep.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Thanks for you help with the kids tonight and today for that matter." Hermione and Draco were sitting in one of the sitting rooms in the middle section of the house, the same section where the children were sleeping.  
  
"It was my pleasure." He smiled over at her and then turned to stare into the crackling fire. Even though it was summer the nights were cool, signaling the coming autumn. "I had a great day today, I had never heard of that game, hide and seek."  
  
"It was a game that I used to play with my friends when I was little, besides it is good for the kids to have a break every now and then and being outside is so good for them. Good for me too, helps to clear my head."  
  
"Today was fun." Draco said simply, they were both quite relaxed sitting there listening to the fire.  
  
"Can you show me the school room that you have in mind?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure, just follow me." They walked down the hall and up some stairs and round a corner until they were standing in front of a set of large double doors that had beautiful engravings on them, though in the candlelight they were obscured.  
  
"Wow," Hermione breathed, she had walked into a large room that was open over two levels, there were stairs on either side of the room that would take you to the second landing, but that was not what amazed her, each wall was covered in books and there were many isles each filled to bursting with books and in the center of the room there were desks as if waiting for the kids to come and sit at them. "This is amazing Draco!"  
  
Draco smiled as he watched her walk along the isles her hands sunning lightly over the spines of the numerous books. After an hour Draco was forced to halt her wanderings as it was getting late, besides the room would be there tomorrow and she would be free to explore.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After showing Hermione to her room Draco walked to his own and stripped out of his clothing leaving on only his emerald green boxer shorts, he slid between the cool sheets and waited for sleep to come. When it finally did his sleep was filled with dreams, dreams that showed him and Hermione years from now, with children playing at their feet and laughter and love. It was the latter thing that had him wake covered in a cold sweat and breathing hard. Just what did his dream mean?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey guys, sorry that this took me longer than normal to update! But it is here, and sorry also that it isn't as long as some but that looked like a good place to end it! :)  
  
Hey I really love getting e-mail as those who have sent them to me know, so if you feel like it drop me a line at spaced_out_space_cadet@hotmail.com  
  
This chapter is dedicated to.  
  
Snowbear - Lol! I am a pj forgetter as well! I always end up stealing my friends or my cousin's pj's so that I have something to sleep in! You never realise how important they are until you find that you forgot them.  
  
Gamegirl3 - A few people were having trouble reviewing me, and I don't know why! Thanks for coming back and reviewing this chapter, I really appreciate it!  
  
Captain Oblivious - He is cute isn't he. :)  
  
Scholz03 - Thanks for the review. so when are you going to update your story? Hehe!  
  
Sentimental Butterfly - I love the name, and thank you so much for the review!  
  
Hells Angel - Thanks for the review!  
  
Angelina-Malfoy - I thought that it was time for poor Draco to get a little glory on the Quidditch pitch! Thanks for the review, you know I love them!  
  
Katie - Thanks for the names, I loved them too! :)  
  
Danika - Ta!! As I said to Angelina, I thought that it was time for Draco to beat Harry, besides it can't be good for Harry's ego to win all of the time! Hehe! I must say though I am a little sad that the reunion is over, but I hope that you like the time at Malfoy Manor.  
  
Br*tney - It wasn't my favorite chapter either, but I had a little trouble writing it so. this one was better I think!  
  
Hallie Walker - Thanks for the inspiring words, they mean so much to me!  
  
iLoVeDrAcO15 - Nice name, I must admit I am a fan of his as well (incase you couldn't tell!) thanks for the review.  
  
Chelsea - Thanks! I love getting e-mails!  
  
Meg - As always many thanks to you! I like the idea and I am considering it! Hehehe!  
  
Azn-Sweetie - Awwww! You made me blush, I don't think that I am the best author but I love the encouragement!  
  
Sweet-77-thang - Thanks for the review, I didn't like the last chapter as much as some of the others but I'm glad that you liked it :)  
  
DanceChic0869 - No it isn't over yet! There are still a few things that need to happen, that I have mapped out in my head, don't worry there will be plenty more chapters to come!  
  
Elfgirl - Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Serpena - Glad to know that it isn't just me making you late.  
  
Draco's-Girl 81 - Thanks for the review, I have a good feeling for Hermione and Draco, but time will tell.  
  
Stormy Phoenix - Thanks for the review. my first from India! I hope that you are having a great holiday!  
  
Hermione182 - Draco needed some time to shine. I agree! Hehe! 


	13. Chapter XIII

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 13 - A Week at the Malfoy Manor  
  
Hermione woke to the sun shining on her face and the remains of a good but disturbing dream in her mind. She had been sitting in the library and she was older and so was Draco and together they were sitting and reading together and when he looked at her and she at him she could feel the love between then, and that was perhaps the most disturbing thing!  
  
The kids waking up and the usual morning routine drove the dream from her mind and she was busy thinking of what to teach the kids for the day, and in fact for the rest of the week.  
  
"OK, kids today we are going to start with muggle jobs and their magical counterparts. Get into you partners so that we can start." Hermione had decided that the best way for the younger and the older kids to learn was to pair them up so that as soon as the older kids grasped the idea they could help teach the younger kids, so far the system seemed to work.  
  
"Draco, you can work with me, ok?" Draco nodded at Hermione, and the lesson began.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They settled into a routine and for the remainder of the week they took class in the morning and in the afternoon they would play outside in the sunshine or explore the old Manor. Hermione was happy, really happy because deep down she knew to any outsider looking in, they did look like a family. Draco and the children, while still wary of each other began to grow comfortable with the others presence and Hermione knew that once they went back to Granger house that the kids would miss Draco and Draco would be very lonely in the large Manor all by himself.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hermione was watching the kids play outside with Draco chasing after them, it was Saturday and tomorrow she and the kids would return home. A part of her was happy to return to Granger house but a larger part of her was sad that she was going to leave Draco and the Manor.  
  
As Hermione sat in the sun, a pitch-black owl soared through the air and landed on the armrest of her lounge chair.  
  
"Hello, and who do you belong to?" Hermione asked the owl as she took the letter from its outstretched leg.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
It is me Hannah, I know that you are only going to be at the Manor for another day but you did invite me to visit, so if it is ok with you and Draco, Blaise and I will come past at 3:00 p.m. this afternoon. It will be good to have a chat with you.  
  
Please send your reply via Blaise's owl Spartacus.  
  
Hannah.  
  
"Draco." Hermione called, Draco was now playing British Bulldog with the children and Hermione laughed at their antics. When he heard her call, Draco trotted over to where Hermione was sitting in the shade.  
  
"Yes my lady?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hannah has just sent an owl asking if she and Blaise could visit us this afternoon, what do you think?" Hermione asked hopefully looking up at him. Draco was a bit hesitant, he knew that Hermione would enjoy seeing Hannah again but this was going to be their last night together at the Manor before Hermione and the kids returned to Granger House and he didn't really want to share them with anyone. However, he could not disappoint her.  
  
"Of course Hermione, if you want them to visit send them an owl and invite them to dinner." Hermione smiled brilliantly up at him and instantly scribbled a note back to Hannah. Hermione promptly attached the note to Spartacus's leg telling Hannah and Blaise that they would be happy to have them come to visit and they should stay for dinner. Hermione was excited, while she loved spending time with Draco and the kids, she was looking forward to seeing her new friend, and besides there were things that Hermione wanted to discuss with her.  
  
The time between the sending of the letter and 3:00 p.m. flew and in no time, there was the sound of twin 'cracks' and Hannah and Blaise appeared on the gravel driveway that led to the front door.  
  
"Hannah!" Hermione called and ran to greet her friend.  
  
"Mione!" Hannah greeted back and they gave each other a warm hug.  
  
"You would think that the two of you haven't seen each other in years instead of just a few days." Blaise said dryly, but he was smiling.  
  
"It is good to see you to Blaise." Hermione smiled up at him and gave a quick laugh.  
  
"Blaise, good to see you," Draco extended his hand and the two men shook hands.  
  
"And you Draco." The men smiled at each other and Hermione and Hannah instantly began to catch each other up on the week that they had had.  
  
"Blaise, do you know anything about Hide and Seek?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hide and Seek, no. What is that?" Blaise asked confused.  
  
"Well I guess I better get the kids to show you come on, I'm it you can help me find them," Draco led Blaise down one of the paths that led to the garden where the children were hiding and the women followed at a slower pace talking a mile a minute.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Hannah, I'm nervous, I know that the kids are going to tell Draco and I that they don't mind us getting married."  
  
"That makes you nervous? I thought you wanted their approval." Hannah said concerned.  
  
"I did, I mean I do, I'm not nervous about their decision, I'm nervous about the fact that I am going to marry Draco Malfoy." Hannah laughed at Hermione.  
  
"You're nervous because you are going to be marrying the sexiest man that we went to school with? Well apart from Blaise that is!" This time they both giggled. Hermione had never considered herself a giggler, especially when she had been at Hogwarts perhaps that was because she had never had a real girl friend when she was at Hogwarts, because there was something about talking with Hannah that made giggling seem appropriate.  
  
"Look Hannah, I am going to tell you something, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody, besides I don't want to have to put a memory charm on you," Hermione said this with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Oh that sounds serious ok, I swear not to tell!" Hannah and Hermione giggled again before Hermione got serious.  
  
"Draco and I are only getting married because Draco has to other wise he wont get his inheritance and I only agreed to marry him because it is the only way that I will get to adopt the kids." Hannah sat back and regarded Hermione intently.  
  
"That isn't the only reason you are marrying him," Hannah said seriously. Hermione's eyebrows drew down, because she was confused.  
  
"What do you mean that isn't the only reason, of course it is!" Hermione said.  
  
"No it isn't, I watched you and Draco, over the week we were at Hogwarts and today; the subtle glances that you cast at him and the ones he throws at you when your not looking. Hermione, admit it the only reason you agreed to marry him is because you love him." Hannah looked at Hermione and laughed quietly when she saw the look of disbelief on Hermione's face. "For a smart witch Hermione, you are incredibly slow!" Hannah said her smile evident in her voice.  
  
"No, I don't love Draco, I mean I can't love Draco. It doesn't feel anything like what I felt for Ron and I know that was love." Hermione denied.  
  
"Of course it isn't going to feel the same, what you felt for Ron is different from what you feel for Draco because you are different, Hermione you have grown up a lot and gone through a lot since Ron died. So it makes perfect sense that you don't feel love the same." Hannah said wisely, she sat back in her chair again and studied Hermione and the changing emotions that were flying across her face until finally realisation dawned on her.  
  
"How in Merlin's name did I let that happen?" Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am in love with Draco. what a disaster!" Hermione said mournfully.  
  
"And why is that a disaster?" Hannah asked confused, she thought that if she finally got Hermione to admit her feelings she would be happy, but the realisation only seemed to make her upset.  
  
"Draco and I have been writing letters to each other for years, and we know every thing about each other, and one of the most important things that I learnt about Draco was that he believes that he can't love people. He didn't have a happy childhood, and because of the way he was treated he never saw love around him and so now as an adult he feels that he is incapable of loving people and being loved in return."  
  
"That is nonsense! Hermione, look at Blaise, he was just like Draco, you know how similar they are! But Blaise learned to love, in fact he has learnt so much that he asked me to marry him! That is why I wanted to come here today I wanted to share my good news!' Hannah's smile was wise and her eyes shone with happiness and Hermione jumped out of her chair to give her a hug.  
  
"My Merlin! That is FANTASTIC! Congratulations! I can't believe it! But I knew that it was going to happen eventually!" Hermione gushed and the two witches squealed with delight.  
  
"So do you think that Hannah told her were getting married?" Blaise asked Draco.  
  
"No, I don't think so at all." Draco said sarcastically before smiling at the girls.  
  
"I am so glad that you came over to tell me! That is amazing news! Tonight we celebrate!" Hermione declared.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After Blaise and Hannah had left and the kids had gone to bed Hermione and Draco sat in the violet room, quietly watching the fire.  
  
"Hermione I don't want you to go back to Granger House tomorrow." Draco said quietly not looking at her, but instead at the flickering flames. Though it was quite warm still Draco had lit the fire more out of comfort than the need for its warmth.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I like having you here, and I really like having the kids here. In this past week, the manor has actually felt like a home and not just a building that I happened to live in. There has actually been laughter in the halls, something that I am sure has never happened before and I don't want that to stop." Hermione was looking at him intently trying to read beneath the surface of his thoughts.  
  
"Tomorrow we are going to ask the kids what they have decided, and to be honest with you I think that the odds are in our favor of them agreeing for us to marry, but Draco we haven't thought about the future." Draco looked up at her.  
  
"What do you want to discuss, I think that now is the time for it." Draco said, and Hermione picked through her words carefully, trying to decide what the best way to word her thoughts was. Her talk with Hannah had opened her eyes to many things today and she knew that Draco was not ready to hear some of the things that she discovered, so she had to be selective with what she told him. Hermione though back to what Hannah had told her after they had clamed down, after the wedding announcement. 'I have to show Draco with actions and besides I have ten years to show him, and even Draco can't take that long to come around.  
  
"I think that it is important that we go over the conditions again, we will marry for no less than ten years and we will have at least one child," Hermione looked over at Draco for his approval, which he demonstrated with a nod. "However, I told you that if we have kids we have to wait until they are at Hogwarts before we decide what to do with our marriage." Hermione looked over at him and then decided to wait to see if he wanted to add anything.  
  
"I think that after the kids go to Hogwarts then we sit down and evaluate our relationship, because things change we may decide that we can't stand each other and don't want to live together anymore or we could do the opposite and decide that we want to remain married, so I think that we should be open to all options, what do you think?" Draco asked.  
  
"I agree, but we are going to have a little time before we get married, so if we have any more thoughts or questions there is still plenty of time to ask, right?" Draco nodded.  
  
"But I don't want to wait to get married, I mean there is the will to consider." Draco said.  
  
"Of course, but what I mean is that we aren't getting married tomorrow so we still have a little time to get the details sorted out."  
  
"Yes we do. come on it's late and we should be getting to bed, because before you know it the kids will be up and jumping all over you!" Draco said with a laugh.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
As Hermione got herself ready for bed she could help but feel that she was betraying herself, and Draco by not telling him that she loved him, but deep down she knew that he wasn't ready to hear that she was. She would tell him that she loved him. when the time was right. for the both of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you like this chapter! I have to give a VERY big THANK YOU to Trinka! She is my Beta Reader! *Claps* Thanks so much :):):) Thanks for helping with the changes! I think that it sounds better, and I hope that I put your suggestions to good use, things that I didn't changer were meant to be that way because it is the way that I say it, get me? Anyway much hugs and thanks to you!  
  
As always, if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to send them to me, I welcome them! You should know my e-mail by now or you can tell me in a review, whatever you decide! :)  
  
This chappie is dedicated to all those lovely people who reviewed.  
  
Scholz03 - Thanks for the review, I can't wait to read your new story!  
  
Summergurl - Thanks for the review!! I hope that you like this chapter as much!  
  
Jenny - Hey! When I read your review you freaked me out! Because some of the things that I had though about putting in my story you mentioned in your review, and I am not going to tell you what because I don't want to spoil the story for you or others, but are you psychic?????  
  
Hallie Walker - Thank you!  
  
Captain Oblivious - Lol, good point!  
  
Snowbear - Romance will be soon, I have to set a couple of things up first.  
  
Hufflepuff1324 - Thanks!  
  
iLoVeDrAcO15 - Shucks! Thanks! :)  
  
DanceChic0869 - Thanks :)  
  
Skittles713 -Thanks so much for all of the reviews!! I love reviews, they make me smile!  
  
Meg - Thank you as always!  
  
Alexa - Glad that you thought it was funny! It doesn't matter that you made a mistake and you can read it as many time as you like, in fact the more you read the happier I am! :) I'm pleased that you think I suck. sort of! Lol!  
  
Gamegirl3 - I would be honored if you dedicated a chapter to me!! I can't wait to read your new story. It makes me happy to know that you like my story so much!  
  
Azn-Sweetie - Shucks!! Lol!  
  
Sweet-77-thang - Thanks very much! :)  
  
HELLS ANGEL - Thank, I did add you to my list, hope to chat soon, lol!  
  
Danika - Hide and seek is a good game, and you can never be too old to play it! Hehe!  
  
Br*tney - I hope that you like this chapter.  
  
Serpena - good too se your not late again, and I must admire your dedication to be reading fan fics at 2 in the morning!  
  
And last but not least.  
  
Stormy Phoenix - I hope that this chapter was a little more romantic for you, there will be more but all in good time! 


	14. Chapter XIV

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 14 - Wedding Plans & A Pregnancy  
  
Draco didn't sleep. All night he tossed and turned but his thoughts had been filled with Hermione and the kids and their leaving. Ever since she had saved his life Hermione had held a special place in his heart because it was something that he could never repay. And tomorrow they would be leaving and he was going to miss them, even though he knew that the separation was only temporary. His feelings towards her troubled him; he liked Hermione, respected her and enjoyed her letters and now her company but there was something else there, he could feel it.  
  
Draco may have lied through his teeth at times to save his own skin but he had always made a policy to be honest with himself, and if he was honest the feelings that he had towards Hermione were more than just like. There was lust, he desired her and was happy with that because he knew that it would make it easier for when the time came for the two of them to consummate their marriage, and make their child. Finally at dawn with the coming of a new day Draco realised what his feelings were and they had him sitting bolt upright in bed and a cold sweat on his brow. He, Draco Malfoy, was in love with Hermione Granger. If he hadn't been in such a panic he would have laughed at the irony of the situation.  
  
It was with this realization that another horrible realization came; Hermione could never love him. She had lost her heart to Weasley and when he died she had vowed never to love again. Draco laughed mockingly at himself. It seemed almost fitting that when he finally fell in love it would be with a woman that would never love him in return.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Well kids, I guess that it is time now for you to tell us what you think," Hermione paused, she was normally very confident in knowing what to say to the kids but this was such an important issue, that she was at a loss for the right words. Sensing this Draco stepped in.  
  
"I must say that I have enjoyed having you here this week, and I am going to miss you when you're gone," Draco smiled at the kids, "but I think that it is time for the twelve of you to get down to business. So if it makes it easier for you, Hermione and I are going to go outside to the rose garden and enjoy the sunshine. When you have finished you can come outside and find us, ok?" Draco stood and held out a hand to Hermione who accepted it and they walked outside hand in hand.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Ok, what are we going to do?" Wills asked, taking the lead after they had sat there staring at each other for five minutes.  
  
"I think that they like each other," said Immy innocently.  
  
"They said that they loved each other dummy!" said Robby. Immy looked as if she may cry and Daphne put her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't be mean Robby," Daphne scolded. "Besides, we know that they don't. Tate over heard them talking! But I think that they really do love each other but don't want to admit it." The twins nodded in agreement.  
  
"So are we going to let them get married?" asked Trav, confused.  
  
"Of course," said Jake, "But we have to get them to admit they are in love, that way they don't get divorced, like they said that they would."  
  
"I can't wait to have a new brother or sister," said Riles.  
  
"They wouldn't be your real brother or sister," said Robby.  
  
"If Draco and Mione get married they said that they would adopt us and they would be our new mummy and daddy, so that means if they have a baby they would be our real brother or sister!" said Riles indignantly.  
  
"He's right," said Jake.  
  
"So it is up to us to make them admit they love each other?" asked Taylah, the rest of the group nodded.  
  
"Ok, so now we have to do everything possible to make them admit they love each other, that way we get to be a family forever!" said Daphne.  
  
Each of the kids missed their real parents, but they had grown accustomed to their large, new family and even though only the twins were related by blood they all considered each other as a sibling. So to be adopted and become an official family was very important to them, something that they did not want to give up.  
  
"Ok, we go out now and tell them that they can get married." Jake stood up and the rest followed suite.  
  
"How are we going to make them admit it?" asked Tate, who had up until then been silent. At his question they all turned and sat down again.  
  
"I've got it.," said Jake and they bent in closer so no one missed his whispered words.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"A Knut for your thoughts," Draco murmured to Hermione who had been silent since they left the violet room.  
  
Hermione had been thinking over her talk with Hannah and really thought that it was a good idea if she owled Ginny for some advice.  
  
"I was just thinking that I should owl Ginny, and see if she wants to have lunch with me this week." Hermione looked up at Draco who looked thoughtful himself. Hermione didn't lie. she just omitted all that she had been thinking about.  
  
"From the frown on your face I thought that it was something more serious than that." Draco said.  
  
"Lunch with Ginny is a very serious matter," she smiled up at him.  
  
"Have you enjoyed your week here?" Draco asked her quietly. Surprised at his question Hermione looked up at him but he was facing away from her and she couldn't read his eyes.  
  
"Of course I have, it has been very enlightening for me." Hermione said and it was his turn to look at her oddly.  
  
"What do you mean 'enlightening'?" Draco asked worried, enlightening didn't sound like a good thing.  
  
"Now don't go getting all up tight now! I mean it in a good way, this week has been great because I got to learn a lot about you and I enjoyed staying at your house. Though, I must admit your dad's part of the house was a little morbid."  
  
"What, black walls and blood red carpet not your style?" He asked dryly.  
  
"Draco! It didn't have black walls, though there was some blood red carpet, but I don't know that part of the house felt. cold."  
  
"Just like him. Well after we get married you are welcome to change it."  
  
"So you want us to live here?" Hermione was curious. It had been something that she had thought about but never found the right time to question him.  
  
"Well this house is bigger, and it has been in my family for generations. Besides, you don't own Granger House do you?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, the Ministry does. So Malfoy Manor will be home.now that's something that I never thought that I would hear myself say!" Hermione said with a soft laugh.  
  
"Well I never thought that I would marry a muggle-born, let alone you. So I guess were even," he quipped.  
  
"When would we get married?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"As soon as possible." Draco said immediately, and inwardly winced, he sounded like an over eager child, and he quickly glanced at Hermione to see her reaction.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Hermione said just as eagerly, then gave herself a mental head slap, 'way to go Granger, scare him off!'  
  
"Here come the kids," Draco nodded towards the group of children who were making their way slowly towards where they were standing, and they both let out a silent sigh of relief at not having to face questions that they weren't ready to answer.  
  
"Have you all come to a decision?" Hermione asked timidly, though she smiled at the children.  
  
"Yes," said Jake, "we have." Inside the kids had decided that Jake would be their spokesperson. "We liked living here this week with you Draco, and Mione really likes you, and so do we. So we decided that we want you two to get married, right?" Jake looked at the rest of the kids who were all nodding. Draco and Hermione both smiled and Hermione opened her arms and Immy ran into them for a big hug, then the rest of the kids surged forward and hugged Hermione and Draco. *****************************************************************  
  
"Thank you so much for this week Draco, and for our time at the reunion, the past two weeks have been the best that I have had in the longest time." Hermione said quietly, the kids were each in their rooms looking for any forgotten items and Hermione and Draco were waiting for them.  
  
"The house is going to be quiet with out all of you."  
  
"Well it isn't going to be for that long. We'll be back before you know it, and then you will be wishing us all away again." Hermione smiled at him and he replied with a smile of his own.  
  
They were standing close to one another and without thinking Draco lent in and kissed her smiling lips. The kiss was soft and sweet at first but as soon as Draco tasted her lips he couldn't help himself, he pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss. Hermione's arms snaked their way around his neck and her hands ran through his hair. Draco put one arm around her waist keeping her close to him as his other went up to cup her cheek. The sweet smell of apples lingered around her and Draco breathed in deeply. He broke the kiss and left his forehead against hers. They looked deep into each other's eyes, Draco's had turned a sky blue colour and Hermione's a deep chocolate brown. Draco smiled mischievously at her.  
  
"Well that was nice." He said.  
  
"Just nice?" Hermione raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe we should try again and see if I can revise my opinion." Hermione smile cheekily at him and this time she initiated the kiss. It was, if possible, more passionate the first, Hermione slowly leant back from the kiss and gently nibbled on his bottom lip, which had him groaning. Hermione smirked in a very Draco way and he laughed softly.  
  
"You know if the kids weren't here."  
  
"Yeah, promises, promises," Hermione said naughtily. "Speaking of the children, I think that I heat them now."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"So when is the wedding?" Ginny sat across from Hermione, they were at Ginny's favorite café in Diagon Alley.  
  
"We decided that we want to get married in a month, that way we have enough time to get everything ready. And there is some stuff that Draco wants to do the Manor, so the kids feel at home there. You know, I think that I am starting to get excited!" Hermione and Ginny shared a giggle.  
  
"Of course you're getting excited! It isn't every day that you get married," Ginny smiled over at Hermione. "You know, this is nice. We haven't done this in the longest time." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Well we've both been busy. And the time just seems to fly." Hermione and Ginny were both silent, and Hermione absent-mindedly stirred her skinny coffee.  
  
"Hey, I have some good news," Ginny smiled brilliantly over at Hermione.  
  
"Well, what is it then?" Hermione asked, Ginny's smile was infectious and Hermione couldn't help but return it with one of her own.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Hermione squealed in delight and she got up and hugged Ginny.  
  
"Congratulation's! That is fantastic!"  
  
"Harry and I are so happy! We have been trying for a little while and it is great now that it has finally happened, though Harry is nervous. He woke up in the middle of the night last night, in a panic to ask me is we had bought a cot yet, can you believe it?" Hermione and Ginny laughed together.  
  
"Do you know what you are having?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, twins! Can you believe? I tell you, what if they turn out like their uncles.?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"You and Harry are going to have your hands full!"  
  
"Yeah, I think that I am having a girl and a boy, but Harry thinks that I am having two boys."  
  
"How many children do you want?" Hermione asked, she already had twelve and she and Draco planned on having another, which would make thirteen. If professor Trelawny were here she would force Hermione to have another because thirteen was a unlucky number.  
  
"Well, were not sure, I don't think that I want as many as you or mum. Maybe four. Harry and I haven't decided yet. I guess we will see how we go with the twins."  
  
Hermione and Ginny spent the better part of an hour talking about babies, Hermione's coming wedding, and in general catching up, and Hermione couldn't have been happier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So guys, what did you think?? Did I fool you with the chapter title? I hope that I did because otherwise where is the fun for me? Lol!  
  
Sorry about the delay with the chapter, but I have had a really busy couple of weeks! Hopefully now I will be able to get out more chapters to you sooner! I will try my best! :)  
  
Hey I am just assuming that everyone who reads my story is female, out of curiosity are there any guys reading this? It not that I have a preference for guys or girls reading my story but I have to admit to being curious. now what did they say about that cat? Lol!  
  
Do you know the more I read over what I write in my a/n's I realise how odd I am. oh well! Your still reading (I hope!) so that is all that matters! :)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all the lovely people who reviewed, YOU GUYS ROCK!! Hehe!  
  
And for the personal thank-you's!  
  
Gurlz thang (Gamegirl3) - Thank you so much! I only update as often as I do because whenever I have an idea I jot it down and then type it up (I am getting really quick! Lol!) and then yeah. I some how find time and since I only have 2 weeks left of classes for the year I should be able to dedicate more time to this fic and another one that I am writing at the moment! I don't really have any pointers but like I said it helps if you write down all of your ideas because it makes it easier for you! Thanks for saying that I am talented, I don't really think that I am so your review really meant a lot to me, thanks! * Hugs * :) And I will loot out for your work, I can't wait to read it.  
  
Cailin - Hehe! Thanks once again, your reviews are much welcomed!  
  
Jenny - Um I have a number in mind. now you can guess it! Lol! I'm glad that you like that chapter. I really value your reviews! They help me so much! :)  
  
Hermione182 - lol, thanks! They approved!  
  
br*tney - I hadn't seen Hannah like that. I will have to work on it! And Ginny is in this chapter!  
  
Danika - Thank you so much for your review!! Your reviews never fail to make me smile! Your not a dork, I think that I should get that honor because I am the one writing a Harry Potter fan fiction! Lol I look forward to your e-mail and don't stress about spelling mistakes, I make them with regularity, all I can say is thank Merlin for spell check on Word! Hehe! I do hope that Chapter 14 lives up to your expectations though.  
  
Meg - Thanks again. did you like this chapter?  
  
Pampers - Thanks for you review. I'm glad that you like it so much, I will keep writing this fic until the end because I am enjoying writing it so much! I try to update once a week, on a Thursday so keep a look out for it! Thanks for thinking that I am a great writer.  
  
Weirdo-loser-freak - Thanks for the song, it made my day! Lol! I take it you like that chapter then. Hehe!  
  
G-unit-ryda - You could tell me that you loved my story a million times and I would still want to hear it more. lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
DanceChic0869 - Another song! You gotta love them! Thank you!  
  
Captain Oblivious - Brilliant review! Hehe, you made me laugh! Thanks! I think that you would have got cursed for that though.  
  
Skittles713 - Ta! :)  
  
Kili-2 - Thank you!  
  
Snowbear - Thanks for your honesty. but never fear there will be lots of romance.  
  
Alka - Thanks for both of the reviews, and the name suggestion!  
  
Kitty Kat 55 - I'm not sure. I think that they will all go, well at this stage anyway! Thanks for the review!  
  
Elf girl - Ta for the review, hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Azn-Sweetie - What do you think of this chapter?  
  
Draco's-Girl81 - Thanks for the review!  
  
Serpena - Thanks as always! I'm glad you liked it, not to good with the spacing stuff so whenever I post it is potluck!  
  
A.J. D'Angelo - Thanks for your review  
  
Trinka - As always thanks for being my Beta!! I was going to change the ending. but I am being slack so I will make the next chapter a little more exciting! 


	15. Chapter XV

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 15 - The Wedding  
  
"It is impossible for a month to have gone this quickly!" Hermione was in the back room of a small church in the middle of the English countryside. Ginny and Hannah stood back and watched the nervous brunette pace back and forth.  
  
"It isn't that bad Hermione. Besides, today is supposed to be the happiest day of your life," Hermione looked up at Ginny and momentarily halted her pacing.  
  
"I am happy," she said with a frown, and Hannah and Ginny shared a knowing look. Hermione resumed her pacing.  
  
"You keep going like that and you'll wear a hole in the carpet." Hannah said quietly.  
  
Hermione sighed and stopped pacing; she didn't want to sit down because it would crease her dress. There was a nervous type of excitement in her and the feeling had left her with the unpleasant presence of butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"I really am happy you know. I do want to marry Draco, but I am as nervous as can be! I just can't help it!"  
  
"Would you like a calming draught Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley said from behind her, startling Hermione.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, you came! Thank you so much!" Hermione rushed over and gave her a hug.  
  
"You look absolutely spectacular my dear," she smiled at her in that motherly way of hers and Hermione was fighting back tears.  
  
When Hermione pictured her wedding day as a teenager, she had always pictured Ron at her side, but she knew deep down that marrying Draco Malfoy was the right thing to do. Yes it had started out as a marriage of convenience, and for him it still was. But for her it was now a marriage that came from love. She just had to make Draco realize that.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Draco was pacing back and forth in a small room, much the same as the room that Hermione was in. Blaise sat back and watched him, and hid the smile that kept trying to break free; he knew that Draco wouldn't appreciate it.  
  
"Nervous Draco?" Draco's head snapped up and he frowned at Blaise.  
  
"Of course not. Malfoy's don't get nervous," Draco said scathingly.  
  
"Of course not," Blaise said dryly. He shook his head as Draco resumed his pacing. Blaise looked down at his watch and said, "Come on Draco it's time to go to the altar." Draco's head snapped up and a look of panic and fear was in his eyes for a split second before he quickly concealed his emotions. Draco took a deep breath, wiped his sweaty palms on his black tuxedo and walked towards the door that led to the front of the church.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Hermione, its time to go." Harry opened up the door to the room where Hermione was waiting. She had sent Ginny, Hannah and Mrs. Weasley out so she could have a few moments to herself.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled, he had agreed to walk her down the isle, he was the only real family that she had left, and she wanted him with her.  
  
"Are you ready?" Harry looked down at her; he walked over and took her hand in his.  
  
"Thank you for being here for me Harry, I know that you aren't really that happy that I am marrying Draco, but know this: I do love him and this is the right thing for me to do." Harry sighed and looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Hermione I won't lie to you. I don't think that this is the smartest thing that you have ever done but I did promise you that I would support you no matter what and I will. So if you are happy, then I am happy," He smiled at her as he led her from the room and a real smile took over her face.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Hermione had dressed all the boys in black tuxedos with midnight blue vests with gold stars on them and matching bow ties. The little girls were wearing midnight blue dresses with twinkling gold stars on them, so that they matched the boys. They walked down the isle to where Draco stood, arm in arm, and Hermione thought that they looked absolutely gorgeous. Next walked in Ginny on the arm of Blaise. Hermione had asked Ginny to be her matron of honor, and Draco had asked Blaise to be his best man. Hannah walked down the isle by herself. Harry was to partner her for the rest of the day, however Hermione wanted him to walk her down the isle.  
  
Taking a deep breath Hermione waited for her queue so that she could begin her walk down the isle. She looked around the church and smiled, she had described to Draco what she had pictured her ceremony to look like and he had delivered it. perfectly. There were fairy lights everywhere; Draco had gotten her real fairies. The altar was decorated with rose petals and deep red panels of silk formed a tent that was decorated with more fairies. (See a/n at the bottom)  
  
Hermione studied her soon to be husband and decided that she had never seen him look more handsome. He was wearing a pitch-black tuxedo, a crisp white shirt with small gold buttons. Under the jacket he was wearing a vest that was gold with a fine midnight blue pattern threaded through it. He was wearing a midnight blue tie with gold threaded thorough it, and Hermione couldn't hide her smile when she saw the nervous expression on his face.  
  
"It's time Hermione," Harry took her arm and gently guided her down the isle. Everyone turned to look at her, and there were a few gasps from the gathered guests. Hermione was wearing a full-skirted pure white dress with a slight gold reflection through it. It had a fitted bodice that was cut squarely across her chest, showing just a hint of cleavage. It had thin white straps, and was elegant in its simplicity. She was wearing a veil that was plain white chiffon with a white satin boarder at the bottom.  
  
Hermione had managed to tame her hair for the occasion and her long brown hair was curled intricately and pinned in such a way that it was back off of her face and cascaded down her back with small white roses resting gently in her hair.  
  
Hermione laughed softly when she saw the look on Draco's face. He looked blown away, exactly the look she was hoping for.  
  
When they finally reached the altar Harry turned to face her lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione pulled him into a warm hug before he took his place next to Blaise.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood facing the couple, his blue eyes twinkling and a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have gathered here today to celebrate the union of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. I have known these two young people since they were eleven years old, and if someone had of told me then that I would one day be here performing their marriage ceremony I would have called them a liar and directed them to St Mungo's hospital." There were sounds of laughter from around the room.  
  
"However I must say that I am very glad. and honored to be here today.  
  
"Hermione and Draco have faced much adversity before they could finally find happiness, their trials have only made them stronger and it is this strength and determination that will ensure their happiness in the future."  
  
As Dumbledore spoke Hermione found for the first time that she couldn't concentrate on what her old headmaster was saying, she was to busy looking into Draco's eyes. He was looking at her steadily as if searching for any sign of doubt in their depths, however all he saw was certainty that they were doing the right thing, and for the first time that day a real smile lit his face.  
  
"Before I proceed with the ceremony I have to ask, if there is anyone in this room who believes that these two should not be joined in everlasting matrimony I ask you to speak now or forever hold your peace." Dumbledore paused and looked around the room; it was deathly silent, as if everyone was holding their breath, afraid to make a sound.  
  
"Good, now Draco if you would please take a hold of Hermione's had, ah I see that you already are." He smiled down at them. "Draco and Hermione, the promise you make to each other today is serious because it will bind you together for life in a relationship so close and so intimate that it will profoundly influence your whole future. That future, with its hopes and disappointments, its successes and failures, its pleasures and its pains, its joys and its sorrows, are hidden from your eyes. You know that these elements are mingled in every life and are to be expected in your own. And so, not knowing what lies before you but trusting in each other and the depth of your commitment, you take each other through the best and worst of what lies ahead, until death.  
  
"Draco and Hermione, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to each other in marriage?"  
  
"We have" Hermione and Draco said at the same time.  
  
"Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives?"  
  
"We will."  
  
"Will you accept any new children lovingly as well as love the ones that you already have?"  
  
"We will."  
  
"Draco, repeat after me. I, Draco, take you Hermione, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."  
  
Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes and in a deep low voice he repeated, "I, Draco, take you Hermione, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."  
  
"Hermione, repeat after me. I, Hermione, take you Draco, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."  
  
"I, Hermione, take you Draco, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Hermione smiled at him, her inner joy radiating from her and even if she had wanted to hide it from him she was unable to.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Blaise who nodded and removed two rings from his jacket pocket. He handed them to Dumbledore who looked down at them and smiled before continuing with the ceremony.  
  
"These rings are a symbol of love and as such will always remind them of the commitment that they have made to each other this day."  
  
Dumbledore handed the plain gold band to Draco, on the inside of both rings he had had their names engraved, where his name started hers ended in a never ending circle.  
  
"Hermione, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, and my eternal commitment to you." Draco slid the cool gold band over her finger and Hermione felt the sting of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Draco, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, and my eternal commitment to you." She slid the ring over his finger and smiled radiantly up at him. His smile was just as wide and just has happy.  
  
"Congratulations Draco and Hermione. Draco you may now kiss your bride." Draco carefully took both of Hermione's hands in his; he lifted her left hand and kissed it lightly above the wedding band. He then lifted his head and gathered Hermione closer in his arms and ever so slowly lowered his head until his lips were a whisper away from hers. Unable to wait Hermione closed the distance between them and what was meant to only be a light kiss developed into something deeper until Draco remembered that they were in a church and had an audience. When they finally broke apart there was delighted laughter from some of the guests and Hermione and Draco shared a soft laugh.  
  
"May I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco and Hermione Malfoy." Dumbledore said and everyone clapped, the children clapping the hardest.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Ok, Hermione I need you to sign this final paper, and then you and Draco can go and enjoy your wedding reception." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I can't believe it. I never thought that I would get married or that the children would finally be able to stay with me forever."  
  
"Well Hermione if you don't sign that paper then you won't be the kids' mother." Draco said dryly. Hermione laughed.  
  
"We have been married all of five minutes and you are already starting to boss me around!" Hermione said jokingly as she signed the final paper with a flourish.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Everyone, I would like to propose a toast," Draco held up a glass of Champaign and looked around as everyone in the room followed suite. Most of the guests here were friends of Hermione's and a small part of Draco felt sad that he didn't have many friends of his own, but that was going to change he now had Hermione and the kids and life was already looking better. "I would not only like to draw attention to my beautiful bride, who today has made me the happiest man alive," Draco smiled at Hermione who blushed a deep crimson. "I would also like everyone to acknowledge another reason for us to celebrate today. Before we arrived at the reception this evening Hermione and I signed some very important documents that have allowed us to adopt the twelve beautiful children that are sitting up here with us. So, to Hermione and our family." Everyone in the room raised their glasses murmured after Draco and drank to the couple and their new family.  
  
Draco led Hermione onto the dance floor for their bridal waltz, he had picked the song. It was a muggle song. He had braved muggle London to go to the record shop across from the Leaky Cauldron and listened to hundreds of songs before he found the perfect one.  
  
They read you Cinderella  
  
You hoped it would come true  
  
That one day your prince charming would come rescue you  
  
You like romantic movies  
  
And you never will forget  
  
The way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
  
And all this time that you've been waiting  
  
You don't have to wait no more  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
Be all that you need  
  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
  
If you give me a chance, I can love you like that  
  
I never make a promise  
  
I don't intend to keep  
  
So when I say forever  
  
Forever's what I mean  
  
I'm no Casanova  
  
But I swear this much is true,  
  
I'll be holding nothing back  
  
When it comes to you  
  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
  
Well baby open up your eyes...  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
Be all that you need  
  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
  
If you give me a chance, I can love you like that  
  
If you want tenderness  
  
I've got tenderness  
  
And I see through to the heart of you  
  
If you want a man  
  
Who will understand  
  
You don't have to look very far  
  
I can love you, girl I can (I can love you love you)  
  
Oh baby oh...  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
Be all that you need  
  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I can make you my world  
  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
My heart my heart my world  
  
Show you you're everything (you're everything to me)  
  
Love you like that  
  
I can make you my world  
  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
My heart my heart my world  
  
Show you you're everything.  
  
Draco held Hermione tenderly in his arms as they swayed to the music. He had picked the song because he thought that he might be able to convey his feelings to her that way. Hermione gazed up at him, her eyes glazed over with tears.  
  
"I think that when we get to the Manor tonight, you and I need to have a talk," Hermione said softly. Draco nodded and sighed, in his mind he knew that he probably wasn't going to like what Hermione had to say but he was prepared, besides he had ten years to convince her of his love, besides he was a Malfoy and they always got what they wanted.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Ok kids, do you promise to behave for Harry and Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while Draco and I are away?" Hermione and Draco were saying good bye to the kids. They were staying with the Weasleys and the Potters while they were away. Hermione and Draco gave each of the kid's long hugs before saying a finally good bye and Apparating to the Manor where they were going to spend a week together for their honeymoon.  
  
After they had settled in Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
"I think it is time for us to have a talk Draco."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well guys! I want an honest opinion of what you though of the wedding! I must say I had a much better time writing this chapter. I hope that it shows! For once I didn't have writers block and it flowed. well sort of! To be perfectly honest with you I was a little scared about it! Hehehe! Oh Jenny, you also scare me now! Read your thank you to find out why! Lol!  
  
I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger ending, but there was more romance in that chapter! And there is much more to come!  
  
Oh and incase you read the part about Harry being Hermione's only family I mean that metaphorically, her parents are dead and she has no other living relatives so Harry has replaced them as her family, get me? :) So no I didn't make a mistake.  
  
Where I am describing the altar in the above passage, those of you who watch Queer eye for the straight guy will know what I am talking about. Think about the episode where the cowboy proposes to his girlfriend, I was going for that sort of look. For those who don't know it then I guess you can use your imagination, k? :)  
  
Oh and a special disclaimer for this chapter, the song is 'I Can Love You Like That' by All-4-One and it is from their album 'And The Music Speaks'.  
  
Well I guess that is enough of me rambling on! Please review if you feel that this chapter merited it! Ta!  
  
And a big thank you to Trinka, for finding those mistakes that I made! Hope that it all makes sense now!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to.  
  
Snowbear - Thank you once again! I'm glad that you like it so much!  
  
Jenny - You made me choke on my crispy m&m's!!! I did think of number 7!! This is getting a little strange now! As soon as you asked me to pick a number I wrote down 7 on the pad in front of me, this is very odd! Hehe! You spying on me??  
  
Hermione182 - Thanks as always! The kids are going to be very important in the next few chapters.  
  
Sweet-77-thang - I'm glad that you liked it because I didn't like that last chapter as much as my other ones. but I like this one better! Lol!  
  
Danika - I'm waiting to hear your stories!!! Watch out for those honey- roasted peanuts! They are dangerous! Well I hope that you enjoyed the wedding!  
  
Hells Angel - Thanks! Can't wait to read the next chapter of your story!  
  
Serpena - What is it about my spacing that you don't like? If you tell me I will see about fixing it!  
  
Meg - Thanks once again! I hope all is well with you and I will e-mail you soon!  
  
Kili-2 - stubborn is good! I'm glad that you're still reading!  
  
Captain Oblivious - You're so funny!! Thanks for making me laugh!  
  
Draco_FutureBF - They will. but all in good time! I have to keep the suspense going just a little longer!  
  
S A K U R A22 - Thanks!  
  
Red Queen 1 - Thanks, I hope that you like this chapter as well!  
  
Weirdo-loser-freak - It's good to be a girl!! :)  
  
DanceChic0869 - Ta!! Glad that you like it, I hope that you like this chapter as well!  
  
Gurlz thang - Hey!! I loved your review!! It was sooo long! Loved it!! Your review made me smile!! I can't wait to read your new story! Let me know when you post it, send me an e-mail, I love e-mails!! :) Your original stories sound interesting, so if you ever wanna send me one to read I would love it! You really think that I am good enough to publish something original? You're sweet!  
  
Chintamani - I know that I'm mean. I can't help it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Airotci - Thanks so much!! I'm gratified that you found my story!  
  
Alka - The last chapter was a bit of a filler, things that needed to happen happened, but it wasn't that exciting! I hope that you liked this one better!  
  
Elfgirl - Thanks for your review! And an extra special Thank you to you because you are my 250th reviewer!!! :)  
  
Rodrigo Malfoy - Hey Rodrigo! Thanks for your review, hope this was romantic enough for you!  
  
Sakura angel90 - I'm glad that you like it! Thanks!  
  
Hermione M. Malfoy - Thank you so much! I am very happy that it is one of your favorites! :)  
  
Stormy Phoenix - Hey! Hope that you enjoyed the romance in this chapter. are you still on holiday? Thanks for reviewing! 


	16. Chapter XVI

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 16 - The Honeymoon  
  
"Well, Mrs. Malfoy welcome to Malfoy Manor." Draco drawled as they stood out the front of the Manor. He swept her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. Hermione squealed and clutched his neck.  
  
"Draco put me down!" Hermione demanded though she was laughing.  
  
"Come on Hermione, its tradition after all." Hermione shook her head but allowed him to carry her into the house.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Draco what have you done to the manor?" Hermione asked looking around.  
  
"I thought that it was time for the manor to have a little redecoration, if you want to you can finish the other parts of the house that I haven't gotten around to refurbishing yet." Draco put Hermione down and took her by the hand. It was their wedding night and he intended on romancing his bride. besides they had a child to create.  
  
Hermione, knowing what Draco had in mind, needed to stop him. They had some things to discuss and she didn't want to leave them until later, like she had first intended.  
  
"Draco," Hermione stopped and forcing him to stop moving as well. "We need to talk before we. well before we go any further." Draco sighed, he knew that she wanted to talk but he was hoping to put it off.  
  
"OK," Draco changed course and led Hermione to his mothers violet room, a room that he hadn't wanted to change because Hermione liked it so much.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Draco sat on one lounge while Hermione sat down on the lounge opposite him.  
  
"Draco there is something that I need to tell you, I only realised it a little while ago and I wasn't going to tell you because. well because I didn't think that you would want to and. I never ramble on like this," Hermione took a deep breath to compose herself and to compose her thoughts. She was normally very eloquent, but it goes to show you when you think that something is truly important you can never get out the words the way you want them to.  
  
Draco looked over at her, assessing her. He had much that he wanted to tell her as well but he would wait to see what she had to say and then depending on that he would tell her what was on his mind. But before that there was something that he had to ask her.  
  
"Hermione before you say what you have to say will you answer me one question?" Draco said quietly. Hermione nodded at him and waited for him to continue. "Why Hermione? Why did you save my life?" He looked at her directly, his gaze never wavering and Hermione looked thoughtful but didn't break his stare.  
  
"At first. because it was my job. I was there to heal, and later it was something more I guess. I never told you this, back when we were at Hogwarts, before Ron and I were a couple I fancied you, only for a short time but then you got into that big fight with Ron and then Ron and I got together, well anyway. When you came to my hut all bloody like that at first I didn't recognise you especially as you were wearing your Death Eater robes." Hermione raised a hand and rubbed it wearily across her face, she closed her eyes as the memories of that night came flooding to the surface.  
  
"When I lifted your mask and I saw who you were I must admit for a split second I entertained the thought of leaving you, perhaps sending you to one of the other healers but I knew that you couldn't travel, you were to injured. I told you at the reunion that I had second thoughts about healing you but I had to heal you. I saw something in you when we were at Hogwarts and it was that something that had me try to convince you to change sides in the war. I saved your life partly because it was my job, but mostly because I knew that there was something good in you, you just hadn't seen it yet." Hermione looked up at him, he was silently facing her taking in everything that she had to say without trying to interrupt her.  
  
"When I agreed to marry you I only did so because it was the logical thing to do and you know me, I always look at things logically before I do anything. So I knew that by marring you I would be able to adopt the twelve children that I have come to look upon as my own, and you would get to keep your inheritance."  
  
Draco looked as though he wanted to interrupt but Hermione held up her hand to halt what he wanted to say and continued.  
  
"But even when I had looked at it logically, in that we would have a good marriage because we knew almost everything that there was to know about each other, we are good friends. We each were going into this marriage with both eyes open and no illusions of love. But there was something, even back then, that I wasn't willing to admit it to myself not until Hannah and Blaise came to visit us." Hermione paused again and once again raised her hand to keep Draco from talking. She had planed out what she wanted to say and nothing was going to stop her from saying it, besides she was a Gryffindor and they were known for their bravery.  
  
"Hannah and I were talking that day, in the gardens and she brought to my attention something that I had always subconsciously known but didn't want to admit to because it made me feel guilty. Now I know that I can't feel guilty, I loved Ron completely while he was alive, and I know that he is dead and there is nothing that I can do to bring him back. I did love him while he was alive and there will always be a small part of my heart that will love him because he was my first love. However. I also have to be true to myself, and honest. If I am going to be honest with you Draco then there is something that I need to tell you."  
  
Draco sat on the couch facing her, his hands in his lap were trembling and even though he told himself that it was foolish of him to hope he was. Inside him, there was a bubble swelling slowly with each word that she uttered. He kept his face in a cool mask, just incase she wasn't going to tell him what he desperately wanted to hear.  
  
"Draco I." she took another breath, "Draco I love you." She finished quietly. She looked down at her hand clenched together in her lap, not daring to look up at him. When he didn't answer, she could not help but continue. "Look, I know that you don't love me, so don't think that just because I love you that I expect anything more from you, because I don't. But I had to be honest with myself and because of that I had to be honest with you." She still couldn't bring herself to look up at him and as his silence continued, Hermione fought back tears. She was about to get up of the lounge and go up to the room that she had occupied when she had stayed there with the kids, but Draco had come over and knelt in front of her and stopped her from moving.  
  
"Hermione," Draco breathed and when she didn't lift her head, he put his hand under her chin and raised it so that he could look into her eyes. Her eyes were swimming with tears and Draco thought that he had never seen her look more beautiful. "Can you please say that again?" he asked quietly.  
  
Hermione looked confused for a second and then a small spark lit her eyes.  
  
"I said that I love you Draco," she whispered, not quite sure, why she was whispering but it seemed like the right tone to have. Her swimming cinnamon brown eyes looked deep into his clear crystal grey eyes, unflinchingly.  
  
"Good." He said simply and then he smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen on his face. "I just wanted to make sure because. well." Draco who never lost his cool was tripping over his words, and Hermione began to smile. Draco took a deep breath not sure, why it was so hard for him to say what he wanted to say. "I love you to Hermione." Hermione smiled radiantly at him and then the tears that had been threatening to fall did, but from happiness. Hermione launched herself into his arms and held him close; Draco closed his eyes and pulled her tighter against him.  
  
They stood like that for an age before Draco pulled back and lent down to gently kiss her upturned lips. What started out as a gentle kiss developed into something deeper rapidly. Draco tore his lips from hers and rained soft butterfly kisses over her face. When he pulled back Hermione kissed the underside of his chin and then trailed kisses down his neck. When Hermione reached the collar of his shirt and raised her hands intending to undo the buttons he took a step back and held her at an arm's length. She looked at him slightly confused.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked, but Draco just smiled at her, he took her and in his and kissed it before leading her up the grand staircase towards their room. Hermione smiled up at his back and tinkling laughter was heard through the Manor.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Thank you Draco." Hermione said much later as they lay entwined in each other's arms. He kissed the top of her head and she could feel him smile against her scalp.  
  
"For what?" he asked drowsily.  
  
"For everything." Hermione sighed and snuggled in closer to him.  
  
"Well that certainly was specific." Draco said sarcastically but he was smiling. Hermione laughed softly. They were bathed in candlelight and Hermione had never felt as content nor been in a more romantic setting. There was a large fire in the grate, scented candles surrounded the room producing a soft rose smell, soft jazz music was playing on the wireless and she was wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved, 'life was' she decided, 'perfect.'  
  
"You know I can't think of anything to say here that wouldn't sound corny so I thought that thank you would be enough." Hermione said. Draco laughed and then nodded.  
  
"Sounds good to me, and thank you Hermione, for everything." They laughed together before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Mione! Draco!" The kids ran up the drive of the Manor, Ginny and Harry following sedately behind. Hermione and Draco had spent their honeymoon getting to know each other a little better at the Manor. While they had enjoyed their time together they had missed the children, and the children had missed them.  
  
"So do the kids behave for you?" Hermione asked Ginny and Harry when they were seated in the Violet room. Ginny was looking at them knowingly with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"They were perfect angels." Harry nodded in agreement. The adults were downstairs talking while the kids had gone up to check out their rooms which Draco had decorated, with Hermione's help.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
All of the children had quickly checked out their new rooms before converging in Jake's room.  
  
"They are in love," Jake declared. While most of the children laughed Wills looked disappointed.  
  
"Does that mean we don't get to do any of that stuff we planned?" He asked.  
  
"Nope!" Jake said, "hey do you reckon we may have a new brother or sister soon?"  
  
As the adults chatted quietly downstairs the children upstairs played games and speculated about any future siblings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey guys!! I don't really like where that chapter ended, but that was the best place. When you read the next chapter you will see why! Well I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! For those of you who are upset that I didn't go into better detail about their wedding night, sorry! If you want to read a more detailed love scene written by me, read my story 'Life Beyond Hogwarts'.  
  
Well I really do hope that you review and tell me what you thought about it so far! Can you believe that I am almost up to 300 reviews?!?!?!?! I am in shock about that! I am so happy though and I can't wait to (hopefully) make it to that many reviews!  
  
Well there aren't to many chapters left. I'm not to sure of exactly how many chapters there are but there isn't going to be that many so I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :)  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet :):):)  
  
Thanks to Trinka as well for as always doing a great job on the betaing! :)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to.  
  
Azn-Sweetie - Glad that you liked it! I loved writing about the wedding! And I read reviews for all my stories, I always check them to see if new people are reading them! I'm glad that you liked 'Life Beyond Hogwarts'! Thanks again for reviewing it! :)  
  
Pampers - Hope that you liked this chapter. sorry for making you wait! Are you from France?  
  
Jenny - Thank you so much for the review!! Hope that you liked this chapter as well! I wasn't to sure that my descriptions were clear enough. but I guess that they were! So thank you again! :)  
  
Rodrigo - Thanks for the e-mail! And a big thank you for making me smile!  
  
Captain Oblivious - As always you make me laugh! Hope you got loose of the netting! Lol! Thanks as always! :)  
  
Quello Bello - I hope that this chapter answered all of your questions!  
  
Airotci - Thanks!  
  
Danika - Queer eye rocks!! I love Jai! He is my fave!  
  
Alexa - I thought that I was due for a cliffie, besides they keep people coming back! Lol!  
  
Hallie Walker - I didn't realise that that song was sung by someone else as well!  
  
Elfgirl - Thanks!  
  
Meg - :):):) Thanks for the praise! It is great to hear!  
  
Kili-2 - *waves back* Glad that your still around! :) Glad that you loved it!  
  
Weirdo-loser-freak - Thanks so much! The only reason I can write romance is because I read so many of them! You should see my book self! Full of soppy romance stories! Lol!  
  
Snowbear - You really think that this is the best that you have read? Awwww thanks!  
  
DanceChic0869 - I'm quite happy that I made you cry. but somehow that feels wrong! Lol! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Firesprite101 - hehehe, ok I know that I'm mean. but I couldn't resist a cliffe, they are so much fun!  
  
Mithua (Headwig Trelawney) - I don't think that I can thank you enough for your review e-mail as well as the three that were recorded on ff.net! I was so touched! I tried to be as original as possible when I thought of this fic, and I am trying to keep people in character as much as possible, but no matter how hard I try it will be different from how JKR would have done it. But I think that is a good thing! I thought that a polite Draco was a good way to go as well, besides I love the whole gentleman idea! Lol! I couldn't picture anyone other that Dumbledore playing vicar at their wedding, he seemed to fit. I hope that I didn't make you wait to long for this chapter. And a very big thank you again and a hug because you made me feel special! Thanks!! :):):)  
  
Paranoia-shoujo - Thanks so much!  
  
S A K U R A22 - I felt a little sorry for Draco as well, that is why I mentioned that he didn't have that many friends.  
  
*~Inwe~* - Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hermione182 - Thanks!! Hope that you like this chapter!  
  
Sweet-77-Thang - Thanks!  
  
Gurlz Thang - You are so sweet! Read this as many times as you like!! :) I love hearing from you, and I can't wait for you to send me you stories! I am looking forward to it! Queer Eye is a great show!  
  
Angelina Malfoy - Sorry to make you cry! I am delighted that you liked it though! Ta! Hope that this chpater answered your questions!  
  
And last but not least.  
  
Silent-Serpent - Thank you so much for your review! I was going to wait longer for Tate to talk but that seemed like the best moment! The song is an old one. but the first time I heard it I fell in love with it so I had to add it! Queer Eye is a great show! Lol! 


	17. Chapter XVII

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 17 - Nine Months Later  
  
*** One Month Later ***  
  
"Draco can you come in here please?" Hermione called to her husband. He was playing with the children in the large playroom that he had designed for them. The room was filled with muggle and magical toys alike. Draco had found that muggles had an interesting way of doing things without magic and as such was quite tolerable to muggle objects in the Manor.  
  
"Coming Mione," he had been giving Tate horsy rides on his back and it took some convincing for him to let his horsy go!  
  
Since they had married, Hermione and Draco spent their weekends playing with their children and really getting to know each other as a family.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concern evident in his voice and a frown on his face. Hermione just smiled up at him brilliantly. His concern turned to puzzlement.  
  
"Draco, guess what?" He frowned at her again. She knew that he hated this 'game'.  
  
"Hermione, you know that I don't like you doing that, just tell me." Hermione laughed at him. Nothing could spoil her mood today.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Hermione said she radiated and inner happiness and Draco stood facing her stunned. They had been trying to get pregnant but he didn't think that it would happen so fast, they had only been married for a month.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked timidly. Hermione frowned slightly Draco wanted children and as they had discussed, not just because of the will. His reaction now was confusing her.  
  
"Of course I'm sure Draco. Aren't you happy?" she asked quietly. He continued to look at her not saying anything. Then it seemed to dawn on him and a small smile appeared on his face slowly growing wider and wider until he let out a loud "whoop" of joy gathered Hermione in his arms and swung her around. Hermione, relieved, began to laugh and hugged Draco closer to her.  
  
"Can we tell the kids?" He asked excitedly and after he had put her down, Hermione grabbed his hand while calling for the children to gather around. Hermione nodded to Draco so that he could take the lead.  
  
"Good news kids. Your mother is going to have a baby!" There were cheers from most and a couple of worried glances from the others.  
  
"Mione," said Jake once they had all calmed down.  
  
"Yes Jake," said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"I was wondering. I mean, since you and Draco are our parents now and your gonna have a baby and everything, I mean we're a family now right?"  
  
"Of course we are Jake. I mean, we may not be the most conventional of families, but we are a family."  
  
"Well since we're family then I was wondering if I could.um would you mind it much if I called you mum and dad?" He asked quietly. Hermione and Draco looked at each other pleased, they had thought about talking to the kids about calling them mum and dad but they hadn't wanted to push the kids into something that they felt uncomfortable about.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier Jake." Hermione said, she was smiling but a tear escaped her eye. She walked over to him and gave him a big hug. She knew that Jake was the unofficial leader of the group, and they would often follow his lead.  
  
"Thanks. mum."  
  
Later on when Hermione looked back on that day, it was one of the happiest of her life, and Draco seconded that motion.  
  
*** Eight Months Later***  
  
"Hermione are you ok? You've been a little quiet today." Draco sat across from Hermione. They were outside enjoying the sunshine, and watching the kids play. Hermione was heavily pregnant and growing restless as her due date drew closer and closer. In fact she only had one day left till her due date.  
  
Hermione drew her hand over her large belly and rubbed it back and forth.  
  
"I'm fine Draco, though I can't help but wish this child would make an appearance. I do not enjoy being pregnant during summer." Draco looked over at the children again, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't notice when Hermione winced in pain and clutched her belly, willing the pain to pass. Finally when the pain subsided Hermione decided not to say anything, her doctor had warned her that at the end of the pregnancy she would possible feel contractions but that didn't mean that she was going in to labour. In fact the doctor told her not to bother coming to the hospital until her water had broken. Besides Hermione had reasoned, there was no point in alarming Draco any more than she needed to.  
  
Hermione thought back over the past nine months that they had been married and a loving smile adorned her face. He had become quite protective of her, especially since they announced her pregnancy. He had even quit his job at the Ministry, and he was now working from the Manor doing research for Ministry projects. He was still working with Charms but more heavily with Potions. He didn't like being too far away from her or the children and the children absolutely doted on him as well.  
  
They had grown so close as a family, a real family. Draco was trying his best to be the complete opposite of the father that he had and as a result the children adored him. Though Draco was still quite strict with the children, if he did have to punish them he stuck to the more traditional methods of punishment such as sending them to their rooms or banning them from using the flying brooms for a day.  
  
Draco got up from where he was sitting and chased Immy around the yard, until all of the other children abandoned what they were doing and they all ganged up on Draco and were chasing him. Finally catching him they jumped on top of him and proceeded to tickle him. Hermione laughed at their antics but quickly stopped when another spasm of pain overtook her.  
  
Hermione gasped in pain, the doctor had told her that when she got the pains they wouldn't be close together but this pain had come not five minutes after the last. Her back began to ache so she stood one hand rubbing the small of her back the other resting on her belly.  
  
All of a sudden Hermione felt a rush of water cascading down her legs.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Draco, DRACO!" Hermione called trying to catch his attention. Something in her voice alerted them that all was not right with Hermione and they instantly froze, Draco lifting himself quickly from under the mound of children.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? Is it the baby?" Draco had the wild look of panic in his eyes.  
  
"Draco I need you to take me to St Mungos, I'm having a baby." Suddenly a sense of calm settled over her, and she smiled on the inside at the obvious panic that Draco was feeling.  
  
"I'll take a portkey with the kids to Potters place and then come straight back here and we can go to the hospital." Draco gathered the kids around, all of whom hugged Hermione before they were ready to leave but Draco was in such a panic that he couldn't hold his wand steady enough to perform the charm. Hermione took out her wand and did it for him. He and the children disappeared in a flash and Hermione waited patiently for Draco to return. Hermione waited for what seemed like hours, but in actual fact was only a matter of minutes.  
  
Their trip to the hospital happened in a blur as they apparated and Hermione was instantly rushed to the birthing section of the hospital.  
  
As Hermione's labour progressed with each contraction and a scream of pain from Hermione, Draco's already pale skin lost more and more colour.  
  
"Can't you give her anything for the pain?" Draco asked one of the nurses, she just gave him a look that suggested that males should not be allowed in birthing rooms and ignored him. Had it not been for Hermione's death grip on his hand he would have followed her and gave her a piece of his mind.  
  
Hermione had chosen to have a natural birth, meaning a birth that was not helped along by magic, and she intended on sticking to that.  
  
The hours passed and Draco was becoming apprehensive. He was worried about Hermione, who was looking tired.  
  
After what seemed like forever a healer finally came in to look at her.  
  
"Ah Mrs. Malfoy, good to see you. Things are coming along nicely I see. I am just in time. When I count to three I want you to push down really hard for me, can you do that?" Hermione squared her shoulders and gave a resolute nod. The healer smiled at her and counted, "one, two, three, push!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hermione sat on the hospital bed snuggling the small bundle closer to her. She gave a soft laugh as one of the nurses muttered 'enervate' to wake up the unconscious Draco.  
  
Draco smiled up dreamily from the floor and then it seemed to occur to him why he was on the floor.  
  
"Hermione! Have you had the baby?" He asked in a panic. She nodded down to him and he slowly raised himself from the floor. He looked over curiously at the bundle in Hermione's arms and she gently loosened the blankets.  
  
"Draco, I would like you to meet your new daughter. Honey, this is daddy." Hermione handed over the tiny girl and Draco cuddled her close to his chest a look of complete awe on his face.  
  
"She's perfect." He breathed, he didn't want to wake her up. "What do you think that we should call her?" Draco asked her.  
  
"I was thinking Kaida Astria Malfoy. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that it sounds perfect." He smiled at her, the look of awe still in his eyes.  
  
"You would. Kaida means little Dragon." Draco laughed at this, though softly, he didn't want to disturb the peacefully sleeping baby.  
  
"I can't wait to show her off!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
***One Year Later***  
  
"Draco are all the decorations up?" Hermione called. She was in Kaida's bedroom trying bows in her golden hair. Today was her first birthday and everyone was coming to celebrate.  
  
"Of course, though Fred and George have promised to bring some more fireworks with them. That should keep the kids entertained." He said dryly.  
  
A lot had changed over the past year and while Draco and the Weasley's, as well as the Potters, would never be best friends they all got along as best as they could. Especially since Harry and Ginny's twin son's Sirius and James doted on Kaida.  
  
Kaida took off from her mother's lap as soon as she heard the name Fred. Draco walked over to Hermione and put one arm around her and rested the other on the slight swell of her belly.  
  
"How is Junior doing?"  
  
"Junior is fine. He's growing." Hermione sighed happily. Their family was expanding but she and Draco agreed that fourteen children was more that enough!  
  
"Is everyone here now?" Hermione asked as she heard loud noise coming from downstairs.  
  
"It sounds like it, doesn't it?" Draco said as he and Hermione got up and walked down the stairs to meet their guests.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope that you understood the time jumps in this chapter, the first part is set one month after they married and the second part is set nine months after they are married. Anyway, hope that you liked that chapter! :)  
  
A special dedication this chapter goes to... Snowbear for being my 300th Reviewer! You Rock!! :)  
  
Another special dedication goes to Danika and Snowbear (you get two special dedications!) for thinking of the name Kaida for me to use! Thank you so much! As well as Hermione182 for giving me the name Astria, I think that it is a beautiful name so I wanted to add it in! Thanks!  
  
Doesn't everyone just love summer? Well it is my favorite season of the year! And while it isn't summer yet the last three days have been absolutely gorgeous and you can really feel that summer is coming and I can't wait!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to.  
  
Alka - Don't worry I have no plans of doing that!! I like stories where the couple rides of happily into the sunset together!  
  
Rodrigo - Thank you so much!! Your review was sweet! I am glad that that was your favorite chapter, I liked it to! Thank you for the suggestions as well!  
  
Summergurl - Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Have you changed your e-mail?? If you have let me know that way I can send you update e-mails!  
  
Meg - Twists are good but I think that I might be nice for the rest of this story, or maybe not! Lol! I guess we are all just going to have to wait and see!  
  
Jenny - Thanks as always! Hope that you like this chapter as well!  
  
Danika - Hey! You have to love Carson but Jai and Kyan are my favorites! Glad that you like the chapter!  
  
Captain Oblivious - Hope you didn't hurt yourself in that fall! Lol! Thanks for reviewing! As always you made me smile!  
  
Weirdo-loser-freak - Thanks!! Glad that you liked it!  
  
Alexa - Thanks so much!  
  
DanceChic0869 - Hehe! Yeah I think that I do now! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Riley - Thanks!! I'm glad that you liked it enough to warrant reading it more than once!  
  
Sweet-77-Thang - Thanks! Glad that you liked it!  
  
Hallie Walker - Ta! Glad that you liked it! :)  
  
Azn-Sweetie - I will never get sick of you saying that!! Lol! Thanks!  
  
Serpena - Thanks for both, hope that the spacing is better in this chapter! And I hope that you are feeling better!  
  
Emeraldgrey - Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Pampers - Your English is excellent! I would love to live in Paris! You're so lucky! Lol!  
  
Snowbear - Nah it isn't finished yet. there is still more to come! Thanks! An extra special Thank you goes to you because you are my 300th Reviewer!!!! YAY!! Thank you so much!  
  
Gurlz Thang - My e-mail is spaced_out_space_cadet@hotmail.com so send them to me! I will be more than happy to read them! :)  
  
Hedwig Trelawney - I am so glad that you liked it! And again thank you for trying so hard to review my last chapter! I feel special to think that someone went to all that effort just to tell me that they thought my story was good! So thanks!  
  
Kitty Kat55 - lol! Where abouts are you from in Australia? I live in Melbourne :) We are far and few between on ff.net!  
  
Br*itney - Your right the path of love should never run smooth but I don't know if I can make life that much harder for the two!  
  
Kili-2 - The candy was good! Lol! *waves* again thanks for the review and for the candy! :)  
  
Melodie - Thanks!! Glad that you like it!  
  
Silent-Serpent - I was going to do what you suggested but I really couldn't think of things that they could have done to get them admit their feelings for each other, so the only reason I didn't was pure laziness!  
  
Elfgirl - Thanks so much!! I am glad that this is your favorite story! That means so much to me! Thanks again! 


	18. Chapter XVIII

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 18 - Off to Hogwarts We Go  
  
*** Three Years Later ***  
  
"Mum, Dad!" Jake ran down the stairs looking for his parents. He looked from left to right when he reached the front landing before running out the front door and into the gardens. He finally saw his parents playing with Junior, Kaida, James and Sirius (who were visiting) and Immy. He had no idea where his other siblings were and at that moment he was to excited to care.  
  
"Mum! Dad! Guess what?" Jake yelled at them as he ran across the yard towards them. They looked up at him concern evident on their faces, they thought that something was wrong until they saw the wide smile on his face and then they noticeably relaxed.  
  
"What is it son?" Draco asked as he swung Junior up into his arms.  
  
"I got my Hogwarts letter! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Hermione gathered him in a warm hug and led him towards the house.  
  
"That is fantastic Jake! Our first to go to Hogwarts! I can't wait to see what house you're sorted into." Hermione gushed as they walked up to the house.  
  
"Were definitely going to have a celebration tonight," came Draco's deep voice from behind them.  
  
"I was thinking about it and I decided that I don't want to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." Said Jake thoughtfully. Hermione had told the children many stories about Hogwarts over the years and when they had stayed at the castle they had learned much about how Hogwarts was run.  
  
"Well you know we will be proud of you no matter what house you are sorted in to. Though, I have to say that I would prefer you to be a Gryffindor rather than a Slytherin." Hermione smiled over at her husband who glared at her, though with no real malice behind it.  
  
"I will just have to send you an owl telling you!" Jake said as he ran off to find his other brothers and sisters to tell them his good news.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Mum, isn't that Jake's owl Devi?" Immy asked. They were all seated at the large dinning table for dinner, and as soon as Immy pointed out the owl Hermione leapt to her feet and threw the window open.  
  
"It's a letter from Jake," Hermione smiled wide and opened the letter eager to read it.  
  
"Read it out loud, love." Draco said as he helped Junior pour a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Ok,  
  
"Dear Dad, Mum, Riles, Robby, Wills, the twins, Trav, Daphne, Lilly, Bell, Tate, Immy Kaida and Junior,  
  
"How is everyone? I know that you are all missing me and I do miss you all. Hogwarts is great. The feast last night was unbelievable, it was even better than the one that we had we came here for the reunion.  
  
"Well I got here safe mum, that was what you wanted me to say wasn't it?  
  
"The sorting here was excellent! I'm not going to tell you the details, you will all find out when you get to come here.  
  
"Now, I guess that you want me to tell you what house I got sorted into. I know that mum and dad have a bet going and I have to say that mum won! I am a Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh, and dad I thought that you said Professor Snape was a good teacher. All he did today in class was yell at us all and take points off of all the Gryffindors. Though, I must point out, he looked at me quite peculiarly when he called out my name. He mentioned something about him never thinking a Malfoy would be a Gryffindor.  
  
"Well I better go now. Snape piled on the homework and it was our first day!! How mean is that? Do you know I never thought that I would be saying this, but mum I am going to miss you teaching me!  
  
"Now don't you all miss me too much, and I will see you at Christmas.  
  
"Lots of Love  
  
"Jake."  
  
P.S. Mum, I am expecting a large care package from you, so you can show me how much you are missing me!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*** One Year Later ***  
  
"Dad!!" Trav and Robby called out. They were looking for their father who was in his potions lab brewing up potions for the Ministry.  
  
"DAD!" they yelled at the top of their lungs. When Draco was brewing his potions he tended to block out the world and the boys had something important to tell him.  
  
Finally they caught his attention and Draco looked up from his work and smiled at them in an absentminded sort of way.  
  
"What's up guys?" he asked.  
  
"Dad, we got our Hogwarts letters." Robby burst out and a focused smile settled over Draco's face.  
  
"Well I guess we better go and find your mother and her the good news.  
  
*** In another part of the Malfoy Manor ***  
  
"Mum," Daphne said quietly. Hermione looked up from the letter that she was writing to Ginny.  
  
"What is it love?" she asked. Daphne was still a reserved and quiet girl, but she had opened up a lot in the years that she had lived with Hermione and the two of them often could be found in corners of the manor in deep but hushed discussions.  
  
"I received my Hogwarts letter by owl a few moments ago." She said and Hermione smiled and gathered her into a big hug.  
  
"That is fantastic news! I guess Robby and Trav got theirs as well, lets go look for them. No doubt they are trying to rouse your father from his potion making so that he can give them some attention!" The two shared a knowing smile and met up with the males on the second landing of the house.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"You know the house is going to feel empty without all the kids here." Draco said wistfully as they sat in bed the night before three more of their children were going to Hogwarts.  
  
"That is true, but they do make up for it in the holidays. I must admit I do like Jake's friends Xavier, Jovan, Faith and Serenity"  
  
"My son is starting early, already inviting girls to the Manor." He said this with a proud sort of smile on his face and Hermione swatted his arm.  
  
"You are a hopeless case Draco Malfoy! I am going to go check on Daphne I know that she was a little anxious today and I just want to see how she is doing."  
  
Hermione tiptoed down the hall where the children slept so that she didn't wake anyone. When she reached Daphne's door she noticed the candle light underneath her door so she gave a soft knock and entered her bedroom.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"No, I'm a little nervous about tomorrow." At the end of Daphne's bed was her trunk neatly packed and on the floor next to it was the cage ready for her cat Salem to be bundled into in the morning.  
  
"You will be fine at Hogwarts, Daph. It is such a wonderful school. And you will love the library; the books in there are amazing."  
  
"I know that mum, but what if," she sighed, "what if no one likes me? What if I don't make any friends?" Hermione leaned in to hug her.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, darling. You are a wonderful person and I know that you will make lots of friends. It took me a little while but I ended up with two of the best friends that I will ever have." Hermione leaned over and gave Daphne a hug before tucking her in. "Now I think that it is time for you to get some sleep, you will see everything will work out tomorrow."  
  
With that Hermione left Daphne who quickly fell asleep, reassured by her mother's words.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Dear Mum, Dad, Immy, Riles, Wills, the twins, Lilly, Bell, Tate, Kaida and Junior,  
  
Robby and Trav were going to write to you separately but they thought that since I was writing to you all anyway that I should include them in this one.  
  
Mum, I have to say Hogwarts is amazing. The library is quite extensive and I am rereading Hogwarts; A History. I have also made two friends, Mia and Julius. Mia and I share a dorm room.  
  
Well I know that you are anxious to see which houses that we were sorted into, I know that mum and dad both placed bets again this year, so I shan't keep you in suspense any longer. Robby is a proud new Gryffindor as is Trav. I am a Ravenclaw and I must say I am quite please about it. Though part of me is disappointed that I am not in the same house as the boys, Ravenclaw house already feels like home.  
  
It is late now and I want to get a good night's sleep before classes start tomorrow.  
  
I miss you all already and I am looking forward to getting loads of owls from you all.  
  
Love  
  
Daphne  
  
P.S. Trav forgot his Dragonhide gloves at home and asks if you could please send them.  
  
P.P.S. Robby forgot his copy of Quidditch through the Ages and wants to know if you could please send that to him.  
  
P.P.P.S. Jake has also forgotten all of his socks and asks you to send them to him, please.  
  
P.P.P.P.S. I never realized how hopeless those boys were! Honestly!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*** One Year Later ***  
  
"Mum, don't cry!" Riles said looking around, highly embarrassed by his mothers emotional display. Hermione and Draco stood on platform 9 and ¾'s there to see off Riles and Wills. They were on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
"Your mother can't help it, just give her a hug and board the train and I will take care of her." Hermione was happy for her boys to be going to Hogwarts but she was sad to see them go. Every year the Manor got a little emptier and while she still had the younger ones at home, the Manor was quieter. Thank Merlin for the holidays, then the Manor would be bursting at the seams with all the children and their friends.  
  
"Promise me that you will behave and write?" Hermione asked each of them. They both swore that they would and quickly boarded the train with their older siblings.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Dear Mum, Dad, Taylah, Kaylah, Tate, Lilly, Bell, Immy, Kaida and Junior,  
  
This is just a quick note because I don't want to be late to potions, I got sorted into Gryffindor and so did Wills. It seems like we are starting a tradition, the only odd one out is Daphne but she suits Ravenclaw so that is good.  
  
Well gotta go. I think that I forgot a set of my robes at home mum, think that you could send them along?  
  
Miss you all, and write soon!  
  
Riles.  
  
*** One Year Later ***  
  
Dear Mum, Dad, Lilly, Bell, Immy, Kaida and Junior,  
  
Hogwarts is great! I don't think that they should make you wait till you are eleven to come here. This school is fantastic! Kaylah and I have had the best fun and this is our first night here.  
  
We were sorted into Gryffindor. Well, were you expecting anything less! Even Tate was sorted in here, though it took ages for him to be sorted. I thought that the hat had fallen asleep on his head it took so long!  
  
Well because Tate was taking his time Kaylah and I decided to make things a little more exciting. I tell you that Dumbledore is a great mean, top wizard. He laughed at us when the frog we conjured jumped right into his glass of pumpkin juice. Told us we reminded him of another set of twins that went to Hogwarts. Do you think that he was talking about Uncle George and Uncle Fred?  
  
Yeah I think that we are going to love life here at Hogwarts, there is so much potential here!  
  
Well I have to go now. Hugs to everyone and don't forget to write!  
  
Lots of Love  
  
Taylah  
  
P.S. The boys have forgotten so much stuff again, can you just go through their rooms and send along anything that you think that they might need? Thanks.  
  
*** One Year Later ***  
  
Dear Dad, Mum, Bell, Immy, Kaida and Junior,  
  
Hogwarts is the best! Everything is amazing, I really can't believe some of the things that I have found. Uncle Harry's class is my favorite class so far. Defense Against the Dark Arts is the most useful subject by far. I'm learning heaps and I am tempted to try out some of the jinxes that I have learnt on Zachary. He is the most evil, spoilt, mean-spirited git that I have ever met. It figures that he is from Slytherin (sorry dad!).  
  
Oh if you're wondering I am a proud Gryffindor. Now mum I know you are going to tell me not to hex Zachary and I am really trying not to but we have almost all of our classes together and he is always being mean to me. My new friends Nico and Damien stand up for me so that helps.  
  
Well I have a stack of extra homework to do thanks to Professor Snape so I have to go now.  
  
Don't miss me too much! Lilly  
  
*** One Year Later ***  
  
Dear Dad, Mum, Kaida and Junior,  
  
Bell and I were sorted today. Bell is a Gryffindor and I am a Slytherin. Who would have thought it? It feels strange to be in a different house to everybody else, especially when Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals. Dad you must be happy to know that you are finally going to beat mum for once!  
  
I miss you all, and sorry that this is so short, but I want to have breakfast before classes and I want to shock everyone by going to the Gryffindor table and having a civil conversation with them. Do you think anyone will die of a heart attack? One can only hope.  
  
Maybe that is why I was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
I miss you all already, write heaps!  
  
Immy.  
  
*** Three Years Later ***  
  
Dear Mum, Dad and Junior,  
  
How are you all? Missing me? I know you are! Hehe. Hogwarts is a little different than I expected, but a good different. Professor Dumbledore is a brilliant wizard, he was a substitute for my Transfiguration class, and while Professor McGonagall is a cleaver witch I learnt so much with Dumbledore. I think that I am the only Slytherin besides Immy that thinks he is a great wizard.  
  
A part of me is sad that all fourteen of the Malfoy children could not attend Hogwarts together, but it is good that Jake is here teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid deserves his semi-retirement, and it is easier for me to go and visit with him. I think that Immy and I are the only two Slytherins to do that as well.  
  
James and Sirius are both Gryffindors, but how could they not be, with their parents being who they are? Another first for me, I am the only Slytherin to have two best friends that are Gryffindors. I love shocking people when we walk down the halls together.  
  
I have a large pile of homework surrounding me so I best get around to doing it.  
  
Junior, you are going to love it here when you come next year!  
  
Buckets of Love  
  
Kaida  
  
P.S. Mum, I think that I forgot to pack my scarf so could you please send it to me, winter is rapidly approaching. I can't wait for Christmas!  
  
*** One Year Later ***  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I am the last of the Malfoy's to go to Hogwarts, and the sorting hat and I had an interesting discussion before he sorted me. He thought that Kaida and I were both quite strange given our parents and he had a difficult time placing me. He finally decided on Gryffindor, he thought that I was more like my mother than my father. I'm not to sure about that but I do like being a Gryffindor. Kaida showed me where the Slytherin common room and dorms are and I must say I am glad to be in Gryffindor tower: much warmer.  
  
I was thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team, though first years never make it, I am the right size for a seeker and well, you never know. They made an exception for Uncle Harry, they may make one for me.  
  
Well tryouts are in a couple of hours and I want to get as much practice as possible before then.  
  
Love  
  
Junior  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Well I must admit I am a little sad, there is only one more chapter to go!! The next chapter will be the last of Hogwarts Reunion! :( I have to say I am going to miss writing this story, but I think that it has run its course. So there will be no sequel. Having said that I was thinking about making a spin off type of story regarding the children or one of them at least but it is still an idea. Let me know what you think!  
  
Oh I hope that you didn't think that this chapter was tedious but I felt that it had to be done!  
  
A special thank you to Danika, Katie, Hermione182, Jenny and Meg for giving me name ideas for the kids friends! So a big thank you to you all! :)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to...  
  
Draco-FutureBF - Thanks so much!! :)  
  
Trinka - I tell you what, when I start my new story if you're interested you can be the beta for my new story!  
  
Meg - I think that you may be right...  
  
Jenny - Ta!! I am going to write a new story after this, in fact I have already started it!  
  
TellAllYourFriends - Thanks so much!  
  
Rodrigo - Hey! Thanks, as always, I loved the e-mail!  
  
Captain Oblivious - I don't think that Harry and Ginny are going to be happy with you from pinching their children! :)  
  
Gnat Girl - Thanks all three of the reviews!! I know that I have a tendency to repeat myself!! But I can't help it! Thanks for adding me to your fave lists; I'm glad that you like my story and my writing enough to do that! Oh and thanks for the tip!! I always make that mistake as you noticed!  
  
Kirbee Angel - Thanks!! :)  
  
Angelina Malfoy - Hey! How's things? Thanks for the review, my new story is under way but I wont start posting it till I have finished this story, besides it needs heaps of work! Ta!  
  
Weirdo-loser-freak - Hey! What boy? I'm glad that you're felling better!  
  
Hells Angel - I'm sure that you will get over your writes block eventually! Because I am looking forward to when you do! Ta!  
  
Draco's Princess1 - Awwww thanks! Glad to be on your fave list!  
  
Alexa - I thought that 14 kids was enough... You never know they have more!  
  
Jesse S - Thanks!  
  
Azn-Sweetie - Hey! Glad that you liked it, thought that I would speed it up a little because I thought that it was getting a little slow!  
  
Sweet-77-thang - Thanks so much!  
  
Summergurl - Thanks so much!! I've never had a #1 fan before!! Ta! :)  
  
Keepergrl28914 - Thanks so much! I really appreciate your review!  
  
Gamegirl3 - I thought that Harry would want to name his sons after two of the men who have had the most influence on him. Besides in the books Sirius and James were like brothers, now they are!  
  
Gaia-moore - Thanks heaps!  
  
Kitty Kat55 - I have a few relatives that live near Sydney. But I don't get to see them very often.  
  
Irene_C_Malfoy - Thank so much! Your review meant a lot to me!  
  
LittleGinny15 - Thanks!! :) Glad that you liked it so much!  
  
Danika - Thanks sooooooooooo much!! Your more than welcome to print out a copy for yourself! :) Thanks for making me smile!  
  
Hallie Walker - I don't think that I will do a sequel but thanks for thinking that it is good enough to warrant one!  
  
x0xbabyx0x4u2c - Thanks for the review! As I told Hallie I wont be making a sequel because I think that my story has run its course!  
  
Serpena - Ta!! Glad that you liked it! :)  
  
Lazy - Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you like this chapter as you sort of suggested it in your review.  
  
And last but not least..  
  
Horsekrazy08 - Hey! Thanks for the review! You know your idea wasn't to bad, well maybe a twist on what you suggested. You never know I may one day write that sequel but have it more like a spin off sort of thingy! 


	19. Chapter XIX

Hogwarts Reunion  
  
Chapter 19 - Another Hogwarts Reunion  
  
*** Two Years Later ***  
  
"Draco are you ready yet?" Hermione called, she was rushing to pack the last of their things. They had to be at Platform 9¾ in just over half an hour otherwise they would miss the train that would take them to their 20 year anniversary.  
  
"Yes Hermione I am ready I was just giving some last minute instructions to the kids." Draco appeared in the doorway and grabbed their trunk.  
  
"Really dad, are you going to call us kids forever?" Riles deep voice rumbled from behind Draco. Draco smiled as he turned to face one of his sons and motioned for him to grab the other side of the trunk.  
  
"You know you will always be children to your father and me," said Hermione as she leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. He just shook his head at them as they made their way down the stairs.  
  
All of the children were home as it was summer holidays and the older children were looking after the younger ones.  
  
After making the children promise to behave and take care of themselves, a loud crack was heard and Hermione and Draco instantly reappeared on the platform. Hermione smiled at the gleaming red engine, though she had seen it every year since the children had started at Hogwarts she was looking forward to traveling on it once again to go to Hogwarts.  
  
"Now doesn't this bring back memories?" Draco asked as the snuggled up to one another waiting for the train to finish boarding.  
  
"It does. It almost feels wrong to be sitting here with only you. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville should all be here." Hermione said her mind picturing them as children.  
  
"Yeah, and I should come in and insult all of you, and insinuate that I know something that you don't know." They laughed together as they remembered their Hogwarts past.  
  
"Is there room in this compartment? Everywhere else is full." Harry stuck his head in the door and smiled at Hermione and nodded at Draco. Hermione ushered him in as well as Ginny, Fred, George, Pravati, Padma, Blaise and Hannah.  
  
Their compartment was filled to bursting and everyone was talking so much that the trip to Hogwarts passed by in a flash. They each caught a carriage to the castle and the sight of Hogwarts castle once again awed Hermione.  
  
"It feels like I'm home again," Harry said as the four of them made their way towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Your first real home anyway." Hermione said. She understood Harry's feeling towards Hogwarts because, she felt the same way. Even though she had a happier home life leading up to attending Hogwarts, this was the first place that she ever felt truly accepted.  
  
Hermione looked at the entrance to the Great Hall and welcoming everyone in was her favorite Professor. She was standing tall and had a smile on her normally serious face. Apart from the smile, nothing about Professor McGonagall had changed over the years. The same could be said of Professor Dumbledore who was walking slowly around the room talking to people who had already arrived.  
  
"Ah hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, how are you?" Dumbledore looked at the four with a twinkle in his tired blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Professor," they all said together and then laughed.  
  
"How are you?" Hermione asked him concern sneaking into her voice. She remembered thinking that he had seemed old at the end of the war and that was almost twenty years ago.  
  
"Ah yes, I am wonderful Mrs. Malfoy, though it is at reunions like this one that I begin to feel my years." His blue eyes twinkled merrily and they seemed to belie his words.  
  
Dumbledore soon moved on to talk to some of the other people that had arrived.  
  
"It's a little different this time around," Padma commented after they had joined the Potter's and the Malfoy's.  
  
"It is different not having the kids to chase after," Hermione said with a fond smile.  
  
"I could run around a bit for you mum, but I don't think that Minerva would approve." Jake said dryly from behind her.  
  
"It's about time you showed up son," Draco said as he clapped a hand on his oldest son's shoulder.  
  
"Well where is this Torin that I have heard so much about?" Hermione asked Jake. Jake ruffled up his already messy black hair and smiled cheekily.  
  
"She hasn't come down yet." He said, his smile widening, his brown eyes were twinkling merrily and Hermione was reminded of Dumbledore.  
  
"She is the Astronomy teacher, isn't she?" Hermione asked and Jake nodded at her but his attention was focused on a beautiful young woman standing in the entrance of the Great Hall. She was slender and not to tall, with shoulder length curly black hair and as she approached the group she had a large smile on her face and Draco noticed that her green eyes never left the face of Jake.  
  
"Everyone, this is Torin. Torin, this is my dad, mum, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Fred and Padma Weasley, George and Pravati Weasley. And I can't forget Uncle Blaise and Aunt Hannah," Torin smiled at them as they all shook hands with her as they were introduced. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and smiled. Jake was obviously smitten with the young teacher and she was just as smitten with him.  
  
"Are you the same Fred and George that were the founders of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes?" She asked with awe. Fred and George were evidently impressed with her and instantly engaged her in a conversation about the goods that they sold.  
  
"So what do you think?" Jake asked quietly.  
  
"I think that she is perfect for you," Draco said simply and then laughed at the relieved look that came over his face.  
  
After a while they all separated and Hermione and Ginny finally got to have a quiet word, something that neither had had much time to do of late.  
  
"You and Draco look happy," Ginny commented.  
  
"We are," Hermione said just as simply and she smiled contentedly.  
  
"You two don't seem like the same two people who attended Hogwarts. You don't even argue anymore."  
  
"Merlin! Do we really seem that way to you?" Hermione laughed. "Draco finds new ways to irritate me daily." Hermione shook her head. "We argue constantly, but the difference now is that there is no malice in our arguments." Hermione smiled fondly over at Draco who was balancing a crab puff while talking to Harry and Blaise. Their eyes met and a look of love passed between the two.  
  
"It is amazing how things change, isn't it?" Ginny mused.  
  
"People grow up, I mean look at you! There was once a time where you couldn't look Harry in the eye and now you have four children together! How are Lily and Molly?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They are with mum, getting into mischief as usual." Ginny paused thinking. "When I was younger I dreamed that one day I would marry Harry Potter and live happily ever after, but I never thought that it would actually happen."  
  
"I know what you mean, if I was to go back in time and talk to myself as an eleven year old and told myself what would happen to me I think that I would have marched straight to St Mungo's and have myself committed!" The women laughed.  
  
"We don't get much time to do this anymore do we?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I know. We haven't had a good gossip session for such a long time."  
  
"So you and Draco aren't the perfect couple?" Ginny asked teasing Hermione.  
  
"Of course not, everyone knows that that particular title is reserved for the Potter couple." Ginny laughed though her cheeks held a slightly pink tinge.  
  
At this stage Harry and Draco walked over to join their wives.  
  
"You know I think that I am going to have to get you and Harry matching crowns," Hermione said cheekily.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Because were the perfect couples of course!" Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing and Draco and Harry looked at each other completely convinced that their wives had gone round the twist.  
  
"I think that Dumbledore is going to make a speech," Draco said and he pointed to the head table where Dumbledore was standing waiting for the room to quiet down. He made a motion with his wand and suddenly all around the room small tables appeared Hermione and Draco took a seat at the closest table joined by the Potters, the Zambini's and both Weasley couples.  
  
"It has been many years since you attended Hogwarts as students for the first time. I have watched you grow, face great adversity," he looked at Harry when he said this, "and succeeded." He paused as he looked around the room.  
  
"I have had the great pleasure of watching you become adults and had the joy of welcoming your children to Hogwarts. Coincidentally I think that Draco and Hermione have broken the record for the largest amount of children to attend Hogwarts. The record was previously held by Molly and Arthur Weasley with seven children. With fourteen of your own you have well and truly broken that record!" There was laughter around the room.  
  
"Many people that you attended Hogwarts with lost their lives in the battle against great evil, and it is with a raised glass that I want us to remember them." In front of each person a glass appeared and everyone took their glasses and raised them so that Dumbledore could give the toast.  
  
"To bravery, courage and making the ultimate sacrifice, lest we forget," Dumbledore raised his glass high and each person in the room did the same murmuring:  
  
"Lest we forget," before drinking to those that had lost their lives. Dumbledore paused allowing everyone to have a moment of silence in remembrance of people that they had lost.  
  
"On to a more cheerful note, it was a suggestion of some of our younger Professors that we have awards that reflect your time at Hogwarts. I will allow Jake Malfoy to do the honors." There was applause form all in attendance as Jake stood up and walked around to the front of the Teachers table with Torin behind him.  
  
"Well I must say that it was with the help of as many of the Professors as well as the portraits that line the halls, and the help of our resident ghosts that this was possible. Well, I won't take up too much of your time with this as I know you are all eagerly awaiting the feast. The first award goes to the worst potions student of your class," Hermione glanced over at Neville who was blushing a slight red and was already getting out of his chair. "It is our very own Minister of Magic, Mr. Neville Longbottom." There was much laughter and applause as Neville made his way towards the front of the Hall. When he graciously accepted his award from Torin he turned around and waved before he made his way back to his seat.  
  
"Well done Minister, I think that it is a great achievement to receive that particular award!" Jake said laughing.  
  
"Our next award goes to the least likely couple of the year - and look - it goes to my mum and dad, Draco and Hermione Malfoy." Draco and Hermione looked at each other and laughed before going up to accept their award.  
  
"Now the next award we have dubbed the 'George and Fred Weasley apprentice' awards, this award goes to the parents of twins who are most like George and Fred, and considering that the two boys in question are their nephews it stands to reason. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, this one goes to the both of you for Sirius and James." Fred and George got out of their seat to clap for Ginny and Harry. They were quite impressed that they had an award named after them.  
  
For the next half-hour awards were handed out to almost everyone in the room, for numerous achievements, including Pansy wining one for the most inventive wardrobe. For the evening she had chosen a skintight black v-neck dress that did not leave enough to the imagination, and the split up the front of the dress almost had her arrested for indecent exposure. Pansy was quite thrilled with the award, not realising that it was delivered with sarcasm.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After they feasted and caught up with old friends Hermione and Draco decided to take a moon light stroll around the grounds. They walked hand in hand each silent with their own thoughts. Hermione was pondering over what Ginny had said about them seeming to be so perfect, and Hermione knew that they weren't. Hermione loved Draco with all of her heart, but she knew that Draco had never wished to be married, and if it weren't for his mother he never would have. Hermione wouldn't change their life together for anything, but deep down she worried that Draco wasn't as happy as she was.  
  
Draco on the other hand was thinking of how beautiful Hermione looked with the moonlight reflecting through her hair. When he saw the frown that had descended on her forehead he knew that she was thinking deep and important thoughts, but he also felt that now was not the time to ask her about them. When she was ready to talk about what she was thinking then he would be ready to listen to her.  
  
After a while Draco yawned and mentioned to Hermione that it was time for them to head up to bed.  
  
Hermione and Draco made their way up the winding staircase to the room that they had been assigned to for the night. After going through their nightly rituals they finally slipped into bed together and held each other close. Hermione lay with her head cushioned on his chest listening to his hear beat.  
  
"Draco, are you happy?" Hermione asked him quietly.  
  
"Well I'm sleepy at the moment, but yeah I am happy." He replied.  
  
"No, I didn't mean now, I mean are you happy with our lives together?" He looked down at her curiously wondering what had brought this on.  
  
"Hermione look at me," Hermione raised her head off his chest and looked directly into those clear blue eyes that were once like blue glass, never allowing you to see into his feelings. Now they were bright and open so that you could see into his soul. "Hermione I love you, something that I never thought that I was capable of doing. We have fourteen of the most amazing children, and I'm not being biased when I say that. Hermione I am so happy that sometimes I think that I am going to burst with it." Hermione smiled and felt something akin to relief. "Every day Hermione I wake up with a smile because I know that you are wrapped in my arms, and I am thankful. I wouldn't change a day of the last fifteen years, would you?"  
  
"Of course not, I love you Draco Malfoy," Hermione said with love and happiness radiating from her eyes.  
  
"I love you Hermione Malfoy," Draco gazed back at her and Hermione could feel the love from him. "Now that we have done being all mushy, come here," he growled before pulling her into a fierce kiss...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well that is all folks! I hope that you enjoyed my story! I must say sorry that this is later than normal but I wanted to make it special since this was the last one ever! I tried to make it as long as possible so I do hope that you appreciate my efforts! :)  
  
I shall be posting once more with final thank you's in about a week or so! But I have to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed each review meant so much to me! I was amazed at the response to this story! I hope that in the future you look out for any stories that I will post. If you want me to let you know when I do, feel free to tell me in a review or via e-mail! :)  
  
Thanks again, YOU GUYS ROCK!  
  
I want to say the BIGGEST thank you is reserved for Trinka! Thank you so much for being my beta reader, I know that my story is better for it! :) Big thanks to you, and I will be sending you a new story as soon as I have had a chance to type it up! Many hugs for you, you do rock!  
  
This final chapter is dedicated to....  
  
Danika - Thanks as always for reviewing! They mean heaps to me! Thanks!!  
  
Trinka - Just to clear it up Hermione was pregnant with Junior when Kaida turned one so I thought that he would start school the year later. Thanks, as always for doing an excellent making sure that I don't have too many mistakes in this fic! I am happy that you have decided to remain my beta reader for my future stories! Your right about being a beta, reading the new chapter before everyone else does have its advantages!  
  
Captain Oblivious - I tell you what, you can keep them! Lol!  
  
Gnat Girl - Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm not really into slash fic's. I hope that you kept breathing!! Lol! Ta!  
  
Serpena - I was going to make it an equal Slytherin Gryffindor ratio but decided against it at the last moment!  
  
Gaia-Moore - It is very difficult!! I have to go back read and reread so much to make sure that I don't forget anyone!!  
  
Meg - Glad that you liked the letters, I thought that it made a nice change and it was the easiest way for me to get out what I wanted to say!  
  
DanceChic0869 - Thanks as always for reviewing!  
  
Hallie Walker - If I decide to do a sequel or spin off then I will be sure to let you know! Promise!  
  
Weirdo-Loser-Freak - Is Jon still being a pain in the butt? I hope not for your sake! And if he is, then give his a good sharp hard kick! :) I garuntee that it will make you feel better! I have no idea why I didn't sort anyone into Hufflepuff, there is no reason behind it I just sort of forgot about it! Lol!  
  
Silent-Serpent - I know that the last chapter was a little quick but I wanted to get it all said and I didn't want to drag it out forever!  
  
Sweet-77-Thang - Hey! I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, so I hope that you like it!  
  
Snowbear - Thanks! I look forward to your reviews! Hope that you liked the ending!  
  
X2 Aeon Darkness IX - Thanks!! Glad that you liked it :)  
  
Nicknak - Thanks for the name!! E-mail me! My e-mail is spaced_out_space_cadet@hotmail.com so yeah e-mail me!! Thanks for all of the reviews! I loved all of them :) I love having #1 fans! Hehe! My name is Annie by the way and I am 19. I love all of the characters for different reasons but I will have to get back to you about my favorite character and of course!!! Oh and sorry about not being able to be my beta, Trinka is doing a great job as my beta!  
  
Lazy - Draco got to win twice, but I am happy that you liked that chapter, it was heaps of fun to write!  
  
Scholz03 - Hey! Hope that you liked my final chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews that you have sent during the course of this story!  
  
Azn-Sweetie - Thanks!! I'm glad that you liked this story, and keep looking because I will be posting a new story soon! I already have one started and I am thinking about writing a spin off to this story. But again thank you for all of the reviews that you have sent me!  
  
Samantha - Thank you sooooooooooo much! You made me blush! 50 million huh? Your far to kind!!  
  
Gamegirl3 - Hey! Thanks for the review, I hope that I answered your question about what everyone was doing. :) Thanks for all of your reviews that you have sent to me!  
  
Burgandyred - Thanks soooooooooo much!! I loved your review! I'm glad that you like my screen name! There is a reason behind it! My friends all call me a space cadet because I day dream all of the time! And One day my best friend told me I was a very spaced out space cadet and it stuck! I must say your review made me blush! You are far too nice! But I am so thankful! :)  
  
Rodrigo - Thanks as always! I loved the e-mail!  
  
Starrynitesky - Hey! Thanks so much! Some of the typos that you mentioned may have something to do with the fact that I am from Australia and we spell things differently than you do in America (that is of course you are American!) so just thought that I would point it out! Thanks for the reviews for both stories!  
  
Stormy Phoenix - Hey!! I hope that you had a great trip and it was nice to hear from you again!  
  
Skittles - It was great to hear from you again! Glad that you liked it! :)  
  
HarryAndDracoAreHot009 - Thanks for the review!! 


End file.
